Remembering to Forget
by Rasielis
Summary: Azami Miyaji met with Midorima Shintaro once again. The problem is she didn't remember the time she spent together with him two years ago. Midorima, on the other hand, shows his unusual caring nature to the girl. Until she finally remembers… MidorimaxOC
1. Basketball

I entered the Local Basketball gym of Shutoku High. I yawned while its familiar scent of the gym reached my nose. I sighed and shook my head before walking to the bleachers.

Being a first year, I was asked to always wait for my brother to finish his basketball practice. My parents worry too much despite the fact that I'm independent. Well, I can't blame them, I'm one of the female species after all. Even if I can prove that I can protect myself.

I stared at the players, bored. It doesn't interest me anymore, I've seen the same Basketball style for almost two years. Watching them doesn't ring any thrill. My eyes drifted to the bench where the first years are. Two of them caught my attention, the first one was Kazunari Takao my classmate and an intriguing green haired guy. I looked at them intently that green haired guy was holding a frog. Plus the fingers' of his left hand was taped.

My eyes were glued to them until they stood up for drills. That green haired guy went to the opposite side of the court and holding the ball with both hands he performed a jump shot.

_What a cocky bastard_, I thought, _Anyone won't have that kind of accuracy, especially the whole court_

I stared at the ball, it entered the ring perfectly. I looked at that guy, amazed. Who is he?

"Nice shot, Shin-chan!" Takao praised him, that guy only fixed his glasses before picking up another ball and doing the same stance.

I smiled, _Finally my boring days are over_.

When the first years drills are over, they all returned to the bench. I was already there waiting for Takao and that guy. I fancied myself by squeezing the stuffed toy frog. That guy pulled it from me irritated, "What are you doing?" he asked, staring at me coldly.

I just smiled at him, "HI, jailmates"

"As always, Azami-chan," Takao said with a smile.

"Of course"

"Who are you going to bother, me or him?" the other guy asked, clearly he was irritated by my presence.

"Both," I replied uncaring.

"You don't have to waste your time coming here," he sat beside me while Takao sat beside him.

"I'm waiting for my brother," I pointed at the man on court wearing the jersey # 7. "Kiyoshi Miyaji"

"Then, don't bother us, here," he replied.

"Come on, Shin-chan. Stop being rude to Azami," Takao said.

This guy glared at Takao who only smiled at me, "By the way, Azami-chan. This is Midorima Shintaro, my buddy"

_Midorima Shintaro? The rumored great shooter of Teiko Middle School?From Generation of Miracles?_

My smile grew wide as I shook hands with him. "That was really cool, Midorima!"

He flinched then shrugged, "That's nothing"

_Worse than cocky..._ I thought as I released his hand. _The GoM's way too strong but... I can't deal with that attitude_

"Nice to meet you, Midorima!" I said covering my thoughts with a sweet smile.

"You're annoying"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"I told you, you are"

I pouted, "Hmph"  
I turned and just focused to the game of the Regulars. I reached for a soda without looking at my bag. I opened it and it suddenly burst and overflowed drenching the frog's head.  
Midorima was flabbergasted, "I-I'm sorry!" I apologized. He put the frog down and irritably stood up. "I won't forget this Azami Miyaji, You'll pay if my luck runs out this day"

"W-What?"


	2. Pass

_**A/N: To those who reviewed my first chapter, I want to give you my heartfelt thanks and I hope you do support this story ^-^**_

* * *

My mind was stuck on yesterday's events. Because of the incident with Midorima's lucky item, the Regulars who hates him(including my brother) was delighted. It seems like they want to see Midorima's irritated face everyday. I sighed, _Damn soda! I was trying to befriend Midorima and yet! Urgh!_

My thoughts were interrupted by the speaker of Oha-Asa's horoscope, "Scorpio! Today you're on the top of the list! For you to be luckier today, go outside and take a picture of the cottony clouds. Any problems that marked you yesterday will be solved as long as you give yourself a push. Good luck!"

I stared at the radio, that was today's prediction. I sighed, _Just for today... I'll believe on Oha-Asa's..._  
Even though I don't believe on these things I'll still do it, besides maybe I'm really lucky today. I heaved a deep sigh before running down and visiting my brother's room. He was on his bed sleeping with his headphones on. I pulled it and yelled near his ear, "WAKE UP!"

He flinched, "What the hell, Azami?! Can't you at least give me a decent day off?"

"Nii-san, I'm going to ask you something that's why I have to wake you up"

"What is it?"

"Um... where will Midorima be this time?"

He looks at me much irritated than before, "Why are you looking for him?"

"I need to apologize for what happened yesterday," I replied, sticking on my objective.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Just look for a stupid looking bike"

"Arigatou"

I quickly went out, only to stop dead on my tracks. _Wait, what stupid bike was it?_

I sighed, I'm not giving up this easily. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of today's beautiful sky. _Please work..._

"LOOK OUT!" someone yelled. I turned and a rushing bike with an open trailer connected to it was going to hit me. I quickly moved back to avoid it. The tires screeched and made an abrupt halt stopping near me.

"Yo, jailmates!" I greeted the driver who turns out to be Takao. "Phew... glad I didn't hit you," he uttered.  
I nodded with a smile before transferring my gaze to Midorima. He was sitting on the open trailer, the fingers of his left hand was taped and on that hand was a stuffed toy fish.

"What jailmates are you talking about?" he asked irritated.

I smiled, "Simple. Our varsity jacket is orange, so with the jerseys and our uniform had patches of orange on it. See, don't we look like prisoners?"

Takao laughed, "You still won't quit on insulting the school. Azami?"

"It's not called 'insult' Takao. It's called 'reality'" I reasoned.

"Okay, if that's what you want to imply. I don't want to argue with you"

"Good"

Midorima didn't say anything. He was just looking at us, his light green eyes were unreadable. I leaned down to his face level, he didn't budge. He simply stared back at me, his gaze as cold as ice.

"Midorima, can I sit with you?" I asked.

"No way!" Takao quickly objected. I ignored him and just looked at Midorima waiting for his answer.

"Do you want to?" he asked, fixing his eyeglasses.

"I'm curious about how it feels"

He slightly smiled, "Just play Toss coin with Takao. If you lose, you'll drive us both but if you win, you'll sit here," he even patted the space he will give me if I won.

"Interesting, I'll have the Tails"

"Can I have a say on this situation?" Takao asked. "No," Midorima flatly answered. Takao animatedly cried, "Let's get on with this, Takao," I said impatiently. He sighed and reached for a coin on his pocket.

"Okay, in one condition, I'll take the tails"

"But I'm tails!"

"I'm on tails," he said firmly. I shrugged, "Okay, I'll take head"

He smiles and tossed the coin, catching it mid-air and placing it on the back of his hand. We stared at it and I squealed in delight.

"Yay! Heads!" I turned to Midorima, "What do you think?"

He slightly smiled again. _He must be enjoying this_, I thought. "What are you standing there for? Come here," he called out. I smiled and stepped in the trail, quickly making myself comfortable.

"This is torture!" Takao complained.

"It's your fault for insisting on the tails," Midorima uttered.

"You're so cruel, Shin-chan," Takao groaned and sighed before finally making the bike move, slowly.

"Midorima, are you still angry with the frog?" I asked moving near him. He shrugged, "My luck didn't drain yesterday, but I'll still make you pay sooner or later"

I sighed, _am I really lucky today_? I leaned back and looked away.

"What's your Zodiac sign?" he asked all of a sudden. Instead of answering, I poked the fish, looking curiously at its big round eyes. He moved the fish away from me, "You're not answering my question"

I stared at him, his eyes remained unreadable. I sighed, "Scorpio"

He only stared back at me with disbelief, "What?" I asked irritated by the stare.

"Noth-" the bike encountered a hunch, that I fell on his lap forcibly. "G-Gomen!" Takao apologized, stopping the bike and turning to us.

"Are you okay, Azami?" Midorima asked. I moved away from him clutching my chest. My heart was beating really fast.

"I-I'm o-okay," I mumbled, trying to ease the tension.

"Be careful, Takao. You don't know who's being harmed here," Midorima said sternly. "I apologized already!" Takao insisted.

"Just keep driving and do your work properly," Midorima replied.

"Yes, Sir," Takao said, defenselessly. The bike started to move again slowly.

I stared at Midorima and breathed hard, That was weird...

He ignored me and simply closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter is a good one~


	3. Shoot

_**A/N':**__**To those who had read this so far, I extend my gratitude to you. ^-^ I hope that you'll continue supporting this, I love you guys!~**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke_

* * *

"Midorima, wake up!" I called, shaking him continuously but it seems like he wasn't planning on waking up all of a sudden. I sighed, Takao parked the bike near a convenience store leaving us. "Mi-Do-Ri-Ma!" I said loudly, even grabbing his stuffed toy and planning on whacking his head with it. He suddenly opened his eyes.

"I-I'm n-not t-trying t-to h-hit y-you... I j-just r-removed it s-so to r-rest y-your h-hand," I reasoned out, my hands still holding the fish. He grabbed the fish from me and stared at me suspiciously.

"B-Believe m-me," I defended myself.

He yawned, "Unbelievable, if you're going to act, would you at least impress me with a good performance?"

I puffed my cheeks, _what's with that cocky attitude?_ "Hmph," I stood up and stepped out of the trailer. "Where are you going, Azami-chan?!" Takao asked approaching us, he was holding a bag of potato chips and three bottled energy drinks. _Contradictory..._

"The trailer is hard," I answered.

"Or maybe you're avoiding Shin-chan?"

"Obviously, she's not," Midorima replied for me and giving Takao a cold glare. Takao just answered that with a teasing smile, he sat down on the trailer's edge and opened the ships. He handed us a bottle of energy drink. He sighed, "Honestly, that was a tough job, you were both heavy"

I laughed, "Well, it can be a part of your basketball training"

"I always do this everyday, Midorima's too lucky..." he sighed. "But this is the worst part because I've to carry two heavy people"

"That's your fault for being too unlucky," Midorima retorted. Takao just sighed, "I have my lucky item today and I'm number one on the charts," I said to tease Takao.

"Geez, don't tell me that you're as obsessed with Horoscopes just like Shin-chan here"

"Stop insulting me, Takao" Midorima argued. "Or else I'll make you drive ten times more than you used to"

I shook my head, "Nah, I don't really believe on it, I just tried it now because I need to"

Midorima stared back at me, irritated. "Not you too"

"Shin-chan, stop staring at Azami like that, you're giving me creeps"

"Shut up, Takao," Midorima opened his bottle and started drinking.

Takao offered me his chips but I declined. "Sorry, I'm not into junk foods... Nii-san was so strict about keeping my body healthy"

"Uh, Miyaji-senpai? Yeah, he was the scariest compared to Otsubo-senpai and Kimura-senpai"

I nodded, "Which reminds me, I've to go home early or else he will give me a earful of scoldings. Thanks for the ride," I turned my back and was about to leave when Midorima called me back.

"Just come back here and we'll drive you home. What if you encounter some indecent guys on the street?"

I turned to him hoping to read some hint of concern on his eyes but there's none of that sort on it. I sighed and think about what to do. Takao hit his back, "Shin-chan, you tsundere!Why won't you tell Azami-chan that you just want to spend your lovey-dovey time with her," he teased.

A vein popped on Midorima's forehead, "Shut up, Takao! I'm not talking to you!"

"I still have a lot of mercy here so I won't ride again. I'd rather walk home," I decided, "Besides, I'm not a kid anymore. U can handle myself"

"Azami-chan, are you a tsundere too?"

I shook my head and simply turned my back. "See you tom," I said before walking faster so they won't be able to hold me back again.

* * *

I sighed, I didn't know that I was too far from home. I clenched my fist, hearing my stomach growl just added irritation to my agony.

"Meow," I turned and there it was, a milk- white kitten on a box. My stomach growled again, "Meow"

I leaned down and patted it, "Kawaii..." _Because I'm really hungry, I might eat you..._

It moved and licked its paws. _Someone, save me from this crazy thinking of mine!_

"Leave that cat alone," I stirred and faced the one who said that. It was Midorima holding his lucky item, he was quite far from me. I stood up, "You should be the one to leave him alone because you're holding a fish"

"Come on. just come here and leave it alone"

I narrowed my eyes, _I'm not a dog that you can order around, but oh well_. I sighed and picked the box up, closing it. I walked to him and he stepped back, irritated. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't tell me that you can't deal with cats?"

He cleared his throat, "I can't deal with it so leave it alone"

"No"

He was obviously irritated but he don't want to say it out loud. I sighed, "Rest assured, I'll take care of it. I've taken care of a turtle and a baby fox before," I said trying to convince him.

He didn't reply, he just turned his back and started walking. I raised my eyebrow, _is he following me?_ I shook my head and just followed him. There's no way he'd do that, after all. The cat purred and tried to open the box. I smiled and shaking my head once again, I opened the box slightly. It showed its cute little head and adorable eyes. So cute

"Where are we going, Midorima?"

"To a fast food restaurant, you're hungry, r-right?" he walked faster upon seeing the kitten that stared back at him wistfully.

"Hey,I can't keep up with you so stop running away from me!"

"Get that kitten away from my sight!"

"But it will die, Midorima. Don't you have any sense of compassion in that cold heart of yours?"

"Shut up"

* * *

"Three burgers, please!" I told the cashier who only smiled at me, before turning to Midorima for his order. "Burger and milkshake," Midorima simply answered. The cashier gave us what we ordered and Midorima paid for it. "I can't believe that you just left your house without even thinking of bringing money with you," he retorted while we walked to our table.

"I rushed out just to apologize"

"You don't have to be bothered about it too much," he replied nonchalantly. He didn't even looked surprised, maybe he was simply hiding it?

He sat down and I followed, settling the box near my feet. I opened a burger and gave it to the kitten patting it gently. "How did you know I was here anyway?"

"I was walking home when I saw on the street," he replied taking a bite on his burger. He doesn't look like he was lying. I nodded, "You've a game with Miori High next week, right?"

"What about it?"

"I'll be at the bench"

"Huh? Why would you be staying at the bench? You're not even the Manager"

"FYI, I'm a VIP"

He shook his head, not believing a single word that I said. He just turned his attention to what he was eating. I shrugged, "Why are you taping your fingers? Is it injured everyday?" I asked curiously.

He fixed his glasses, "My shoots depends on my left hand. It's important for it to stay this way if I'm not holding a ball"

"Whoa, you must really love Basketball for you to be so dedicated to your perfect shooting"

"I only play to win, nothing more, nothing less"

I shrugged, no wonder why you're hated by Nii-san and the others. You're too confident about your abilities. "Well, at least you're interesting, the Regulars bore me to death"

"You're awfully honest, if you're brother's listening I don't know what he'll do" he uttered.

"Well, I'm not Azami Miyaji if I'm not like this."

"Miyaji-senpai is different from you. Not just by the looks but also to your attitude. Are you really siblings?"

"He's boring and he always talks about hitting you with a pineapple...pineapple...pineapple"

"What's the connection of that fruit to me?"

I snickered, "Your jersey and varsity clothes are orange plus your hair is green. Da~dan, a perfect pineapple"

He glared at me, annoyed by what I just said. I laughed, "Just kidding, that was just my brother's catch phrase"

He shrugged and finished his food, "You're annoying me"

* * *

"Do you want to be whacked by a pineapple?" Nii-san asked giving us his usual eerie smile.

"I just escorted this woman home, not like I did something indecent," Midorima retorted.

"That's not what I mean! How dare you step foot on my doorstep! I'm really hitting you with a pineapple!" Nii-san warned.

"Stop it, Nii-san, just let the pineapple go, okay? besides you got it wrong, he's wearing something blue and black right now"

Midorima shot me a death glare, "I'm not siding with you," I retorted. Nii-san went out and he was about to do his plan but I stopped him midway. "Azami! Let me go!" he complained.

Midorima sighed, "I'm going," he turned and walked to the opposite direction. I released Nii-san and he complains to me. I ignored him and waved at Midorima. "Mata ashita, Midorima!"

* * *

Rasielis here...

_Quote for next chapter":Without challenge this is nothing but a boring game_

Thanks for reading, comments will be appreciated


	4. Dribble

_ Shoes squeaked, the sound of a ball hitting the ground, someone whistled, a group was cheering, and the opposing team asked for a member change. The replacement was a cat person dribbling a pineapple. He was-_

"Shutoku will lose the game if someone here doesn't wake up," I flinched, my brother was waking me up. I opened my eyes and there he was squatted on the floor looking at me annoyed. "I'm glad you wake up. Hurry up, and everyone's waiting"

"But I only have an hour of sleep," I reasoned out so that he will spare me.

"Liar, you always sleep earlier"

I stretched, "Okay,okay. Just wait for me outside"

"I'll be waiting so hurry up," he said before leaving. In less than twenty minutes I was already wearing our usual varsity outfit for women composed of an orange skirt, a white T-shirt with orange sleeves and an orange varsity jacket. I went out of my room taking my sling bag with me.

"Let's go, Nii-san"

"You're changing time is so slow, can you hurry your time to ten minutes?"

"I'm a WO-MAN, unless you've forgotten"

He shook his head, "Come on"

I followed him to the bus where all the players and the coach are. I sat beside him, our seat opposite Midorima's. I looked over to have a proper view of him. He was holding a brown teddy bear wearing a basketball jersey on his taped left hand. He met my gaze and greeted me with a nod, I nodded back. It's been a week ever since I met Midorima Shintaro of Teiko, but it seem like I met him before. Maybe I forgot? I shrugged and just leaned back on my seat.I closed my eyes and a dream visited me.

_"Tell me Azami, will Shutoku win again?" Coach Nakatani of Shutoku asked. I was watching my brother's first game as a regular. There are 20 minutes before the said game will end. I stared intently at the slow paced game, and with a smile I faced the Coach. "Coach Nakatani, Shutoku wins," just as I foresaw Shutoku won the game._

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned, what a nostalgic dream. The bus stopped and it was already parked on the gymnasium where the Inter High was held. I stretched and walked briskly to the door. I exited and looked around. The sole reason why I was here was because I can see the final play of a game before it takes place. There's a time limit of 20-10-5 minutes interval though. With this ability, the Coach gave me special access to every game.

I sighed and walked to the gym. I was greeted by the Coach when I went in and took my usual seat on the bench.

"So this is what you're talking about," someone said beside me. I turned it was Midorima, I nodded.  
"Why are you staying on the bench? You're supposed to be on court," I retorted.

"I'll enter on the second half and finish the game," he replied, raising his glasses.

"Ugh... this is so boring..." I just went in and the final play already showed itself to me. Still the future can change, this group just need a push. "Show some balls, Miori High!" I yelled, surprising the players of each team and the guys of the bench where I'm sitting.

"What are you saying all of a sudden, Azami?" Coach Nakatani asked.

"Coach, the future depends on them even if I already saw what will happen, these bastards called 'Basketball Team' can still win," I replied.

"What are you talking about? It's your school who's competing. It's important for Shutoku to win," Midorima said annoyed. The bench warmers agreed to what he just said.

"Without challenge, this is nothing but a boring game," Coach Nakatani said for me. "That's Shutoku's logic"

"And my logic as well," I stared back at the court, _I'm getting sick of this, can't anyone stand on the same ground as Shutoku?_

"I agree with the logic but I hate people who's supporting the opposing team when they already have a team to cheer on," Midorima said haughtily.

"You can't play with someone who only wants a privilege of playing with you" I sighed, "I want a team who can stand on equal ground as Shutoku. If that kind of team exists then I'll gladly support them"

"I'm sorry to put an end to your dreams but such team doesn't exist. Shutoku will never lose," he retorted.

I narrowed my eyes, _that's the weirdest logic I've ever heard, I don't want to hear that again_. I sighed and closed my eyes drifting to a sleep.

* * *

I was awakened by the our cheering squad's voices, I stirred and opened my eyes. My head was resting on someone's varsity jacket. I shrugged and stared at the court in time with Midorima's long shoot. I was mesmerized by how long its arc was. _Good shot as always, Midorima..._

"So, what's the final play?" Coach Nakatani asked. I boringly smiled, "Shutoku wins"

The game had ended and as foreseen, Shutoku won. "Players of both teams, please gather!" the referee announced. The players lined up facing each other. "One hundred twenty-one points against fifty nine. The winners of this match is Shutoku High!"

"Thank you very much!" both teams shouted. The players now returned to there bench.

"That varsity jacket is mine. I saved you the hassle of suddenly sleeping on the bench," Midorima said. I must've used his shoulder as support earlier. "Am I heavy?" I asked curiously, he shrugged and was about to say something when-

"Kimura, pineapple!" Nii-san yelled. Here he goes again, Midorima's already my friend, when will he quit saying his favorite word?

"Later, Miyaji," Kimura-senpai replied.

"Yay! Another victory, Miyaji-senpai!" Takao proudly announced before putting his arm around Nii-san's shoulder. As usual, Nii-san complained and talked about how freshmen should treat their seniors. I shook my head and stood up returning the varsity jacket to Midorima. "Here, thanks a lot"

"What do you think of today's victory?" he asked. I looked up to him, since he was too tall for a 178 cm girl like me. "Hmm... needs improvement"

* * *

"Achoo!" I wiped my nose.

"Azami, did you catch a-"

"Cold? Well, for some reason I unluckily did," I said cutting Nii-san off.

He put the basketball down and reached for my forehead, "You've a fever, just take it easy, today"

"Can I really miss school?" I asked sneezing.

"Don't make it sound like I don't care for you. Of course, you've to stay here and get better," he replied.

"Okay, Sir"

He sighed and took the basketball again. "I'm off to school then. So take care of yourself"

"Ye-achoo!"

He shook his head and was about to leave but I called him back again. "Nii-san, say 'Hi' to Midorima for me, okay?"

He nodded and simply left with an irritated expression on his face. I returned to my bed and was about to sleep when my phone rings. I picked it up and answered not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Azaachan~!" Ugh... so loud. I moved the phone on a safe distance from my ear. "We're watching Seirin and Kaijo's practice game, wanna come?" with the loud voice, I already knew it was Miaka, a friend from Middle School.

"Stop disturbing her!" another voice which I recognized as Yuzuku's was on the background. Yuzuku was Miaka's friend which I only knew through emails.

I sighed and replied an excuse, "I can't because my horoscope says that I should stay home, today"

"Yuzuuchan, convince her!"

"No!"

I sighed again, my head is beginning to throb with this lively bodies. "I'm not going, period," I announced before ending the call. _Damn cold, I'm going to die because of you._

* * *

"Azami-chan's not here today," Takao announced. He and Midorima are going to the gym for practice.

"I'm not asking you," Midorima said fixing his glasses for the umpteenth time.

"Such a tsundere, Shin-chan. I know you've been itching to see her that's why we're rushing to the gym"

"Shut up, Takao. I don't have any time for senseless things"

Takao laughed while they entered the gym, "Geez, Shin-chan"

"Yo, Midorima," Kiyoshi Miyaji greeted, surprising the two. "'Sup, Miyaji-senpai. It's weird for you to greet Shin-chan all of a sudden," Takao comments.

"Azami asked me to, next time I won't greet Midorima again"

"Please do so, it will just be a waste of your time," Midorima replied. Miyaji smiled eerily, "Want me to hit you with a pineapple?"

Midorima ignored him and simply walked to the locker room. Takao followed after him.

"Nee~ Shin-chan, don't you feel happy that Azami-chan even asked Miyaji-senpai to greet you? Every guy dreams of being special to a girl," Takao retorted.

"Are you making me laugh? My happiness is not as shallow as yours," Midorima replied seriously.

"Tsundere!"

"Shut up, Takao"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ To those who read this, thank you once again. I hope that you continue supporting this story. ^-^_

_Thank you for the inspiring reviews too and I hope you never tire of giving me one because I really appreciate it_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, so some scenes are made up and some are based solely on the manga and anime**

* * *

_quote for next chapter: Shin-chan's different behavior when it comes to you_


	5. Free Throw

I sneezed. _Damn this cold, when will this wear off?_ I straightened my position and breathe deeply. I was awakened by the abnormal heat I feel on my body. I really hate it when I get sick, I feel so vulnerable.

"Azami?" my mother called from the door. I stirred, "Yeah?"

"Here..." she placed a small table on my lap where my lunch was. "I'll feed you so be obedient, okay?" she said with a wide smile. I sighed and nodded, she fed me until I consumed it all. Then after that she lay me down and placed a wet towel on my forehead.

"40 degrees," she muttered after taking my temperature. "You'll be fine after a long rest so just sleep well, dear"

"H-Hai," she smiled before turning her back and leaving me. I closed my eyes and hopefully got back to sleep. In the midst of the heat, the throbbing of my head and my clogged nose, a memory entered my head causing a feeling of nostalgia.

_"Depending on Taiyou's situation today..." I paused while the twenty minute gap widened. I smirked, wow, the future seems foggy today. I started the countdown on my head, 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1, "Taiyou wins," I declared and five minutes later the timer buzzed and as I've foreseen, Taiyou won. The crowd cheered, so with Miaka who was the current manager of the Taiyou's women basketball team. I shook my head and stood up. I stared at a random person, a green-haired guy with eyeglasses and holding something on a taped left hand. He stared back, stopping on his tracks and staring at me for a long time. I was taken aback by how hypnotizing those light green orbs are, but still I got my composure. I smiled and nodded at him, he was surprised but he didn't show it. He also nodded back as if the two of us had known each other for the span of five minutes._

I opened my eyes, and then stifled a yawn. The fever had worn off but it managed to make me remember something that I might've chosen to forget after the past three years. I must admit to myself that I met Midorima earlier though. I looked sideways and was about to get the thermometer when someone called out.

"Azami-chan!" I abandoned what I was supposed to do and moved near the window to have a better view of the speaker. Takao waved at me, he was on the bike while Midorima was on the rickshaw.

"Yo," I greeted opening the window slightly for my room to get some air. My room is on the back part of the house they may've used the other way to go directly to where my window was.

"I brought today's notes," Takao said while cheerfully waving his notebooks.

"More importantly, what happened to you?" Midorima asked, standing up from his place.

"I got a cold and a bad fever," I replied eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's better if you close that window before it gets worse," he advised.

"Shin-chan, since when did you became a doctor?" Takao teased. Midorima ignored him and simply sat back. "Shin-chan's concerned of you that's why we dropped by even if we just finished a game for the Inter High's preliminaries!"

"Shut up, Takao. Just give her the notes"

"Midorima, can I ask you a question?" I said before Takao can tease him again. He looked back at me waiting for the question, his arms folded on his chest. "If I'm not back tomorrow, will you miss me?" I teased.

"Aw, Shin-chan! Answer her already, she's so cute!" Takao backed me up.

"Shut up, just give her the notes. Her fever is acting up"

"You do it, man" Takao winked at me and handed the notebooks to Midorima. The latter sighed and stood up, deciding to give the notes to me. I closed the window and waited for him to knock the door. I heard it after three minutes, "Come in," I said in a formerly voice.

He opened the door and entered casually. He looked around before placing the notebooks on my study table. "If you don't need anything else, I'm leaving," he uttered, looking at me intently.

"Answer my question earlier even if it's just a joke"

He fixed his glasses and cleared his throat, "I won't, satisfied?"

I smiled, "What I really want to ask you is about our first meeting. Remember that time at the gym?"

"I've a bad memory," he replied calmly. I shrugged, "Liar, Cancers have excellent memory. If I ask you right now about your dinner yesterday I bet you'll be able to answer me"

He sighed, giving in. "That's why I was surprised that you don't remember me, because truth to be told, we met two times earlier than that time at the gym"

I puffed my cheeks, "But you didn't even bother to tell me"

"No need for that, it's fine even if you forget it," he raised his glasses again and turned, "I'm done here, rest well," with those words, he left me with questions on my head.

* * *

"Yo, jailmates!" I greeted Midorima and Takao, they were both heading back to class.

"You seem to be lively today, Azami-chan," Takao smiled at me.

"Did you force yourself to go to school?" Midorima said sternly. I shook my head and give him a peace sign, "I'm completely revived!"

Midorima sighed, "Aw, Shin-chan, stop the public display of affection will you? Aren't you satisfied with yesterday?" Takao teased.

"Shut up, Takao" Midorima glared at him. Takao ignored him and he simply put an arm around my shoulder. "Let's get back to class, Azami-chan. Let's leave Shin-chan to solve the matters on his own"

"I don't have a problem!" Midorima was clearly annoyed.

"Bye, bye, Shin-chan," Takao said turning as back and leading me to walk. I only heard Midorima's frustrated sigh while we walked out on him. "Azami-chan, don't you think it's weird?" Takao asked, all of a sudden.

"What's weird?"

"Shin-chan's different behavior when it comes to you"

"I don't think it's weird, isn't he the same everyday?" I asked holding his hand around my shoulder. "I really think it's weird though..." he mumbled. I shrugged as a reply.

"Do we look good together?"

I laughed and removed his arm around me, "Stop with the random questions, Takao"

He simply smiled, "I'm just kidding, don't take me seriously"

* * *

"Good work everyone!" Otsubo-senpai, Shutoku's captain announced. It was the end of today's practice. I stood up and instead of greeting my brother, I went to Midorima and Takao. I placed both arms around them, my right on Takao and my left on Midorima, since the latter was taller, he have to stoop low so to avoid hurting my arm.

"Nice work, both of you," I said with a grin.

"Azami, why the hell are you ignoring me?!" Nii-san asked.

"You're a big guy now, why should I praise you a lot?" I complained.

"These guys!" Nii-san clenched his fist irritated.

Takao laughed, "Miyaji-senpai's jealous!"

"Takao!" Nii-san threatened Takao that he quickly released my arm and ran as fast as he could leaving me with Midorima.

"Let me go," Midorima uttered. I stared back at him, he was too close that I quickly obeyed. He caressed his neck, "It hurts"

"Sorry..." I muttered honestly, someone now put an arm around me, it was Takao. "Let's go home, Shin-chan. Miyaji-senpai agreed when I asked him if we could take Azami-chan home"

I removed his arm around me, "Not til you show me a good game"

"What are you scheming?" Midorima asked, raising an eyebrow, his eyes looking at me suspiciously.

"A one-on-one wouldn't hurt," I replied, smiling at them and proud of the idea.

"Seriously, Azami-chan?" Takao tensed.

"Isn't it thrilling?" I asked grinning proudly.

"It's a good idea, the one who will lose will drive us home," Midorima agreed with a plan. His lips curving to a slight smile.

"You're cheating, Shin-chan!"

"You only have ten minutes!" I announced throwing the ball for them to catch. Since Midorima is taller, he stole the ball quickly and was dribbling it a smug look on his face. Takao switched to defense looking as serious as ever. I watched them intently while the time ticks by, "Five minutes left!" I announced. Midorima smiled and stole the ball from Takao, he jumped and Takao followed suit. But still his three point shot didn't miss.

"You're driving us home, Takao" Midorima remarked smiling proudly at his victory. Takao sighed, "You're both cruel..."

I smiled, "Come on guys, I'll hear a long sermon if you drive me home this late!"

* * *

"Azami Miyaji?" someone called, I turned. "Azacchan!"

I stared suspiciously at the auburn haired petite who was smiling at me. "You are?"

"That's cruel, Azacchan, have you forgotten me already?"

"I know a person who have the same loud mouth as yours but her hair color is different."

"I am that person," she said pouting. I raised an eyebrow and look at her closely, "Miaka Kazenagi?" I asked in surprise.

"That's right but I'm Miaka Kagure now"

"I see..." I took my order and we walked to our table. "So, how are you?"

"Pretty fine, I guess. I attended Seirin High, by the way"

"Uh? Seirin the new school"

"Yup," she grinned, "You're complaining about Shutoku when we were on Midschool, but you still went there, huh"

"I have to," I opened my burger and took a bite. "So, bleach is the new trend right now"

"Not actually..." she smiled sadly, "It was for my protection, have you forgotten?"

"What do you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You don't remember what happened?" I shook my head. She seemed surprised but she only smiled, "It's all in the past now, we don't have to remember it"

I nodded even though I'm curious about the past she was talking about. I sipped from my milk shake while she ate her order. "Seirin is also participating for the Inter High prelim, right?"

"Yup, and just like your school we have a member of the GoM. Kuroko Tetsuya," she mumbled while munching her food.

_Kuroko Tetsuya? Who's that?_ I controlled myself from asking that question so I just nodded. "Is Seirin strong?"

She grinned, "I don't know, but I believe that they can do it. Even if they face a lot of strong teams"

* * *

"Azami-chan, when will you get tired hanging out with boring guys like us?" Takao asked all of a sudden, the three of us where on the rooftop for lunch. "Stop asking senseless questions, Takao," Midorima said, irritated.

"Takao's right, Midorima. I might get tired you know... but I think it's alright to stay with the two of you in the present" I replied looking at the sky. "To be honest with you I don't believe in the word 'forever'"

"That was poetic, Azami-chan!"

"Shut up, Takao"

Midorima stared at me, his eyes unreadable. "So, the Semifinals of Inter high is nearing, huh" I uttered changing the serious subject.

"Will Kuroko-kun play?" Takao asked catching up with me, he smiled, clearly amused by what he just said.

"Of course, you idiot," Midorima replied. _Kuroko again, Miaka did mentioned that guy's name..._

"Shin-chan's quite passionate about that idea of playing with his best friend," Takao teased.

"Stop saying wild presumptions, Takao"

I smiled, maybe Seirin have the talent I was looking for.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for the support once again ^-^ I really appreciate it. Reviews and views are gladly appreciated_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke,(:_

* * *

_Quote for next chapter:What he just said didn't make any sense at all. This horoscope addict_


	6. Dunk

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" I bowed low to the Coach. He just nodded and asked the first year beside him to give space. "Thank you, Coach"

"No prob," his eyes returned to the game. I sat down beside him, today's game was between the King of the North, Seiho and Seirin Private High. It was the fourth quarter when I came in, I sighed, why of all times... I really arrived late on a game I want to watch...

I looked over Seirin's bench and a red-haired guy caught my attention. "Midorima, is that Kuroko?" I asked pointing at that red haired guy.

"That's Kagami Taiga, Kuroko is the one wearing the jersey # 11," Midorima replied, I turned quite surprised to see him. _Damn, Azami, why are you spacing out? Of course, Midorima is also watching, it's not abnormal for you to see him here _

I shook my head and looked out for number 11, it was that guy doing good passes to his team mates. I raised an eyebrow, he have the same baby blue hair like Miaka.

"I'm surprised that you don't know anything about Seirin," Midorima uttered.

"Sorry for not knowing anything at all," I said, pouting.

Before he could say anything, Seirin's victory was announced. I turned to the court, surprised. Seriously, that was the King of the North and they managed to win? Interesting...

"Seirin versus Shutoku is next right?" I asked Midorima. He fixed his glasses, "I know that, you don't have to tell me"

I grinned, "You're giving me the creeps"

* * *

"One hundred thirteen to thirty-eight, Shutoku!"

"Thank you very much!"

I yawned, that was Shutoku's fourth game, after that they will face Seirin. I stretched, do I have to wait this long? "Good game!" Nii-san announced while the five of them head to the changing room.

Takao sighed, "How much do we have to love Basketball to jump right into the championship with hardly a break?" he looked over at Seirin's bench and smiled, "But, well it's all good that they made it"

"I can see that," Midorima replied, he also averted his gaze to Seirin's bench. Kuroko and Taiga were staring at him. He smiled unconsciously.

_Whoa, they're both excited, huh?_ I smiled. _From the looks of it, the future may look foggy for the meantime._

* * *

"Ten minutes!" Otsubo-senpai announced, the game between Seirin and Shutoku is starting. I sighed as the timer was buzzed. The group exited except for Midorima who asked them to go first. I stood up and stretched, "Why are you staying here? Just go ahead," he uttered.

"Right back at you because you'll be late if you still stay here," I replied.

He sighed and stared down, "I never missed a day of shooting, I didn't slack off at practice. My left hand nail care is also good. Even today's horoscope ranks Cancer as number one, I even brought today's lucky item, Racoon Shigaraki. I made sure to tie the lace of my right shoe first... I'm sure that I've done everything," he said in a low voice.

I raised an eyebrow, _what he just said didn't make sense at all. This horoscope addict..._

He stood up and faced me, "I'll win today, Azami" he announced, his face showing me how sure he was.

"I know how prepared you are, but don't get ahead of yourself," I suggested. He shrugged and made his way to the door, leaving me. I sighed, _when will this cocky guy learn his lesson?_

* * *

"Even if we're dealing with a tiger or a rabbit, there is only one thing for a lion to do. Crush them with all our might! As usual, we must win!"

"Yeah!"

They all walked to the court, I sighed. As usual, we must win? Otsubo-senpai surely says something funny.

The game started with Kagami taking the ball, Shutoku proceeded with their run and gun. My eyes weren't able to follow Kuroko's sudden disappearance. _Misdirection?_ I smiled, this is getting interesting, Seirin is the real deal. Kagami got the ball and was about to do an alley-oop but Midorima stopped him then scored a three pointer.

I sighed. _Well, I can't deny that, Shutoku is still strong with Midorima's consistent three pointer, Takao's hawk eye, Otsubo-senpai's strong center skills, and Nii-san and Kimura-senpai's mixed strength. With just that, they can easily get the upper hand. It's not like I'm putting Seirin on a different level but for some reason..._

"Seirin might win, Coach" I mumbled. Coach Nakatani stared at me, his face somewhat calm.

"Oi, Kimura, Takao mark change. Mark number 11," he announced to Takao who was dribbling near our bench. He smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. _No way, Coach... Takao can completely stop Kuroko. I'm begging you please win, Seirin!_

* * *

"Azami, you haven't changed your opinion about the winner?" Coach Nakatani asked again when the players went back to the court after the time out for the first quarter. I turned to him and wryly smiled, "It's still foggy, Coach. But I don't want to doubt what I just said earlier"

"You seem to be too sure about it"

"I am..." _because the Second quarter will be scarier than the first one..._

* * *

"Coach, give me the ball, the entire second quarter," Midorima announced. I stared at him and shook my head. Otsubo-senpai and the other Regulars showed off their pissed faces.

"Coach, can I hit him?" Nii-san asked, he was wearing his usual eerie smile.

"Miyaji, why don't you throw a pineapple at him? My family runs a convenience store," Kimura-senpai uttered.

Takao laughed and patted Midorima on his back, "Just how self-centered are you? I love it!"

Midorima ignored him and faced the Coach, "No matter how they come at us, I will shut them down," he seriously announced.

Coach Nakatani nodded, "Okay, let's call that three of your selfish actions for the day and do it"

"Seriously, Coach?" both Nii-san and Kimura-senpai was surprised. I covered my mouth so to control my laughter, I really love these irritated faces.

"You know I'm at my limit. If that's what the coach says, I have no choice. Do what you want the first half, but if we lose..." Otsubo-senpai warned. Midorima swallowed hard. The timer buzzed for the second quarter, announcing for the player's to return. Midorima stared at me as if asking for something, I got the message and I only shook my head as a reply. He narrowed his eyes then returned with the others. _Midorima's such a spoiled brat when it comes to this..._

* * *

15-27 marks the second quarter. _Urgh, it pisses me off_, "Midorima, show kindness to your opponents!" I called out. He heard it despite the shouts of Persistent and Tireless, our cheering squad.

He narrowed his eyes and abruptly shook his head. He shoots another three-pointer. I gritted my teeth, _can't this guy listen to me at least once?_

* * *

27-48 marks the third quarter, I ignored the score. Despite the loud cheers of the crowd, I can still hear the rain on the background_. Kagami will touch the ball seven times finally stopping Midorima's shots,_ my eyes widened. Is that the future?

I looked back at the game, Midorima was jumping for a jump shot while Kagami jumps with him touching the ball with his forefinger. His touch didn't stop the ball from entering the hoop but it still creates a new strength for Seirin. Seven times? I grinned, Seirin will really win with that. Looks like that Kagami found out Midorima's weakness. My grinned widened while my heart paced, they managed to exceed my expectations but still... something's wrong with number 10. I sighed, my grin turning to a serious expression. You're getting overboard, Kagami Taiga. You're giving me the creeps even though you can stop them with that jumping power, you're still lacking something. I looked over Midorima, he was gritting his teeth. He was surely pissed off, huh?

_Kagami's ability will soon wear off and his jumping ability will only last for two jumps in the fourth quarter. Generalizing everything, this game will only fall to the Kuroko's hands he will lead Seirin to victory._

The future was as clear as ice. I smiled. _In_ _your face, Shutoku, I already know the final play and sadly your side lost._

* * *

"Eighty two to eighty one, Seirin won!" the referee announced.

"Thank you very much!" both teams announced. The players from Shutoku walked back to the bench. I looked up to Midorima who stopped near me and looked down, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't stare at me like that, I told you right?" I said grinning. "Sorry, Midorima but it seems like your dream ended too... you were too absorbed in believing that you'll only win by yourself, your play was too self-centered"

"The last thing I would want to hear was that sermon," he sighed, "You may be right this time but next time..." he faced Seirin's bench. "I'll win"

"I? Don't tell me you haven't learned your lesson yet?"

He looked at sternly before leaving without saying anything.

"Hey, Azami-chan, where did Shin-chan ran off to?" Takao asked running to me.

"Let him be... he might've been crying on a corner," I replied with a smile. He raised an eyebrow then laughed, "Seriously, Shin-chan is crying? What a loser"

"You're not frustrated about your loss?" I asked curiously, he seemed happy even if that's the result of the game.

"Nah... I was surprised that Seirin won, but it's not like I don't accept our loss"

"What a weirdo"

* * *

_Three days later..._

"Are you angry?" I asked. Midorima was alone on the gym, doing his usual shooting practices.

"About what?" he asked, not looking back at me. "The Regulars are giving me the cold shoulder when they found out that I supported Seirin" I replied.

"I'm not angry, it's just unacceptable for us to lose," he replied shooting a three-pointer. "Besides, if you can see the future why don't you tell us how to counter them?"

"Don't ask for the impossible because that's cheating"

He didn't reply and just proceeded on shooting. "You're just like Kuroko," he uttered.

"How am I related to him, Mister?"

He faced me, "You both believed that team plays solve everything"

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ So some part of this are just retold with my OC added. I hope that it doesn't bore you though... ^-^_

_I'll post the next one right ahead to compensate_

* * *

**_Quote for next chapter: If I'm on the team's captain's shoes I won't be pleased to hear that_**


	7. Jump

"Well, don't they?" I asked picking up a ball and jumping to shoot it. He doesn't seem surprised when I did that. Well, I'm a part of the Women's Basketball team after all even if I'm just a sub player.

"Besides, you were such a spoiled brat on that game"

"I'm not a spoiled brat" he said irritated.

"Yes, yes, but would you please do something with that self-centered attitude of yours?"

His eyebrows knitted together, "Stop lecturing me"

"I'm not an enemy, Midorima..." I said raising my hands innocently. "They all believed in you, Midorima... you need to believe in them too"

"Stop going on with that weird logic of yours"

I smiled and pick up the ball, jumping to shoot it but because he was taller he stole the ball and shoot for his score. I get the ball and dribbled while he switched to defence, "What kind of team is favourable to you?"

"Shutoku's unified one," I replied, running past him and planning to dunk it but he stole the ball and made his set of three. _Somehow, this feels nostalgic, since when did I play Basketball? Was it two years? No, it was... _

I stole the ball from him and he defended, I smiled and make it past him again and making a hook shot.

"Not bad," he uttered.

I sighed and shook my head, "Well, compared to you I'm just a sub during my MidSchool basketball years"

He slightly smiled and stole the ball, he jumped to make his three-pointer. I jumped too hoping to do what Kagami did on the last game. He faked the shoot and descended. My eyes widened, _no way,_ _I jumped too high!_

I closed my eyes waiting for the result but instead of falling to the hard floor, I was caught by two strong arms. "Stop doing anything stupid, troublemaker" Midorima said sternly. "You know very well that you're digging your own grave by jumping too high"

My cheeks heated up that I averted my gaze, "I-I'm sorry, c-can you please put me down already? I-I'm h-heavy"

"You're just a bag of dog bones," he replied. I narrowed my eyes, _bag of dog bones? Seriously..._

"I'm really sorry, Midorima so just put me down okay, this is embarrassing," I complained, the earlier dazed expression was gone.

He obeyed putting me down gently, "And please take a shower, you stink"

"Shut up"

"Takao, come out from where you are hiding!" I called out by the time Midorima disappeared to change to his uniform.

"Ah, I thought I can stay hidden for long. Nice one, Azami-chan," Takao greeted finally coming out from his hiding place.

"Keep that a secret, it's embarrassing," I said blushing. "I'm not that good really"

He laughed, "Stop being so modest, Azami-chan"

"I am MO-DEST"

He patted my back, "Shin-chan and you really make a good pair"

"Shut up, Takao!" I yelled and someone even yelled with me. It was Midorima.

Takao laughed, "Your voices synced perfectly!"

"Stop saying ridiculous things, Takao" Midorima said pissed off.

"I'm going home," I was equally pissed that I left the two of them without hearing their complaints. I can't believe that guy, why does he keep pairing me up with Midorima? I can't even imagine it.

* * *

I hummed while watching Kagami and Kuroko was playing one-on-one, I went to Seirin to visit Miaka but my attention was quickly drawn to this pair playing one-on-one alone in a street court.

"Who's humming?!" Kagami yelled, irritated.

"Her," Kuroko answered, pointing at my direction.

"Eh?" Kagami turned and I smiled at him. "What are you doing here, Shutoku?!"

"Can't I watch?" I asked putting my hands on my pockets, "And yes, I am from Shutoku, the well-known Prison High. My name is not Shutoku though, it's Azami"

"Prison High?!"

"Nice to see you again, Miyaji-san," Kuroko greeted. I raised an eyebrow, _how did he know who I was? I only met him last prelim..._ I shook my head and decided not to voice out that question. Instead I picked up the ball and roll it with my index finger.

"Kuroko, who is this woman?" Kagami asked curiously. Kuroko smiled, "She was a subplayer back at Taiyou"

"How did you know?" I asked dribbling the ball, I can't contain this curiosity anymore. First, Miaka and now it's Kuroko. He seemed surprised by my reaction, "You don't remember, Miyaji-san?"

"I don't know what you're talking about to be honest," I jumped and throw the ball, it went straight in. I sighed, "Actually, I was here for Miaka—"

"You know that loud runt!" Kagami yelled.

"You're overreacting, Kagami-kun" Kuroko comments, taking the ball again.

I sighed and decided to change the subject, "That was a good game against Shutoku, I'm glad you won"

"Huh? Why aren't you supporting your own school?" Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No need, they always win. It's fun to see their defeated faces because of that guy," I replied with a smile.

"So, you share the same thoughts as mine, Miyaji-san" Kuroko said with a pleased smile.

"Yeah," I tucked my hair behind my ear. "A team needs a strong bond so they could play well. I believe that Seirin will surely prove that to others"

"You're weird," Kagami said, "If I'm on the team's captain's shoes I won't be pleased to hear that"

"Of course, you won't" I turned, "That was a good convo, I better go"

"Wait, Miyaji-san," Kuroko called.

I turned back to him raising an eyebrow, "You seem to have forgotten the GoM already"

"I didn't meet you actually... I only met Midorima but not formerly"

"You did meet us two years ago, though"

* * *

"Shin-chan, stop sulking. You're annoying me," Takao complained.

"Shut up, I can't believe that she'll visit Seirin," Midorima irritatingly crumpled his paper. "What's wrong with that, Shin-chan? Azami-chan's a free spirit after all"

"Scorpios are pain in the ass"

"You're cruel, Shin-chan, don't add me to that list"

"Shut up"

Takao laughed, "Just admit it, Shin-chan. You like her, don't you?"

"Yes, I like to tie her down on a post"

Takao laughed again, "Ahh, the feeling of being young~"

* * *

**_A/N_**_: There you go... I hope I've compensated enough... I apologize for Azami's weird behavior of not supporting her own school. Anyway, thanks for reading!^-^_

* * *

**_Quote for next chapter:_**

_Damn it, taking care of them is a pain in the ass. Now I know the nightmares Miaka was going through._


	8. Lay-up

"Azami, the Coach is calling for you!" I turned to the caller, it was Nii-san. I stood up and walked to him. "Why this early? Do you have a game?"

"He wants to make a proposal"

I raised an eyebrow then shrugged, "Okay..."

He nodded and motioned me to follow him to the gym. I obeyed and walked with him. The Coach and the team were there.

"Yo, jailmates!" I greeted.

"Enough with that, Azami. We're not your jailmates," Nii-san said annoyed. I grinned and turned to the Coach. "What do we have here, Coach Nakatani?"

"I've thought about this a lot," he started. "Since, you're present in every game and practice, I decided on taking you to a higher level"

"Higher level?"

He nodded, "The whole team didn't see a problem on my decision"

"I'm not sure if I can follow your trail of thought, Coach. Mind getting to your point?"

"What I'm saying is, I'm making you Shutoku's official manager"

"M-Manager, what?"

"Please Azami, don't look so surprised. You're supposed to be expecting this," Otsubo-senpai retorted. _I wasn't expecting this and I don't have any experience!_ I complained in my head. I stared directly at Midorima asking for back-up. But he only nodded at me, his lips curving to a slight smile. I shrugged then sighed.

"Are you sure, Coach? Mind you, I'm pretty lazy"

"Oh? But you never missed anything"

"Because I have to stick with Nii-san!"

"Come on, Azami. Opportunities like this don't last so if I were you I'll grab it already," Nii-san said with a sweet smile on his face. But honestly, that smile sucks. I folded my arms and looked up the ceiling thinking for my decision. I sighed, _it's a majority's decision, and how am I supposed to contradict it? This is a ploy to make me support Shutoku more, right? _

"Fine... I'll do it," I uttered, giving up. They cheered except for Midorima who only nodded.

"You'll start tomorrow, I'll teach you about your new job today" Coach Nakatani said with a smile on his face. _Heck!_

* * *

"Manager, water please!" I went near to give Otsubo-senpai what he wanted. "Thank you," he gets back to the drills. I walked to the others and give them bottled water and a face towel. My last stop was Midorima who was alone on the other side of the court. He was doing his usual shooting exercises. When Midorima descended, I held on to his right shoulder and raised my heels to put a towel on top of his head. He turned to me pulling of a surprised look.

"Yo," I greeted stepping back. He slightly put his glasses down and wipes the sweat on his face.

"How's your first day being a Manager?" he asked, putting his glasses up again.

"Terrible," I replied scratching the back of my head. "I need to do a lot of things and it's horribly tiring me out"

"Lazy," he uttered, returning to practice. "I know," I said not trying to deny what he just said.

"Why don't you try Women's Basketball again?" he advised.

"I don't want to," I get a ball and throw it to him. He caught it and made a shot. "Try to shoot without jumping," I suggested. He shrugged and do as I said, it went in.

"Why don't you apply that on games?"

"Shut up. I have my own coordinating style, I don't need you to tell me what tricks I should use"

"I know," I uttered throwing a ball to him again, instead of getting it he dodged it. "And would you please stop throwing balls at me?" he said, irritated. I was about to answer but I was called by Nii-san that's why I quickly went to him.

After the drills, I went back to the bench, tired and weary. Takao sat beside me and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Yo, Azami. Do you miss Shin-chan?" he teased.

"What are you blabbering about?" I asked wiping my sweat with my sleeve.

"You were talking to him a while ago that we were quite scared to disturb the moment. Only Miyaji-senpai had the courage to do it"

"I was just greeting him, is that wrong? Besides, we're friends"

"More than friends," he corrected me.

"Shut up, Takao" I left him to go back to my Manager duties. _Damn it, taking care of them is a pain in the ass. Now I know the nightmares Miaka was going through._

"Don't overexert yourself," Nii-san said while wiping the sweat on his face. "I know you can't manage being that busy since you're one of the laziest people I know"

_You were the one who forced me to do it!_ "Thank you for the concern," I said sarcastically. What a weird way of showing concern...

"Yeah, sincerely from your big bro"

I ignored him and proceeded to the court to pick up the balls they used for practice. I sighed, taking out my phone to read an E-mail. It was from Miaka.

**RE: Miaka**

I have a crush on...

I shook my head and simply placed my phone on my pocket. She's getting ahead of me again by having a crush. Well, I've to get on with these Manager duties first before thinking about it.

* * *

"Yo, jailmates!" I greeted, slowing my bike down. Takao did the same, "Ohayo, Azami-chan!"

"Good morning," Midorima said, his attention was mainly on the book he was reading. Beside him was a ceramic snow man. "So you've a bike, too?" Takao said moving his bike again. I followed suit and nodded. "I'm actually planning to take Nii-san as a passenger but when he passed because he wants to ride the bus with Kimura-senpai"

"Let's change bikes," he proposed. I laughed and moved the bike faster leaving them, "In your dreams, Takao!"

"What did you say, Azami-chan?!" he raised his speed, I laughed knowing fully well that he was irritating his passenger.

_WHACK!_  
I knew it, I stopped my bike and turned. Midorima just hit Takao with the book he was holding. I laughed and just moved the bike and get to school first.

* * *

_**A/N: The laptop will go on a vacation so my updates will be stopped for awhile(please bear with me). I sincerely thank the readers and the followers of this story. It wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you ^-^**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke~_

* * *

**Quote for the next chapter:**_No matter what you do, it's not like you'll win this game. Because starting from the basics I am better more than any ace players combined_


	9. Brick

**A/N: Heyo, guys! thanks a lot for supporting this story.(**_I miss you everyone_**) I've been in a long vacation and "will be" on vacation leave again. Belated Merry Christmas to everybody")... So here it is, a new chapter, sorry for the wait~!**

* * *

"Azami, are you coming?" Nii-san asked, I just exited the storage room that time, "Coming for?"

"We're going to watch today's Inter High match"

"Uh, yes, please wait for awhile," I went to the bench to get my things and joined them. Weird though, because that pineapple is not coming with us.

* * *

We entered the gym and sat on the stands, I sat beside game had started and Touo quickly got the lead.

"Oh? He's not playing yet?" Takao mumbled.

"Who are you expecting?"

"One of Shin-chan's friends is in Touo, namely Aomine Daiki-kun"

"Aomine?"

"Yup, Didn't you know he was the Generation of Miracle's ace player"

_Aomine Daiki?_ I sighed, somehow the name is nostalgic. The second quarter was ending when the said man entered the game. I stared at him intently, dark brown skin, dark blue hair and a cocky grin.

_"No matter what you do, it's not like you'll win this game. Because starting from the basics I am better more than any ace players combined"_

My eyes widened, what was that? Is that a voice from the future? I shook my head, returning my gaze at the game. "My head hurts..." I mumbled, swallowing hard.

"Want to go now?" Takao asked.

I shook my head, "I haven't seen it yet"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Calm down," he said, placing an arm around my shoulder to ease me. "I'm calm..." I uttered leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

"Midorimacchi, why are you sulking, is it because of the game?" Kise asked Midorima, looking at the green haired guy suspiciously. "It's the game, fool," Midorima replied irritated. Kise looked at the place where Midorima was looking. _Wasn't that Shutoku's team?_ he thought, noticing the guy with the Hawk Eye, who had placed his arm around a black haired woman.

"Ah, I get it. You're jealous of that, Midorimacchi? Then find a girlfriend already," he suggested. "Shut up," Midorima replied, raising his glasses slightly. "I don't need you to tell me senseless things"

* * *

"Azami-chan, stop looking at Aomine like that, someone will burn up with jealousy," Takao uttered. "Who will?" I asked, sitting back and removing his arm around me.

"Shin-chan will"

I raised an eyebrow and sighed, "If he's here then he would've smacked you already, if that's what you want to point out."

He laughed, "Silly Azami-chan"

I ignored him and just focused on the game, an image projected on my head. The final play of today's game. _Seirin will be crushed by Touo..._

I yawned and stood up, "Where are you going, Azami-chan? The game's not yet over," Takao said. "It's over," I replied.

"Huh but the fourth quarter just started," Takao uttered. I ignored him and just exchanged glances with my brother. He only nodded, deciding to let me do what I want.

"See you tomorrow, jail mates. Please do stay well" I said before leaving.

* * *

I was alone eating monja on Okanomiyaki. I decided to stop by to eat... erase that, honestly I went here because Miaka was nagging me to come. But she was late that I'm getting impatient every minute that pass me by.

"This is your fault for making me wait, Kise-kun" I heard Miaka's voice and by instinct I turned around. "I'm sorry, Micchan..." a tall blonde guy was beside her.

"Miaka, here!" I called. They both turned to me, "Azacchan!" Miaka rushed to my table and give me a hug. "How are you?" she asked sitting excitedly.

"Fine, I guess..." I replied eyeing the tall guy beside her suspiciously.

"Ah, I'm Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you," he said with an easy smile while lending a hand.

"Miyaji Azami," I said before shaking hands with him.

"So, what's with the sudden meeting?" I asked stuffing my mouth with monja.

"Why? Is anyone forbidding you to see me?" she asked. I shook my head, "I don't have a boyfriend to worry about"

"You seem to be familiar, Miyaji-chan," Kise uttered, "But I'm not sure because that girl's hair is black"

"Azacchan's hair is dark blue, but if it's dark it will look like black," Miaka explained.

"Uh, I remember! You were with the Shutoku team?"

"Yes, why?"

"Midorimacchi is staring at you and that Hawk eye guy"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Sir, is there a free table?" a familiar voice echoed from the entrance. I turned meeting Midorima's light green eyes.

"Speak of the devil," Miaka uttered.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise called.

"K-Kise, why the hell are you here?!" Midorima exclaimed.

"Quit whining, just come over here," I retorted. Midorima sat beside me quickly folding his arms on his chest and his face showed quick irritation.

"So you were watching the game, aren't you?" I started breaking the awkward silence between us. "You liar"

"You bet he is, Midorimacchi was even wearing a silly disguise," Kise said stifling a laugh.

"What kind of disguise, Kise-kun?" Miaka asked, clinging to the blonde guy's arm. _She have a tall men fear after all, I guess it just didn't work on Kise._

"Shut your potholes, Kise" Midorima said sharply.

Kise ignored him, "He was wearing a pair of shades" the three of us laughed.

"That was lame, Midorima!" I patted his back on compensation.

"I'm sorry for having a lame disguise," he said irritatingly.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you a good one, next time" I uncontrollably laughed.

He glared at me and said nothing. But I can tell that he was blushing despite his efforts to hide it.

* * *

The two of us were walking home and for some reason he had been sulking since we left Okonomiyaki.

"Aw, Shin-chan, stop sulking, you're creeping me out," I teased with a cute girlish voice, while copying Takao's words.

"What are you doing?" he asked irritated.

"Stop sulking, stupid. I know you're angry about Kise and Miaka teasing your lame disguise but don't let it affect you the whole day"

"Shut up"

I laughed, "You're really fun to tease"

"Come. I'll show you how irritated I am today"

"Wha—" he pulled me that I hit my back on his chiselled chest. His hold was tight yet gentle though. I tensed and yelled something randomly. "There's a CAT!"

He released me and searched for a cat, I got that opportunity to run. "Hey!" he chased after me.

"Help, a rapist is coming after me!" I yelled to ease my tension. The problem is no one's around to hear me. He ran faster but before he could reach me I bumped a person. "Uh...sorry" I apologized hurriedly.

"Miyaji?" that person I bumped asked. I was about to say something but Midorima grabbed my hand and glared at that person.

"Let's go, Azami" Midorima said coldly, turning back and dragging me along. I looked back at that person, who was staring right back at me surprised.

"It hurts, Midorima" I complained, he stopped and released my hand. "I'm sorry"

"Huh?" _he's apologizing for real._

"You heard what you heard, don't make me repeat myself"

I sighed trying to calm my heart down, "Hmm? Where did your lucky item ran off to?"

"Crap! I forgot, stay here and I'll get it," he said before leaving me to look for it. Somehow, I feel relieved that he left me. I can't shake off the feeling that I missed out on something.

* * *

_quote for the next chapter: As a senior, I hate depending on a sophomore like you but since you'll pay the price then so be it..._


	10. Bounce

Miaka stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the familiar brunette standing near Seirin's entrance. That brunette noticed her and walked to her. She stepped back, annoyed and irritated.

"What are you doing here, Kurosawa?!" she asked angrily.

"I just came here and I was greeted fiercely? How impolite can you get"

"Look, Kurosawa, I don't have time to deal with your crazy antics. If you've to say anything please state it out already"

"I came to talk about some trivial matters. Please come with me," as soon as he said that he quickly walked away. This brunette was Kurosawa Yuuji, the coach of the Boy's Basketball team back at Taiyou. Miaka and Kurosawa weren't in good terms back then. Even if they were both coordinating for both the girls and boys basketball team of Taiyou. This guy can be considered as a genius since he was able to hold a team while he was only at his first year much like Aida Riko. This guy is also the person who managed to ask Azami to participate as a substitute player.

The two sat on a lone bench in the nearby park. "Get to the point already, you're wasting my time," Miaka said, irritated by the brunette's way of shrouding her in the dark.

"I saw Miyaji again the other day... it's been two years since I had last seen her," he started, staring at the empty space blankly.

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about? She was a student at Taiyou, it's impossible for you to miss her out on that past two years"

He smiled at the scenery before him, "You were in the hospital last year and you were kidnapped on the other. How can you be sure that two years ago, Miyaji was still visible?"

A look of surprise marks her face. "W-What did you say?"

* * *

"Whoah, Azami-chan, are you really human?" Takao asked, looking exaggeratingly amazed.

"What's wrong of getting a 100 on a test?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I only got 75, that's not fair," he complained, "You're not even studying, because you're busy with your Manager duties"

"Hmm... I'm a natural genius, you see" I said leaning back and smirking to myself. He was about to say something but I stopped him. "I was kidding so don't say anything ridiculous..." I sighed, "Actually, I've been studying some High School material back at Mid School ever since Nii-san got in Shutoku"

"Wah? Seriously?"

"Takao! Stop chatting with Azami and get your ass back here and practice!" Nii-san shouted. "Coming!" Takao yelled back and winked at me before finally going back to the court. I smiled, Nii-san would never let anyone slack off in practice since he had worked harder to be a regular.

I stretched and walked to the bench, getting the stock of towels and bottles there to be handed out to the players.

"You got 100 in today's test, right?" Midorima asked as soon as I gave him his bottle.

"Why? Are you going to complain to me like Takao?"

"No, because it's not like you're the only one who got a 100 in the exam"

"You're just self-centered, aren't you?"

"I'm not saying anything that is unproved"

"Shin-chan's not good at being honest though," Takao butts in, immediately putting an arm around me.

"Shut up, Takao" Midorima showed irritation while looking at Takao.

"I agree, he's such a horrible hypocrite," I teased.

"Don't join in!" Midorima glared at me but I only shrugged it off and gave Takao a high five.

* * *

"What the hell, Kurosawa?!" out of frustration, Miaka pulled the brunette up by his collar. "Why're you making it hard for everybody?"

Kurosawa puts her hands away, "I'm not making it hard for anybody," he glared at her and sighed, "You can warn her or not, not like she'd believe you"

"Kuro— Hey, get back here!"

The brunette just waved at her and continued to walked away. Miaka gritted her teeth and grabbed her phone, only to froze and look blankly at it. In the end, she didn't have the strength to do it.

* * *

_Kamenori High, 3:52 pm_

Takeuchi, the team captain of Kamenori's basketball team bobbed his head to the other side. His placid eyes searched for the team's shooting guard. "Oi, Ren. Is Yuuji around?"

"Ah? that brat, he visited an old friend," Ren, who was the team's center replied before continuing his laps.

"Shall I call him, Take-kun?" Kazuo, the team's easy going point guard asked the captain while smiling like a dork. He even waved his phone at the Captain.

"No need," another voice said, it comes from Arashi, the team's small forward. He came in with Kurosawa.

"Sorry for being late, Captain" Kurosawa apologized politely.

Takeuchi didn't reply, instead he passed him a ball which he caught in time. "As a senior, I hate depending on a sophomore and getting used for a ploy but since you'll pay the price so be it"

Kurosawa simply nodded and dribbled the ball before silently shooting it. "Honestly, why would you go that far just because of a girl who suddenly resurfaced?" Ren asked curiously.

"Ren's right, you'll lose _as in_ everything you know," Arashi said, "And knowing a man like you, you would never do anything this reckless. You've worked harder just so you can play with us even if you're not fit to do that"

"I'll miss you in the court, Yu-kun," Kazuo said emphatically.

The brunette simply smiled at them, "I apologize for not being clear to my intentions so far. Truth to be told, I don't want to do this and I still have second thoughts until now. But the Captain is right, I shouldn't ask for this big a favour if I won't pay for it. Besides, I'm doing this for that woman..."

"Was she that important?" Takeuchi asked, intrigued by the shooting guard's words.

"I think so..."

* * *

I stole some of Midorima's French fries while he was arguing with Takao. They've been on it for thirty minutes already.

"Hey, Shin-chan, Azami-chan stole some of your fries," Takao reported. Midorima turned to me, annoyed. "Why did you pull me out here, anyway?"

"You're slow, Shin-chan. Azami-chan's taking you into consideration"

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Takao's remark. "I took you both out because I have no one to ask not that I have ulterior motives. Besides, I want to take a break after the long manager duty today~"

Takao only shook his head and looked at me, amused. Midorima's reaction was different because he glared at me.

"Are you kidding me? You were sleeping the whole practice!"

I only smiled at him, "Oh, come on... I was doing my job properly, I woke up and handed the bottles and towels on the right time. I even asked Nii-san to give the others a super hellish training"

"You're horrible"

"Thank you," I dipped the fries on the ketchup and looked up to them. "Aren't you happy that I treated you for the second time around, Midorima?"

"I'm not because I don't need a woman to pay for my needs"

I stared at him, amused. "Oh, I see... then pay me later, how does that sound?"

"Sure"

Takao laughed, "What are you doing Midorima? Don't reject God's grace upon you!"

"You'll pay also, Takao"

"Huh? But I'm broke!"

"Look at Midorima, he was an epitome of 'gentlemanness' earlier, why don't you follow suit?"

Midorima ignored our conversation and just paid attention to what he's eating. "Hey, dude~ please pay for me, 'kay?" Takao pleaded but Midorima shrugged him off.

"Pay for it yourself"

"But I'm seriously broke,man"

"I don't care"

I shook my head and smiled, if this goes on, I'll surely be rich in no time.

* * *

"We've a practice game against Kamenori High School tomorrow," Coach Nakatani announced.

"Kamenori? I haven't heard that name before, does that school exist?" I asked while pushing the cart to the middle of the court.

"Yes it is, they made it to the Nationals last year but because they lost to Seishinkan their title was quickly snatched away," Otsubo-senpai explained.

"Why are they challenging us for a practice game then?" Nii-san asked, intrigued by the said school.

"I don't know, but we're going to take these challenge regardless of anything," Coach Nakatani said in confirmation. The team then proceeded to practice while the Coach gave me a background of the school we're competing against.

I read it from top to bottom and a particular name caught my eye. _Kurosawa Yuuji? Did I hear this name before?_

* * *

**_A/N_**_: Thank you so much for reading this~!_

_Soorry for the upcoming slow updates because I really have to review for exams after this I'll surely update fast. _

_I hope you appreciate my efforts in this and I would really love a review so I'll push through this") Thanks a lot again_

* * *

**_quote for the next chapter: Don't worry I'll make you remember..._**


	11. Rebound

**A/N:** **So, this is my once again last update, I'll update again after exams. After this I'll really study for our test. To all who reviewed and adds this to their favs and follows, I really appreciate it, thank you very much.**

**The quote for this chapter was supposed to be: Will it be okay for me to use that tomorrow? They seem to be doing their best, besides... if I do that it will be cheating**.

I got carried away that the quote for Chapter 12 was typed in the end of chapter 10, soory bout that

**to Infinite Skye: Thanks a lot for the "good luck", I really appreciate it, I'll do my best for our upcoming 3rd quarter exam ~**

**to Good For Nothing: Hey there, yes, I'll let you be Azami's jailmate, it's easy just wear something orange, just kidding**

**to TeeRoss90(since I can't see any sign for PM in your review I'll put it here, though it's quite late): Thanks for having the time to read this, I already added three new chapters. Hope you can find the time to read it^_^**

**to Tesshi(since I can't see any sign for PM in your review I'll put it here, though it's quite late): I'll thank you just the same for reading this all the way through. I already updated, hope you can find the time to read it ^-^**

_See you again after, minna~_

* * *

"Yo, Azami-chan!" Takao greeted hitting my back in frenzy.

"Itte! I'm one of the female species for goodness' sake!" I complained, irritated by his sudden appearance and because he disturbed the peace I felt earlier.

"Eh? You're unusually lively today, what's wrong?" he asked putting an arm around my shoulder.

" 'Lively' is different from 'Irritated', fool," I uttered, removing his arm around me and walking faster, "And don't bother me! bother that friend of yours!"

"Nah, Shin-chan is busy right now!"

I walked even faster since he can catch up, "Why me?!"

"Because you're cute when you complain at me with that irritated face of yours"

I sighed, "That's the same with Midorima so just go back there and bother him. I need to find someplace where I can sleep peacefully"

"Eh? Sleeping again? You nearly got a ticket to the detention room, earlier"

"Leave me alone"

Since my eyes were sown I bumped a wall, or rather a hard chest. "You look at wher—"

"Ah, hello, Shin-chan," Takao greeted the person I bumped.

I massaged my forehead, "That hurts, what's with that chest anyway?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," he raised his glasses and walked past leaving the two of us without saying anything. "What's gotten into him?"

"Maybe because he was embarrassed?"

I furrowed my brows, "I really can't handle you Takao, your mind is flying elsewhere"

"And your mood is flying too"

I sighed, "I just need to sleep so I can calm down, the practice game will be tomorrow so I feel quite tense"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why would you? You never cheered for us"

"What if I want to do that in the practice game?"

* * *

"Yo, Mana—" Otsubo gulped upon noticing that Azami was sleeping on the bench with her varsity jacket covering her. He stared at her brother questionably.

"She came earlier but dozed off," her brother answered. "Well, there won't be trouble if anyone of you wouldn't wake—"

"TAKAO!"

The third years and the other people on court stared at the bench. They all shook their heads and gave their pity to the person who will die after fifteen minutes.

* * *

"Sleeping isn't one of your Manager duties," Midorima retorted, raising his glasses and staring back at me. I pouted, "I know, I just rested a bit... besides, that really piss me off, Takao, your way of waking me up was BRUTAL"

"You're the brute one for whacking my head!" Takao complained.

"No towel and water for you later," I stood up and stretched.

"NO WAY, I'D DIE"

I ignored him and just pushed the cart of basketballs. Midorima followed after me while Takao still complained. I walked to the scoring charts and fix them so they could start a practice game among themselves.

_Will it be okay for me to use that tomorrow? They seem to be doing their best, besides... if I do that it will be cheating_

* * *

"Okay, this will be my stop!" I announced cheerfully before stepping down of the rickshaw. Takao offered to drive me until the train station in exchange of the bottle and towel. Midorima didn't object so now I'm here. Takao breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tomorrow, win for me, okay?" I asked, a smile still on my face.

"Who do you think you're talking to, Azami-chan?"

"Stop underestimating us"

I gave them an innocent look, "I'm actually overestimating you"

Takao laughed, "You've to work harder on trying to look so innocent"

"Yeah, right, _ja ne!_"

* * *

We entered the wide Basketball Court of Kamenori High. My gaze turned to the bench of the opposing team where I met the eyes of a familiar brunette. He smiled at me suspiciously.

"Are you familiar with that brunette?" Coach Nakatani asked.

"I don't know that guy," I remarked and continued walking. We all went to the locker room assigned for us.

* * *

"The practice game between Kamenori High School and Shutoku High School starts now!"

"Bow!"

"Let's have a clean match!"

The ball was thrown in the air and was ready for tip-off. Otsubo-senpai got it ahead and as planned the team proceeded to its run-and-gun. Passing it back and forth to get to the hoop, we managed to make the first five points of the first quarter. Kimura-senpai was about to made a lay-up when the captain of the team, Takeuchi slapped the ball. It was passed to Kurosawa who made a three pointer. Kimura-senpai gets it for a rebound passing it to Takao who passed it to Midorima who made his long range three-pointer.

The game gets heated up again when the point guard, Kazuo got the ball. "One, don't let them take the lead!" he announced to his team mates.

"Yeah!"

Kamenori managed to score but still Shutoku got the first quarter by nine points ahead. They all returned to the bench for the two minutes break. The game resumed after and for some reason, Kamenori's way of playing was giving me the creeps. Because oddly, their moves, coordination and everything was quite familiar. Have I seen this before? It seems like they were replaying something. As if on cue, some sort of vision entered my mind.

* * *

_A team was playing against Teiko. The third quarter had started and the score of the opposing team was starting to get farther and farther from Teiko's score. From the looks of it, it seems like they were depending on a miracle to win. The opposing team let a new member enter, replacing the power forward regular. _

_The new player was marked by # 7 of Teiko, basing from the height difference it is almost impossible for the new player to get pass him. That player simply jumped and #7 did the same, he made a stance which can be likened to a baseball player throwing the ball. It went in, miraculously despite the efforts of #7 to touch it with his fingers. The two descended and gave each other a heated stare before returning to their marks. _

_# 6 of Teiko managed to get the ball and made a formless shot, surprising the opposing team. The center of the opposing team gets the ball and made a dash for it while his team mates supported him for the basket. But still, Teiko gets the upper hand through #5 who managed to stop the center from making a shot. # 5 passed it to # 8 who performed the stance the new power forward made. The cries of the opposing team's bench can be heard along the lines, with a certain female correcting her team's idiocy._

_Only the shooting guard was listening, following the female's command and making a three pointer. The small forward quickly stole it as soon as it was landed but the ball was stolen to him by # 15. # 15 passed it to # 7 who made a long range three pointer rivalling the first one performed by the opposing team. _

_Some members of the opposing team are already fumbling in embarrassment for their loss. But still two players are still making it alive by trying to push the team's morale. The others managed to get it through and tried to do their best. Sadly, in the end..._

I breathed hard, the vision ended in time with the timer ending the first half. Our players walked to the bench and I gave them their bottle and towel. Coach and I stood up and we all walked to the locker room for our ten minutes break.

* * *

"Kamenori's not bad, they managed to make a tie..." Coach Nakatani uttered. "With this situation at hand, we've to think of a better way to destroy the balance"

I stood up from my seat while they were executing a game plan for the second half. "Coach, can I give them something?" I asked while advancing to my locker.

He just nodded, because his main attention was with the players gathered around. I shrugged and turned to my locker, opening it to get the honey-dipped lemons which I prepared earlier. I fake a cough to get their attention.

"Uh, here... I prepared this for today's match," I handed it out to them. Otsubo-senpai opened it revealing the yellow fruit clad in golden honey. They stared at each other, waiting for someone to dig in first.

"Whoa, it looks delicious, Azami-chan!" Takao remarked, he was the first one to taste it while the others watch him. "Oiishi!"

The others followed suit and wore the same pleased expression. I sighed in relief and just turned back to my locker to close it. All of a sudden, I heard a click which made me look down, only to notice a small device crashed by my heel.

I squatted down and reach for it, "What's this?" I examined it thoroughly, only to found out that it was a listening device.

_They're cheating?_


	12. Block

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke~ so please bear with me**

* * *

**A/N**: Finally~ I'm back from the depth of the third quarter exams~ I really missed hanging around fanfic`^-^

* * *

"Coach, can I give a small lecture?" I asked while hiding my hands to hide the broken listening device.

"Lecture?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lecture about defeating them," I replied casually. "I'm sorry for asking this too sudden"

"What do you think?" Coach Nakatani asked the others for their opinion.

"Uh, sure as long as it will help," Otsubo-senpai uttered.

I set up the board and place the black and white pieces on it, "There are two possible options for the opposing team which can result to both victories. First is here," I placed one white on the half line and three people guarding him. "They'll corner Midorima here, and stole the ball from behind, knowing that we have Takao, they'll pass around each other in rapid speed. Until their center will make the shot..." I explained while occasionally looking up to them to ensure that they are listening. I nodded to myself and repositioned the pieces on the board. "Their second option is this, they'll shut all the members down by taking them all in one man defense. They'll probably target me this time so I'll stand behind Coach and show that I'm not afraid. There are two important factors for these two options that they might make and that is a special trick of throwing the basketball in a way a pitcher do with a baseball, the other one was a lay-up," I looked up to their bewildered faces and smiled.

"This is the first time I lend a hand so use the info properly"

"Don't tell me you just—" Nii-san uttered.

"Yeah, the other team was cheating so I just used my trump card"

"Cheating?" Coach asked from behind.

"With a listening device, probably to overhear what Coach Nakatani will instruct the players. But since it's broken, we'll let them pick up what they just heard. Besides, the game plan is thoroughly changed now"

The players stared at each other finding the proper words to say in the situation. Otsubo-senpai cleared his throat gathering everyone's attention. "Thanks for the help... though I feel that it was bad for us to use your info"

"No worries, Senpai. I wasn't planning to use it either, it was just because they cheated"

"Okay, we'll just use this once"

"Yup"

* * *

The game resumed and as planned, we managed to get the first three points of the third quarter. Seeing this, the opposing team switched from their first to second options of victory still we managed to get the counterattack.

"Shutoku, do your best!" I yelled from the bench. I hung my head, I haven't cheered for them for a long time. Somehow, I felt good.

"I won't let any of you destroy my plan!" someone said in an outburst. It was Kurosawa who was marked by Takao. He jumped and using his right hand he made the first option that I was referring to earlier.

"I know you'll do that," I uttered while giving the others a signal. Kurosawa threw the ball the way a pitcher would do it. Being the tallest, Otsubo-senpai jumped in time with the ball and managed to slap it down and getting it ready for someone to take it. Takeuchi, the opposing team's captain got the ball swiftly. Since there's only one minute left for the fourth quarter, they'll make two depending options. The three point shot, the fake crossover and the lay-up.

I put my head from side to side and give each member a stare to give them my message. Using some hand signals to send it accurately. _Show me how you're going to deal with this, cheaters_

They avoided the use of the crossover, and get directly with the three point shot.

"Midorima!" Nii-san called and passed it to Midorima who managed to get it eventhough two people were guarding him. Nii-san and Takao took care of the double team and let Midorima score our usual full court three pointer.

_17 seconds..._

"Time is running, we can't waste this! Move!" Takeuchi announced executing a fast break which is caught by Ren who was in for the lay-up.

"Oh no, you don't" I uttered while smiling.

Ren made sure that no one will be able to stop him but Kimura-senpai was quicker and managed to stole the ball and slammed it in.

_Lost of options, already. I'm sorry but you should lose_

* * *

"This ends the practice game between Shutoku High and Kamenori High. One hundred one to ninety nine, Shutoku!"

"Thanks for the match!"

The players walked to the bench, I quickly gave each other a high five and handed out their towels and bottles. I grinned while they stared at me suspiciously.

"We won by default," Otsubo-senpai uttered. "I still hate the option we did though"

"Don't worry, Senpai~ It's over and done with" I said reassuring him.

He slightly smiled and motioned for the others to follow him to the locker room. I excused myself from Coach so I can talk to the opposing team about their listening device.

"Takeuchi Sanjo, right?" I asked using a dignified tone.

Takeuchi turned to me questionably. "What are you doing here, Shutoku Manager?"

"Just returning this," I uttered giving him the broken listening device. "Really, it was lame using that. If you're planning to defeat us come with a better response"

"It's not Take-kun's, Manager~ That listening device belongs to Yu-kun," Kazuo answered for me.

"That's right, don't bother talking to us because we can't supply you any information. just talk to Yuuji," Ren said from behind.

"And where is he?" I asked, looking at them grimly.

"He would probably be going to the roof top," Arashi answered for me.

I nodded and made my way to their rooftop. The sun was already setting from there and I can tell just by looking that it was a nice sight to behold. I noticed Kurosawa who was looking at the same scene from the rails.

"Kurosawa Yuuji," I called out.

He turned and looks somewhat surprised, "I didn't expect you to follow me"

"I want to talk to you about the listening device"

"Oh, that? I used to place that every game I had back at Taiyou. Whenever the opponent is stronger than us"

"Us? Taiyou?"

"I am Taiyou's basketball Coach"

"Excuse me, but I don't get what you're pointing out"

He lightly chuckled, "You really didn't remember me even though I played a major role back then"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but we only met now. It's impossible for me to get acquainted to you"

"Lies"

I raised an eyebrow, who the hell is this guy to tell these absurd things to me?

"I'm not lying," I remarked.

He suddenly grabbed me, holding both arms tightly. "Look, Miyaji, it's impossible for you to forget me! I was the one who—"

"Let me go," I said, unaffected by his threatening look. "You won't be able to endure the outcome of touching me"

"No! I won't let my efforts get to waste!" he said firmly. "So, come on and listen, I'll make you remember everything!"

"Are you telling me that I have amnesia? Well for your information, I don't have memory loss. I can prove that to you right now so let go of me"

"Not until you listen to me"

"No!" _Stop saying something absurd_

_Don't make me remember... please,_ a voice inside my head called out. I irritatingly punched his chin that he fell down.

"Screw you! I won't listen to your lies, who the hell do you think you are?! You don't even know who I am!"

I marched out and walked down, unutterably confused. Why would my head suggest something like that? I don't have amnesia, I can remember my past clearly. _Calm down_, I breathed hard. _There's nothing to worry about, Kurosawa's just trying to convince you to something... this is just a ploy, calm down..._

* * *

"Stop looking at that monja that way, Midorima. Honestly, you don't look like you want to eat it. It looks more like you want to sabotage it," I remarked while stuffing monja on my mouth.

"You're the one who should worry, I told you, stop treating me," he complained.

"Huh? But I really want to spend money now"

"Put it to better use rather than spending it on us!"

"Chill, Shin-chan, you're embarrassing us"

I sighed, he really likes to grumble about every little thing. I swallowed my monja, Nii-san and the others are on the other table. They certainly want to spend time with their fellow third years. "I talked to Kurosawa earlier..." I uttered while staring at my reflection the grilling plan.

"Eh? You really confronted them for cheating, huh?" Takao smiled at me.

"Of course," I replied. "And he said something stupid like me having to remember him and a past I don't know off"

"Whoa, is it something like 'Azami, we were lovers before, it's cruel for you not to remember—"

"Stop sprouting nonsense, Takao," Midorima said sternly while glaring at Takao who was acting earlier.

"Kurosawa didn't say anything like that, he was rather forcing his ideas on me"

"Azami, don't talk to that guy again. Who knows what silly things he'll be saying again," Midorima advised.

"Here comes the overprotective Shin-chan!~" Takao teased. "Who would do anything to protect his beloved Azami-chan"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" we both reacted. "That's unheard of!"

* * *

_From: Azami_

_Good night, Midorima_

_(: Don't keep your pineapple juices tire out~_

Midorima stared at the email from Azami. They exchanged e-mail addresses today. He was unconsciously annoyed that Takao got her e-mail ad first.

He shook his head and typed his reply. He slightly smiled.

_Re: Midorima_

_Good night and Sleep well_

He typed, rereading the message. He pushed his glasses up and was about to clear it and change the message but he pushed the send button accidentally. Because of that, he suddenly get anxious of how the other party would react to his message.

Azami quickly replied.

_From: Azami_

_Yes, Mommy~_

_Re: Midorima_

_Better get a nightmare tonight, you idiot_

_From: Azami_

_(Pineapple. jpg) J_

_Re: Midorima_

_You're annoying me, mind letting me sleep rather than disturbing me?_

_From: Azami_

_Fine, sleep well, see you tomorrow_

Midorima didn't reply to the last message. He just put his phone down and lay down. He removed his glasses and closed his eyes. _Azami, you're really getting in my nerves..._

* * *

**_A/N: Heyo, minna~ _**

**_Exams are over and I was finally able to update~ Thanks a lot for waiting for my update~_**

**_I really really appreciate those people who manage to find the time to read this, thank you very much~_**

**_I'm welcoming reviews also... thanks a lot again~_**

* * *

to unnamed Guest: thanks a lot for reading this and reviewing, it boosts up my self-esteem

* * *

**_quote for the next chapter: I shouldn't have agreed on taking him_**


	13. Screen

**A/N: So, hi, guys. I'm changing the title after to ****_"Remembering to Forget"_**** since this is the only time I've actually thought about its real title. Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews for this story so far**

* * *

It was a fine Friday, as usual I was writing something on my clipboard while watching today's Basketball drills. My phone suddenly rings, filling the sound of a piano in the air. I let it ring for awhile hoping for the person on the other side to give up. But it still continued ringing and it already started to attract attention from the players that I have to answer the call. I answered a rough 'Hello' with an irritated sigh.

"Azaa-chan I feel so lonely!" Miaka whined, her loud voice reaching my ear that I put the phone away.

"What is it now?" I asked irritated.

"Help me go, clothes shopping~"

I tensed, "No way! I don't want to shop for bras again!"

"What bras? Who said anything about bras?" Miaka asked innocently.

I sighed, "Aren't those the only things you buy for clothes shopping?" my thinking went off while I remembered that time when I accompanied her to shop for clothes. I feel insulted that time because compared to Miaka's mine was small back then. Well, not like it progressed until now.

"No, I have to buy a new set of clothes," she stated.

"Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief. "Fine, I'll go with you but you have to buy me some clothes too"

"Okay~desu!" she said cheerfully before ending the call. I walked to the Coach who was observing from the sidelines. "Ah, Coach? Can we end the practice now? I've to run an errand, you see..."

"Hmm... alright, just call them and do the usual"

"Thank you, Coach!"

I happily walked to Otsubo-senpai and told him to gather everyone to conclude today's practice. After that, I gave them the occasional towels and bottles.

"Ah, Nii-san?" I approached my brother.

"What is it?" he asked putting the bottle down.

"Can you go ahead? I've to accompany Miaka for shopping"

"Miaka? Oh, sure, go ahead. Just be home at eight"

"Yes!"

I get my bag from the bench and quickly went out. Only to be stopped by someone who grabbed my bag. "Where are you going?" came the question from Midorima who was looking down at me, sternly.

"Hi, Midorima" I greeted. "Oh, what a cute dolphin, is that today's lucky item?"

"Don't screw with me and just answer my question"

"I'm going to accompany Miaka for shopping, Sir" I said in a somewhat teasing tone.

"I'm coming with you"

"What?"

"I'm coming with you, I have to buy something on the department store"

"Oh? Really?" I raised an eyebrow since it's not in his nature to be like this to anyone.

He didn't reply, he grabbed me by my bag instead and we silently head to the mall.

* * *

"Miaka!" I called out while waving my hand to get the attention of the petite girl standing by a store.

"Azaa—" her voice trailed off and her face ashen. "Midorima! Why the hell are you here?!"

"Learn to respect your surroundings, Taiyo Manager," Midorima stated sternly.

Miaka moved to a safe distance, since her tall men fear had been triggered by a tall guy, namely the guy beside me.

"Ah~ don't worry, this pineapple won't harm you!" I said patting Midorima's shoulder reassuringly.

"Pineapples don't shoot three pointers with 100% accuracy! He looks more like a squash, big, fat and ugly!" Miaka said defensively.

"Is that a damn fat joke?" Midorima asked, annoyed by Miaka's weird outburst.

"I'm guessing it is, but I didn't find that funny, did you?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow. He shook his head but still contained that irritated face of his.

"I bet you hypnotized Azami so that she'll take you!"

_Miaka, please stop seriously_, I thought while my lips twitched.

"Stop accusing me, you" his voice trailed off, while racking his brains for a proper word to tease the petite girl.

"Water flea," I whispered nonchalantly. Well, it won't be fun if Midorima can't back that up.

"Water flea!" he continued while pointing his index finger at Miaka.

"Loser! Can't you think of a better name other than that?!" Miaka yelled.

I stepped back slowly before quickly leaving the scene. Well, if it gets out of hand, I don't want to be discovered as one of them. I'd rather be off the embarrassment. I entered a boutique and scanned the glamorous apparel with uninterested eyes.

"Welcome, Miss. Please choose any and I'll let you try them on," a saleslady said while getting near me. She looks cheerful and reliable. I bobbed my head to the lines of clothes and started searching silently. The saleslady followed me while trying not to look bored.

I checked on a V-neck shirt with a white tube for the inside paired with a checkered black, white and grey theme skirt. "I'll try this," I said getting the attention of the saleslady.

"Sure, Miss, this way"

She led me to the dressing room where I entered quickly. I stared at my normal image in the mirror. Being the lazy and uninterested person I am, I found my image quite unappealing. It looks like a pale porcelain doll sitting on an antique shop. I sighed and just tried the dress on, and removing my ponytail and fixing it in an orderly manner.

"I'm amazed, I look terribly human," I uttered before going out of the dressing room.

"Miss, you look great there, if only it was a bit—"

"Don't say it!"

"Azaachan!~" I turned and was greeted by Miaka's tight hug that I lost my balance for a second.

"C-Can't breathe," I mumbled.

"Uh, _Gomen_," she released me and as soon as she did, Midorima held me on both arms.

"You! What the hell are you thinking running away like that?!" he scolded.

"It suits you, Azaacchan!" Miaka interrupted, taking notice of my clothes. "I'll definitely purchase that for you!"

"But—" I turned to Midorima while blushing in embarrassment asking him to say something.

He pushed his glasses up, "I have nothing to say about your casual way of dressing up"

"Midorima, you tsundere! Why don't you just tell her that she's good on it?" Miaka asked teasingly.

"Shut up, water flea!"

They resumed their argument and forget about me. I sighed and just entered the dressing room to put on my uniform again. Geez, those two, can't they find a better place to argue?

"Where did that woman go again?!" Midorima exclaimed, irritatingly.

"Um, Sir, she just went to the changing room, you're not planning to enter that, right?" the saleslady asked in a mild tone.

"Of course not! What is your image of me?"

"Squash-kun is a pervert, I'm apologizing for his lack of delicacy in this situation," Miaka said in a former voice to tease Midorima.

"Oi! What the hell are you making up there, you water flea?!"

I went out from the changing room and slumped the dress on my shoulder. "Miaka, shouldn't we start shopping already? And you Midorima, aren't you supposed to buy something on the Department Store?"

Midorima raised his glasses and cleared his throat, "I'm going to check for my lucky item, you've to wait for me on the entrance," he instructed before turning and leaving silently.

Miaka sighed, "I'm glad that squash is finally out of the way~ Let's go, Azaachan!" she locked her arm on mine and pulled me to the stalls.

While checking for some reason my stares are becoming blurry all of a sudden, I shook my head and turned to Miaka who seemed to engrossed on buying new clothes.

"Miaka, do you know anything about Kurosawa Yuuji?" I voiced out my concern. Her smile faded and she turned to me, unutterably surprised. "Don't look at me like that, it was just a simple question"

"You mean Kurosawa Yuuji, right?"

"Right"

I raised an eyebrow while looking at her suspiciously. The air around her changed somehow. She averted her gaze and moved some clothes, it's obvious that her focus no longer lingers on them. "What did he tell you?"

"It's crazy, he told me that he was the coach of Taiyo and I need to remember this and that"

"Azami"

I turned to her, the usual playfulness of my name was gone. She was addressing me formerly by how someone older than me should do. Her serious expression stretched to a pretentious smile. "Kurosawa-kun is the coach of our men's basketball team. You don't care about the opposite party and just focused on the woman's basketball that's why you don't know him. Not like I'm in good terms with him either"

"I see…" I glanced over my shoulder and sighed, it's an obvious lie yet it sound acceptable enough. Even though I really can't recall something like that in my memory. "Anyway, Miaka, how are you going to pay for all of that?" I asked, swiftly changing the topic.

"Um, Dad is just back in town," she replied, flashing me a sad smile.

"Oh, your Dad's back? That's great"

"Not really"

I kept my mouth shut, sometimes I can't really enter someone's landmine zone. She smiled again and just walked off to the changing room. Her dad going back just means trouble for Miaka for some reason.

* * *

"I'm back!" I announced to Midorima who was leaning on the wall while glancing sideways for any signs of somebody.

"There's no need for you to shout, I heard you already," he complained.

"_Hai, hai,_ sorry," I raised the paper bags which contained the clothes Miaka brought for me. "Let's go before the train departs early," I walked ahead while he followed me, "Where are you meeting up with Takao anyway?"

"He already went home and said something like I'm happy for you, really that idiot"

"Geez, he's still trying to pair us up, huh?" I pulled something from the paper bag and handed it to him. "In case, you're hungry"

"Hmph," he accepted it and said nothing.

"I can't help but feel suspicious… but you seem like you're following me around," I said bluntly while trying not to glance back at him to read his emotions.

"I'm not following you around"

"I think you are, that thing about the 'lucky item' you just made that up, didn't you?"

"…"

"See?" I smiled at the street and sighed, "I noticed you around while we're shopping"

I heard his eyeglasses' usual sound, "Don't misunderstand me. I was plainly wondering if that person will appear again"

"Why?" I asked turning to him slightly with the usual uncaring expression. By that, I knew that he meant Kurosawa. He glared at me irritatingly. "Of all people, I hate the ones who are unutterably dense," he retorted before turning back and storming away.

I raised an eyebrow at his retreating figure, "Who the hell are you calling dense?!"


	14. Turnover

"Summer training camp?" I asked while flipping through the pages of the information book of lodging. "Yes, we'll spend most of the summer there. I'm counting on you for the time tables and the supplies. Make sure that you make a note for the supply office," Coach Nakatani said in his usual former voice.

"Yes, Coach," I replied while still looking down on the info book. "Summer is still filled with training, I see" I skimmed the contents before sighing and putting it in my bag. I carried the bottles and towels to hand to everyone on court who was on the end of their training phase.

"Yo, Takao, Midorima!" I greeted after handing them their towel and bottle.

"Hi, Azami-chan~!" Takao greeted with a huge grin on his face. Midorima on the other hand just accepted his towel and bottle and walked past me.

"Ne, Azami, what's with Shin-chan's cold shoulder?" Takao asked curiously while we both watch him exit the gym.

"I don't know"

"You were on a date yesterday, right? How come Shin-chan feels cold to you today?"

"We're not on a date and I don't know what got on his head"

Takao puts an arm around me and give me a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, we'll patch things up this training camp, 'kay?"

"Patch things what? There's nothing wrong with me ask that best friend of yours"

"Aw, Azami-chan, you wouldn't want him to ignore you, right?"

"If he wants a Cold War then so be it"

"Wait, wait," he said in a panic. "Don't ignore Shin-chan please"

"He's the one who started it"

He sighed and nervously smiled, "Okay, I'll do anything just reconcile with him, 'kay?"

I raised an eyebrow, "But you're already Midorima's servant, I've got nothing to do with you"

"Please"

"Fine, 300 laps today"

"E-Eh? Why laps again?"

"You said that you're going to do anything, right?" I said smiling satisfyingly.

"But that's hell!"

* * *

"Just so you know, Seirin's here also, I misread that part," I uttered when we finally settled on our room.

"I was surprised to see them though and so with Shin-chan"

"Hmph"

I stared at Midorima and he simply looked away. "It's alright, we can properly measure how they improved," Coach Nakatani said.

"I agree with the Coach," Otsubo-senpai agreed raising his hand for confirmation.

"Me too~" I uttered lazily.

"But there food doesn't look great though," Nii-san said, "Who would cook for us here?"

"Obviously, the manager is going to take care of it," Coach Nakatani replied reassuringly.

_Why me?_

* * *

"Mind if I use this?" I asked Aida Riko of Seirin while raising the pan for her to see. She had been busy with putting a lot of ingredients on the cauldron. She looks up to me and smiles, "Sure, you can"

I nodded and started peeling the skin of the tomatoes while constantly staring at her mess. "Um, you're the only girl here too, right Senpai?"

"Yeah, Miaka's not around"

"I see…" maybe she's busy on something.

I fixed the potatoes and soon went to the carrots, "What are you cooking, Senpai?"

"Curry"

I turned to her questionably, "Curry?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun taught me how to cook curry"

_Kagami, you're a very bad teacher_. "Actually, it doesn't look like curry to me," I commented.

"Eh?"

I stopped the fire and sighed, "Senpai, you lack water and the fire's too strong. You just put everything in without peeling them and— geez, I talked too much, I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry it was all I can do, actually"

_You've done it, Azami_. "Fine, I'll just teach you then, Senpai. It's not that hard," I put the knife up. "We'll start by peeling the skins of these vegetables"

_(After thirty minutes of rambling about the curry…)_

"I guess this looks fine, Senpai"

"You're brutally honest"

"I'm sorry, it's a habit"

She smiled and simply fixed the dish which she managed to prepare after thirty minutes. "Well, it's thanks to you that we managed to finish this before dinner so I'll let this pass"

* * *

Dinner was set in place, I sat beside Aida-senpai because she insisted for me to sit beside her. Because of that I was in line with the Seirin team. I secretly glanced at Midorima who was eating leisurely on the other table. He hasn't talked to me ever since we arrived. Even though, Takao was setting us up he would purposely leave without saying anything. I told myself that I can handle it without talking to him, but somewhere deep in my heart I was irritated by his cold treatment.

"Miyaji-san, you're stabbing the potatoes," a voice which is far from Aida-senpai's said. I turned and was taken aback upon seeing Kuroko beside me. "S-Since when?"

"I've been here the whole time"

"I-I see" damn, he's presence is so low. I looked down at the sabotaged potatoes and just casually ate them.

"You seem to have an argument with Midorima-kun"

"Yeah, is it that obvious?"

"For me, I guess"

I continued eating, "You see, that guy said that I was dense, walked out on me and then ignores me, weird, right?"

"Midorima-kun really is weird"

"Yeah, makes me want to hit him"

"Please don't, that will ruin his 100% accuracy"

"You're only worried about that, aren't you?"

"Though, Midorima-kun never admits it, he really loves basketball and he would never let anybody ruin his concentration"

"I know"

Kuroko slightly smiled, "You get along with him pretty well"

"You can say that, it's not that easy to deal with his weird antics though, but somehow I got used to it"

"We don't get along much, but I don't hate Midorima-kun"

"Yeah, I can't bring myself to hate him either"

I put a cup up and filled it with water then handed it to him, "Here…"

He looks at it quizzically before finally taking it and uttering a word of thanks. I simply smiled at him. Kuroko, in my point of view, really knows how to deal with women properly.

* * *

"Miyaji-chan, are you still awake?" Aida-senpai asked, her voice was still audible in the darkness. I shifted and look at her. She was looking back at me with a smile on her face.

"You can't sleep too, right?" she asked.

"Yes," I admitted. For me, who had always been lazy and the first one to doze off quickly, staying awake now is rare. Especially, that it was already nine in the evening.

"I was planning to sleep but I've been thinking of setting up a new training regime. So if it's okay with you, can I turn on the lights?" she asked with a smile. I nodded and fix myself on the futon.

"Thank you!" she stood up and turned the lights on. Our room is not that wide since it's only the two of us, that's why the light quickly consumed the darkness from earlier. I put my blanket up and close my eyes while trying for a perfect method to sleep. In the end, it was all in vain. I pushed the blankets and sighed. "Senpai, I'll go out for awhile," I asked for permission while putting up a coat to my _kimono_. Aida-senpai simply turned and smiled. "Be careful, out there"

"_Hai,_" I put on my wooden sandals and went out. The evening air greeted me as soon as I stepped out on the yard. I'm thinking of visiting the beach nearby. I started walking, the sound of my sandals was shushed by the grass but it made some occasional clicks from time to time.

I arrived at my destination quickly and unexpectedly meet someone, which turns out to be the person giving me the cold treatment. He seemed taken aback to see me but he didn't show that properly. He averted his gaze and focused on the sea. He was wearing his _kimono_ too and it looks like he can't sleep either.

I stared at the sea and closed my eyes before breathing the breeze in. The night really is peaceful. The moon cast its shadow to the dark sea that it glittered faintly. "For the first time, I really had trouble sleeping," I said mainly to let him answer, but he didn't. I leaned down and removed my socks and my sandals before walking to the shoreline to let the waves touch my finger toes. I put my _kimono_ up slightly so it won't get some water.

"Whoa, this feels nice," I whispered to myself. "Maybe I can get a good sleep after this," I secretly glanced at him to look for his reaction. He was also looking at me. His glasses reflect some light from the full moon. While making sure that he was watching me, I removed my _kimono_ and my coat and put it aside. I was wearing a simple sando-shorts combo underneath so it would be fine. I surged to the water and swim.

"Oi!" _gotcha_

I swam away, ignoring his remark. Besides, it really pisses me off that he's ignoring me with no reason at all. I just swam until— "Help!"

* * *

Midorima flinched. Just now, he heard Azami's call of help. Even though, he still wants to keep on being stubborn, he still jumps in the water without any hesitations. He caught up with the drowning teen and put her head up so for her to breathe. He swam her back and pulled her to the shore. He dismissed her there irritatingly and stood up, removing his glasses and wiping them with his hand. He puts them up again and glared at the teen who was coughing out water.

* * *

"Thanks…" I choked out, I screwed again.

"You do have a talent to make others worry, Azami. Honestly, it's ticking me off"

"You're finally talking to me, that's grand"

"You! You just planned this didn't you?"

"No, I didn't! There was just an undertow and—" I paused, he was just giving me that stern look not really believing what I said. _There was a real undertow, though…_

I sighed, "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again," I stood up and meet his heated gaze. "Let's make up already, okay?"

"No"

"Hey, stop being cheeky, okay? I'm lowering my pride here just so you'll forgive me"

"Your apology always lacks sincerity, how can I forgive someone who isn't even serious about it?"

"Sincerity? What definition of sincerity do you need?"

"See? You're starting an argument, now"

I heaved a long sigh and reached for my coat, "Wear this or else you'll catch a cold, I have a spare _obi. _It will be a little short though since you've a big body"

He grabbed it from me silently, I picked up my_ kimono_. "I'll go there and change, you do the same, okay?" I left him before he can even reply. It doesn't look like he's planning to though. I hid on a stone and change there. It's great that I managed to have a plastic bag enough for the wet clothes on my coat.

When I returned, he was holding his wet _kimono_ and twisting it to remove the excess water from it. He had changed to my coat and tied it with the _obi_. It ended above his knees and he looks damn hilarious. I covered my mouth to keep me from laughing hard. "Pfft…"

"Don't laugh!"

"B-but—" I still laughed, it's really damn hilarious. He looks like an old man trying to look young. "If only I bring my phone with me!"

"Why the hell do you have to be so uncaring?"

"I care you know, if I didn't I wouldn't have lent you that and just leave you to catch a cold"

"I'm heading back so I can change," he said sternly and turned again. But unlike before he wasn't walking out on me. He was walking in a normal speed as if he was waiting for me to walk with him. I smiled, he's a tsundere both in heart and soul. I ran and followed after him, "So, am I officially forgiven?"

He didn't reply but he did a quick nod with his serious face.

* * *

"Eh? You finally made up, since when?" Takao asked while looking at the two of us suspiciously.

"Last night," I replied.

His eyes twinkled, "What did you two did last night that lead to this?"

"Don't put a different meaning to it, Takao. It's seriously creepy!" I uttered pushing him that he stumbled down.

"Itte! What was that for?!"

"Shut up, Takao" Midorima said flatly, what Takao said earlier wasn't good in his hearing too.

Takao simply smiled, "I'm going to tell on you~!"

"OI!"

* * *

Summer break was over and as always we are looking forward for the Winter Cup. Summer did bring up a lot of things including Miaka moving to Kyoto in accordance to her father's wishes. I glared at my cell phone, "Geez, Miaka, why the hell are you flooding me? I get the message already!" I yelled at it.

I sighed, she was just trying to look strong but somehow I understood that she was breaking inside. She doesn't want to leave Tokyo actually, but she needs to. Because, it might rise up something again and might put her to danger. Her kidnapping brought out a lot of issues and from it was the issue of me forgetting my past. I shrugged, that was an issue it's not like every issues depict truth, anyway.

The summer had ended but that issue no matter how hard I tried to forget it by trying out anything. It still managed to enter my mind from time to time.

"Are you the manager of the Basketball team?" an unfamiliar voice asked, I looked up to that person and nodded. It was a guy on my year. He was wearing the red band on his right arm showing that he was a member of the Student Council.

"I'm the messenger of the Student Council, the president approved your proposal," he said getting straight to business.

"Really?"

"Yes, you can go tomorrow and preferably earlier"

"I see, thank the President for me, okay?"

He bowed low and walked ahead. A smile crept on my lips, tomorrow will be a good day for the team and a small diversion to my troubled head.

* * *

**A/N:** _So, I was mainly diverging the topic and pardon me for that. I loved the Summer Training Camp that's why I wrote this. I'm not going straight to revealing her past so I hope you won't get mad at me and I hope you enjoy reading. Thank you for your continous support^-^ and your comments are deeply appreciated_

* * *

**Extra: ^-^**_(just something random)_

Azami: Don't put a different meaning to it, Takao. It's seriously creepy!(pushes Takao hard)

Midorima: Did he die?(bewildered)

Azami: I hope he did(squinting to see Takao properly)

Takao: (faced the two and glared at them) Why are you both annoying?

* * *

_Quote for the next chapter: Is this really a six year old kid?_


	15. Low Post

"Coach, can I announce something?" I asked while holding a letter on my hand. He nodded, expecting what I'm going to say. I stepped in the line and whistled to get the player's attention.

"So, I received the approval from the SC, the Basketball team will visit a kindergarten school tomorrow," I announced showing them the letter at hand.

"But we need to practice more since we'll be participating on the Winter Cup preliminaries soon," Otsubo-senpai raised an objection. "Coach, don't tell me you agreed with this?"

"I did, Otsubo" Coach Nakatani replied with a nod. "We need a break once in a while, besides this is just a small request from my cousin"

I smiled, even though the Coach are mainly using us to solve his problem with his cousin. "You heard the Coach, Senpai. So, tomorrow, the whole club is going to be caretakers!"

"No way!"

* * *

_Fr: Midorima_

_Honestly, what's with the silly idea?_

_Re: Azami_

_It's not my idea, but I'm a part of the plan and please don't call it silly when you're not laughing_

_Re: Midorima_

_We don't have time for that. Time is running fast, the Winter Cup will come sooner than we can imagine_

_Re: Azami_

_Why do you keep on taking everything seriously? Don't you have any need for breaks? Even once in awhile?_

He didn't reply to the last e-mail. I put my phone down and pouted, _basketball junkies are basketball junkies til the end._

My phone buzzed, I picked it up and read his reply.

_Re: Midorima_

_I hope that this activity really holds a meaning to it or else I'm going to sneak out of it_

_Re: Azami_

_Suit yourself_

I closed my phone and laid back, There's no use for reasoning right now.

* * *

The next day, everyone are picked up by the bus and dropped by _Himawari_(sunflower) kindergarten school. We marched in and was welcomed by the teacher, which is Coach Nakatani's cousin.

"They will be your caretakers for today, be kind to your onii-sans and your one-san, okay?" Mai Nakatani-sensei announced to the kids.

"_Hai, sensei_!" they all said enthusiastically.

I motioned for the team to bow low and they all obeyed. "We're Shutoku High School's Basketball team, thanks for having us, today!"

So, the caretakers' duty started, Otsubo and Kimura-senpai were quickly 'into' the situation. They talked to the kids like they were their real big brothers. Nii-san got in trouble at first but soon he was also in the duty. Even, the other players are great in handling the kids all except for this green haired guy.

"Shin-chan, why don't you smile at them? You're too serious that it's creeping the kids out," Takao suggested.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing," Midorima said sternly. I walked to him while shaking my head.

"Here, let's see if you really know what you're doing," I lead him to an aloof kid who was writing kanji words on a fabric mainly using a brush. I stooped low and used my knees for support. "Hey, lil' boy, I'm your one-san and this is your—"

"I don't need big people around, mind your own business," he replied coldly.

"E-Eh?"

"Are you deaf, big girl? I told you—whoa!"

Midorima picked the boy up to his face level, putting him on a good distance so the boy can't grab him. "Don't you have any manners?" he asked, annoyed.

"Let me go, ugly _megane_!" he yelled while struggling to break free.

Is this really a six year old kid? I thought.

"Is this really a six year old kid?" Midorima asked while staring at the struggling boy emotionlessly.

"I just thought of that, maybe he was a 13 year old and we mistook him"

"That's unreasonable, Azami. He was taller than any of them here"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone, old people!" the kid complained, he was still struggling but all was in vain.

"Shin-chan, don't do that, you can't charm any kid that way," Takao butts in, he was carrying a little girl on his arm and his free hand was holding onto a small boy.

"Shut up!" Midorima snapped at him, Takao simply laughed.

"Well, good luck, I'm still on the job," he left us and went on his way.

"Hmm, how are we going to tame this kid?" I asked while looking at the kid without mercy on my eyes.

"Think faster, I can't play basketball if he damage my hand!"

"But he can't be tamed by words, let's see… how about candies?"

"I hate candies!" the boy reacted.

"Okay, I'll ask for assistance there, be careful"

"Get back here, fast" Midorima said while trying to keep his composure.

* * *

Midorima put the kid down but still holding the boy's back. "See here, why are you treating us impolitely?"

The kid glared at him, "Because my _aniki _told me that strangers are bad people and I shouldn't get acquainted with them!"

Midorima sighed and put his glasses up, "We're not bad people and you can't judge people mainly by what the others are telling about them. You must see them for yourself and confirm it before judging them"

"Stop telling weird things, I'm gonna tell you on—"

"Kid, if you don't stop that, I would do something really bad to you"

The kid looked up to him, "You're just doing this for that woman earlier!"

Midorima was taken aback by those words, he stared at the kid blankly, never blinking until he came to his senses. He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up. "I'm not, but I don't want you to show disrespect to me and to her"

The kid blushed in embarrassment, he handed him the fabric which he was writing on. Midorima stared at it questionably, "What's this?"

"Pl-Please h-h-elp m-m-me to w-w-write t-t-this"

* * *

"Azami, are you really being honest with me?" Nii-san asked while pointing at the situation in front of us. Midorima was helping the boy in writing something.

"I was!"

"It's okay, Senpai. The boy already calmed down," Midorima said flatly. Nii-san frustratingly sighed before turning and going back to the kids that he was assisting.

I looked at Midorima and met his gaze. "I'm going to check you right hand," I walked to him and held out his hand, checking if there was any pressurized veins or bite marks. I even gave it a light squeeze.

"How is it? Do you feel any pain?"

"Nothing"

"Your hand looks fine to me, are you sure that he didn't do anything?" I asked looking at the boy who averted his gaze swiftly.

"I didn't do anything, n-n-nee-san!" the kid defended himself.

I release Midorima's hand, amused by the kid's sudden change. "Whoa, what did you do to this boy, Midorima?"

"Like I'd tell you"

"Come on"

"No"

"Why don't you kiss him, nee-san?" the boy requested enthusiastically.

"Shut up!" Midorima growled at him. "Is the forehead okay?" I asked. He turned and was about to complain but I already got on my heels and I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Geez, you're too tall, my neck hurts"

"Y-You don't have to listen to that kid's demands, you idiot!" he complained.

"Megane's so shy, if I get on with this let—" Midorima covered the kid's mouth before he could continue.

"Midorima, that's violating the boy's freedom of speech!"

Midorima glared at me and the boy used that as distraction and licked his hand. The latter lets him go out of irritation.

"Bleh!" the boy stuck out his tongue to tease Midorima further.

"I'm leaving that kid to you, I'm washing this," Midorima responded calmly pushing his frustration and simply head out.

The kid grinned at me, since he seemed to have accomplished something.

"What's with the rude treatment earlier?"

He averted his gaze and blushed, "N-n-nothing"

"You're not answering my question, do you know the quote 'liars go to hell', hmm?"

"_Aniki _told me that adults lie more than kids do!"

I was taken aback by the equally weird response, "That's too much too say to a six year old"

"I'm not a six year old!"

"Eh?"

He blushed harder, "I'm eight already, n-nee-san. I was just waiting here for Aniki to pick me up!"

"Oh, I see"

"You're so dense, n-nee-san"

"I'm not!"

"Fumihiko, we're going home," someone said from behind. It was a familiar voice which I knew. I turned to the speaker to confirm it, "Kurosawa Yuuji from Kamenori?"

"M-Miyaji!" he was taken aback.

"Aniki, is she—" Kurosawa gave the boy now known as 'Fumihiko' a signal stare for the boy not to continue.

"So this is your Aniki?" I asked pointing at Kurosawa.

"Yep!" Fumihiko held on his brother's arm.

"Why are you here—" Kurosawa paused and look past me.

"Azami, the senpai's are calling— why are you here?" Midorima narrowed his eyes upon meeting Kurosawa's gaze. If I remember it correctly, he pulled me away on Kurosawa and I accidentally met back then. _Huh? Why did I remember that just now?_

"So the whole Shutoku gang is here," Kurosawa said with a sigh.

"We were simply having a—" Midorima motioned for me to stop from continuing what I was about to say.

"You haven't answered my question," Midorima said sternly.

"I was picking up my brother, is that against any rules in this city?" Kurosawa replied returning the same stern gaze.

"Let me handle this, go back to the others," Midorima said in a low voice.

I stared at him then at Kurosawa before finally turning and walking ahead. I would be lying if I said that I've gotten over what Kurosawa did back then. I thought that this can be a diversion but it seems like I'm still going nowhere.

* * *

"Fumihiko, wait for me outside," Kurosawa ordered to his younger brother. Fumihiko obeyed and quick as a mouse he went out running.

Midorima glared at him, "Why are you showing up in the most unexpected times?"

"No hard feelings, man. I told you I was picking up my brother," Kurosawa replied in all honesty he could muster on his words.

"Don't make me laugh, you're still looking for a chance to open up something to her."

Kurosawa shrugged, "There's a reason why I want Miyaji to remember"

* * *

"Captain, sorry for the wait," Midorima bowed low as an apology to Otsubo-senpai. He entered the bus and sat beside me, due to Takao's persistence. I stared at him questionably.

"What?" he asked turning to me.

"Um… you're lucky item isn't around today"

"It's in my pocket?"

"What is it today?"

"A nailcutter"

I laughed at him that he glared at me, "Quit laughing," he said annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry," I breathed hard, "Well, what I was really wondering about was Kurosawa, what did you tell him?"

"Don't worry about it"

"It concerns me!"

* * *

Midorima averted his gaze and stared outside, ignoring Azami's reaction to what he said earlier.

"Come on, answer me or else I'll pester you anytime!" she insisted.

_"If she remembers it would be easier for me to apologize"_

Kurosawa's words rang on his head, he irritatingly raised his glasses. "It's no longer your business"

"Since when did it concern you?" she asked, glaring at him. "You're not the one with the issue here, so don't butt in my problems!"

Takao hugged her from behind before Midorima could react. "Why're you arguing again? You just made up"

"Shut up," Midorima glared at Takao and tried to overlook the latter's clingy attitude to Azami.

"I can't breathe, Takao" Azami removed Takao's arms from her. "Hey, Takao why does Midorima butts in my business with Kurosawa, even though I let him talk with that guy earlier… I still have the right to know about what they talked about"

"Eh? That Kamenori guy's around?"

"Yeah"

A vein popped on Midorima's forehead, "Don't talk about me, in front of me!"

I put my hand up and down in a 'go away' manner. "Shoo, I'd rather talk to Takao"

"You being so insensitive again is what I'm being pissed off right now!"

"What? For all I know, I haven't done anything! You're just the one here who worries about every little thing that concerns me!"

"Uh, don't fight here—" Takao tries to butt in.

"Shut up!" we both yelled at him. I glared at Midorima and he glared back.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're doing and I can never understand that. I obeyed you when you asked me to go out and let you talk to Kurosawa. So since it concerns me, I want to know the silly things that he blurted out again. He just says all these ridiculous things that not even you should worry about"

He didn't reply but his expression remained intact. I frustratingly sighed and brushed my hair back, "I don't want to argue with you anymore, Midorima. I'm just asking you a favor. If possible stop stepping on my business again because it doesn't concern you."

The bus was silent, except for the sound of the wheels. I was aware of the people watching us as if we were doing some sort of skit.

"Why the hell can't you get it?" he asked, annoyed.

I leaned back, "Fine, I'm sorry again for whatever I've done today. Don't get mad at me again and I won't get mad again at you. Just do me a favor"

He pushed his glasses up, "Suit yourself"

* * *

I parked my bike on Maji's parking lot and quickly hopped in. Miaka, Emi and Yuzuku is waiting for me inside.

Since, Emi was tall, I was able to see their table quickly. I walked to them and pulled a seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm late!"

"You're thirty minutes late to be exact," Yuzuku uttered. I sighed, "Fine, fine, late comers should treat those who are early today," I uttered and just let them order what they want and I paid for the bill.

Yuzuku and Emi are originally Miaka's friends and since I don't have any they let me join the circle. Since then, I exchanged emails with Yuzuku and Emi and gradually became close to them.

"So, we're all here for a small farewell party," Miaka announced.

"Yep, but it's not like we'll lose contact," Yuzuku said with a smile.

"Emi lives in Akita it's quite close to Kyoto, right?" I asked.

"I'll still take care of Miaka," Emi announced.

"Of course, you will," I said turning to Miaka. "What's with the weird haircut? I'm not sure if it—" I covered my mouth. "I'm sorry, Emi. I'm just used to the baby blue haired Miaka"

"No offense taken, Azcchan"

Emi gave me a smile. She was a good hairdresser despite being a High School student on her second year. She might've been the one who's behind Miaka's new haircut. I rested my shin on my both palms.

"I'll be moving tomorrow," Miaka said in a low voice.

"Don't feel so sad, Kise will be fine in Kaijo," Yuzuku who attends on Kaijo, reassured her.

Miaka blushed, "What are you talking about, Yuzuku?"

Miaka first felt admiration for the guy but right now it looks like she developed feelings for Kise Ryouta. I looked down at the coke that reflects my image.

_You being so insensitive again is what I'm being pissed off right now _

Midorima's words entered my head, I've said too much and I didn't even apologize properly. I feel so conscientious. Maybe I should say it properly tomorrow…

* * *

**A/N:** _The author here… so I'm diverging the attention again…and I'm sorry, still I'll give hints to Azami's memories on succeeding chapters through Kurosawa…_

_And honestly, the diversion chapters is meant for Azami and Midorima's sweet moments so please forgive me on that…_

_- About the kid here he was writing something for his crush and asked Midorima to help him for it. I wasn't able to inject it there so I'll explain it here(hope you don't mind) the kid noticed something about Midorima that's similar with him that's why he suddenly obeyed the latter_

* * *

_To thecoldforest- Thanks for the reviews ^-^ and yes I update soon at times_

_to Reiri Nakamura: Thanks for the review and I hope you carry on (:_

_to XXdreamergirl: Yo there, hope you find this and thanks a lot for your reviews_

_to Infinite Skye- Good luck with your exams ^-^ Ganbatte!_

_to Good for Nothing- Men, thank you for everything :d_

_and to everyone who's reading this: Thanks a lot!_

* * *

**Important Notice: I'll be updating again on January 17, 2013 ^-^, anyways your reviews and feedback are really appreciated**


	16. Clutch

**_A/N: I probably won't stay that long in the Winter Cup since the events after had more importance. _**

**_My next update composed of Chapters 17-19 will be on JANUARY 25,2013 _**

* * *

_The Winter Cup, the National High School Basketball Championship Tournament, is a tournament that takes place during the winter and is held at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. It is a tournament for high school basketball teams. Before the actual Winter Cup, preliminaries are held in each prefecture. Only 2 teams can represent a prefecure. Only the top 8 teams from the Interhigh can participate in the Winter Cup year, because of a memorial anniversary, there will be more schools participating than normal. Also, the winner and runner-up of the Interhigh (Rakuzan High and Tōō Academy) are automatically Winter Cup preliminaries begin November 7. At the preliminaries, there will first be a "best of four" determination match and the winning teams advance to the final league. Those four teams compete in a league match and the top two teams get a ticket for the actual Winter Winter Cup itself is in classic tournament structure, a single-elimination tournament, also known as sudden death. It will begin with 2 basic rounds, the eight-, quarter- and half-finals and eventually the finals._

_Together with the Interhigh Tournament and the Nationals, it makes up the three big high school basketball tournaments.(copied from wikia for definition purposes)_

* * *

I fixed the scarf on my neck, the preliminaries have started already since the Inter High preliminaries. That's why the daily training of the team had been as rigorous as ever. I can see the effort that they bring to the practice so with their strong motivation and determination. Somehow, I just knew that they'll be able to obtain the ticket to the Winter Cup quickly.

My eyes went to Midorima, who was running along the others. We haven't talked much again and our conversations were staying on the formal mode. I haven't apologized to him properly either. I don't like it that way and I feel really awkward now.

"Manager, hand over the towels and water bottles already," Coach Nakatani said. I nodded and walked to them casually handing them what they need. I just stopped in front of Midorima who lent out his hand to receive what I'm going to give him. I pull the towel and bottle near to my chest that caused him to look at me questionably.

"What's with you? Hand that over now"

"But— can we talk properly?"

"You're already talking to me"

I bowed low, "I'm sorry, Midorima… I was angry that time so…"

"It doesn't matter already," he replied pushing his glasses up and getting the towel and bottle for me.

"I see"

"Don't give me that look, I'm telling the truth. It doesn't matter already," I looked up to him, his face was unreadable at the moment.

I smiled, "Thank you"

* * *

"Yo, Kagami, Kuroko!" I greeted giving them a strong pat on their shoulders.

"Itte! What was that for?" Kagami complained.

"That did hurt, Miyaji-san" Kuroko uttered.

I stepped back, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I should've controlled my strength"

"Why are you wondering around here? Shouldn't you be staying with your team?" Kagami asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Nah… I just want to greet you for awhile," I said smiling, "Win your best of eight and compete with us on the finals of the preliminaries, okay?"

"Is that a greeting?" Kagami mused.

"I bet it was, Kagami-kun," Kuroko agreed, I stooped low because something got my attention. It was a dog from Kuroko's bag, "Cute!" I exclaimed.

Kuroko smiled, "This is Tetsuya #2-kun," he introduced putting the creature up. I laughed upon seeing the weird resemblance between the dog and its master.

"The eyes, pfft!" I uncontrollably laughed and looked up to let Kagami join in but for some reason, he moved on a safe distance.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of dogs?"

"He is"

I laughed, "Big guys are so lame," I announced remembering Midorima who dislike cats.

"Stop laughing!" Kagami was annoyed, really annoyed.

I stopped and breather hard, "Well, that's all, seems like you accepted my declaration of war"

"We'll definitely make it, so please tell Midorima that we'll have a match again," Kagami said smugly.

I laughed, "I appreciate your outburst of confidence but it's not like Shutoku's team will be just like before," I said before simply walking out.

* * *

"Shutoku High School advances to the Final League. They are as strong as expected! They completely overwhelmed their best of eight opponents!"

Well, as expected. I sighed, Seirin, Seishinkan and Kirisaki Daiichi also won their best of eight. These four remaining schools is going to compete for the deciding match.

"Azami-chan!" Takao was about to embrace me but I stopped him by one hand. "You're sweaty!" I complained.

He stepped back and smiled, "Hey, did you see Shin-chan's eyes earlier?" They were burning with rage and he looks like a monster!"

"Don't exaggerate it. Maybe that was his way of expressing how excited he was. Besides after Kirisaki Daiichi we'll fight Seirin, right?"

"Well, you can put it that way. He looks off-limits today"

"Don't mind him, at least he looks terribly prepared."

* * *

Eventhough, Kirisaki Daiichi have that bad of an aura in court, Shutoku still takes the lead. For one disappointing reason, that team sent out their sub players. It looks like they're not really planning to take us on. I sighed, I felt relieved even if the opponents accepted their defeat from the start. Besides, I'm getting excited for tomorrow's rematch.

"It's finally time, don't you think?" I asked Midorima who was sitting beside me. He only glared at me before saying something, "Don't state the obvious, Manager"

I tensed, _he's really into this one…_

* * *

I called Midorima that night, I felt like checking on him all of a sudden. It was busy for awhile, until someone picked up. It was him but all I can hear was the ball being dribbled on the other line.

"Talk," came his voice.

"Can you at least rest and stay conditioned for awhile?!" I asked loudly.

"Shut up," he replied, I heard the swish of the net signing the ball that just went in. "Midori—"

"Just get to the point. I won't deal with any of your petty requests unless you're going to ask me to win tomorrow"

"Where are you?"

No one answered, the background was only filled with continous innings of the ball.

"Where are you Midorima?" I said loudly for him to hear.

"I can hear you, no need to shout," he replied sternly. "I'm home, why?"

"Can I come over?"

"No"

"Please~!"

"I said 'No', Manager"

"Azami Miyaji not Manager, you darn pineapple," I said, annoyed.

"Why are you coming over, anyway?"

"I just want to, please, please, please, please, please, pretty please"

I heard a sigh from the other line, "You're too persistent. Fine, come over only if Miyaji-senpai won't make a big deal out of it"

"He won't~!"

* * *

It was quite far from our house but at least I made it. Surprisingly, my father agreed when I asked him about it. As Midorima instructed, I went straight to the back part of their house. Since it was pretty close to the court.

"Midorima, yo!" I greeted stopping my bike and jumping out of it, leaving it on the ground. He looked up. He was sitting on the bench for a small break.

"Honestly, I can't believe that you'll bother me tonight"

"I can be a good practice partner"

"I don't need one"

I pouted, "Then why did you let me visit you?"

"You're persistence is too much," he stood up and get the ball, dribbling before shooting it.

"It's pretty cold tonight," I mumbled, sitting down and embracing myself. I shrugged and played the defense part. He quickly jump for a jump shot, I quickly run under the net and get the ball as soon as it landed. I ran to my part of the court while he was waiting there guarding the net. I faked a jump and quickly moved to shoot it when I landed. It didn't go in because he managed to touch the ball.

"Are you looking down on me?" he asked sternly.

"I wasn't," I said smiling, I stole the ball that he was dribbling and made a three pointer. "See?" I passed the ball to him. He caught it with his left hand. He jogged to the half line and shoots the ball from there. We went for a one-on-one for almost thirty minutes until we both sat down, pretty exhausted.

"That was a good warm-up," he said while wiping the sweat from his forehead. I filled my parched throat with water before answering, "Of course it was"

I stood up and removed my jacket, I felt really hot. "I'm not worried about tomorrow, as long as you don't get a cold. Because I'll kill you if you did"

He pushed his glasses up, "Don't tell me what I already know"

* * *

_[A/N: I won't start the next day here with reposting what happened on Seirin-Shutoku's rematch. So, I hope it didn't distract you. TY]_

"At 104-104, the result is a draw!" the referee announced to both teams.

"Thanks for the match!" they both yelled. Both respective players walked to their benches. As soon as Midorima walked beside me, I gave him a solid whack on the head, closing my eyes and hoping that I didn't miss my target. When I opened them, he had fallen.

"What was that for?!" he snapped at me.

"Even if it's okay with the others for you to have that foul, for me, it isn't!"

"Shut up, why are you—"

I pushed five bills of money to his chest, "Sorry, I didn't control my strength, again. Buy a drink and an ice pack with that, kay?"

He was about to complain but I already walked out on him, I secretly smiled.

_Seems like, this guy finally achieved what I was wishing for. Up to this day, Shutoku will improve on their teamwork._

* * *

I received a call from Midorima. At that time, I was on the bus with my big brother.

"Hello?" I asked accepting it.

"Damn you, Azami," I heard a grunt from the other line.

"Ah, hello, Midorima?" I asked curiously.

"Ugh… I'm dizzy," he complained.

"Why did you call?"

He grunted again, "Why the hell did you hit me? I still did everything to stop Kagami—"

"What if Teppei-senpai manage to get those free throws?"

I heard the sound of his glasses being raised. "Do you know how much that affected me, you sadist?!"

"You don't have to call just to complain"

"You're going to pay for this," he warned. I simply laughed, "Okay, when will you want me to pay for hitting you?"

* * *

"Hi, Azami-chan!" Takao greeted.

"Yo, is Midorima in?" I asked, acting like I was knocking on his house.

"Unfortunately, yes and he's been sulking the whole day," Takao smiled and winked at me. Midorima stood up from the rickshaw and carried his bag up.

"Go home, Takao," he ordered.

"Eh? But I want to join your date, Shin-chan" Takao pouted. _He's such a good actor_, I shook my head. "Just go home, Takao. You don't want to see a crime scene in front of you, right?" I asked acting like what I said would be real.

"What crime scene are you talking about?" Midorima asked, annoyed by our acting.

"Oh, hoh… so that's going to happen," he held his chin, acting like he was thinking of what I meant by that. Then he snapped his fingers. "Okay, I'll leave the two of you then. I don't want to see something like that. My virgin eyes won't be able to bear it," he smiled teasingly at Midorima.

"Shut up and just go home," Midorima uttered, he was too irritated now.

"_Ja-na!_" Takao waved at us before driving away. He quickly disappeared on the highway.

"Let's go," Midorima motioned for me to follow him. I smiled and obliged following him. I smiled and obliged following him to the bus stop. Since there's a bus already, we went in.

He wasn't talking when the bus finally moved. I sighed, "You know what… I had fun earlier"

"I don't care"

I pouted, "Seriously, you're that angry?"

"Want me to hit you right now?"

I shook my head in defeat, "But… I really did have fun… I didn't know that you'll really play with your team mates now… and for some reason, my ability leveled up"

He didn't react so I continued, "I was able to see some of the events just before they are executed. Cool, right?"

"You didn't warn us ahead"

"I did, the others are just noisier than me," I said defensively.

"Then you're aware that Kuroko will vanish?"

"I am"

He leaned back and showed frustration with his face. I shrugged and grabbed an ice pack from my bag. I leaned on the arm rest between us and reached for his head, pressing the pack on where my hit landed. As I presumed it would be though I'm not really sure. He flinched and glared at me. I only smiled as an answer.

I remembered what my brother told me before I went down from the bus, _"Hey, stop being sadist to that guy. I'm the only person allowed to hit him"_

I lightly chuckled that Midorima glared at me again suspiciously. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, did you use an ice pack here, earlier?"

"I did but something annoyed me more than that"

"Oh, come on, priorities first, okay?"

"Look, who's talking, if you didn't hit me this wouldn't happen"

"Forgive me, I'm really…" I sighed. He complains to me just like a little kid and it's getting annoying already. Annoyingly cute. "So what will my punishment be?"

"Just concentrate on the ice pack and shut up," he replied sternly.

I pouted and shook my head, "Okay"

* * *

_Another note: thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites^-^_

_All of them are appreciated, especially reviews since I take them as motivation, so please leave a review if possible(bear with me)_


	17. Free Style

**A/N:** So this is a combination of Chapter 17-19 update as promised last time. Hope you read it all. ^-^

Some highlights here:

_To Guest: I'm sorry for the wrong usage, I'll just use some terms that I really know how to use. Thanks for the review, though_

_To XXXdreamergirl and Xion Knight: I'm glad that you read this also_

_To Infinite Skye: Don't worry my updates will just fall on Fridays and weekends (Philippines' time)_

_To all the followers and favorites: Thank you for faving and following this (;_

* * *

I sat beside him, we were on the court on the back of his house. He changed to a light green T-shirt and black pants with his rubber shoes on.

"Now what will you do, Mister Midorima?" I asked joining my hands.

"Stay still and quite, I can't think"

I closed my mouth and look around. _Geez, time's running, what kind of punishment is this… I wonder why I obliged…_

I folded my arms on my chest and heaved a long sigh.

* * *

"Azami…" Midorima uttered when he felt the weight leaning on his upper arm. He turned to the woman beside him, who is currently sleeping.

"What a lazy person, just sleeping like that," he slightly moved her and rest her on his lap. He stared at her with unreadable eyes and unspoken emotions. He slowly touched her cheek but took his hand back when she moved.

He sighed and tucked the hair that's covering her hair behind her ear.

_I'm tired of this…_

* * *

I woke up sniffing on a masculine scent. "Hngh… what's with the smell?" I moved and sit down opening my eyes lazily.

The room was neat and well-managed. A cabinet was filled with a binch of weird things. Wait, all of these are Midorima's lucky items, right?

"Mom, I'm telling you, she's alri—" the door opened, showing Midorima and a woman in her early thirties.

"You're awake, Ojou-san," the woman which I guessed to be Midorima's mother said.

"U-Uh," _this is his mom, how am I supposed to talk to her?_ "N-Nice t-to m-meet—"

She took both of my hands gaily. "Are you Shin-kun's girlfriend?"

"Honestly, Mom don't ask that question to every girl that enters our house. You're the reason why Momoi can't even be forced to enter"

His mom pouted, "You're so mean, Shin-kun"

"U-Um, I-I'm n-not Midorima's girlfriend… I was here to pay for what I've done to him"

"Huh? What did you do?"

"U-Um," I bowed low, "I hit his head on purpose because he made a foul"

His mother raised an eyebrow, "That's unreasonable, Ojou-san"

I was flustered, "That's right"

"Ah, you're so cute!" she pulled me up that I outbalanced and nearly fell but she was carefull to hold me back up.

"Mom, stop harassing her"

"Geez, Shin-kun, just let me talk to her, okay?"

"No"

I sighed, "It's okay, Midorima.. . it's not like I'm bothered by it," I said, smiling even though all I said was a lie. He shook his head and just left us alone.

"Ojou, what's your name?"

"Miyaji Azami"

"Oh, what a grand name, I'm Yana, Shin-kun's mom"

"Yana-obaa-san…" I said with a pokerfaced smile.

"Ah, you're really cute," she pulled me out and we went to their house's dining room. Midorima was there so with a man in his mid thirties.

"Darling, this is Shin-kun's friend, Miyaji-san," his mom introduced.

"H-Hello," I greeted. Now, I'm to face his Dad… I'm getting nervous

"Uh, hello, welcome to our home," his father greeted with a friendly smile. I bowed low to express my gratitude.

Yana-obaa-san made me seat beside Midorima who was eating silently. She smiled and sits beside her husband. I looked at them, they looked at each other and talked to each other. My gaze went to Midorima who was eating silently without minding them. It makes me wonder why they have a prideful son like him.

"Stop staring at me and just eat," he said sternly while looking back at me.

"Uh… I feel so awkward," I said in a low voice.

"Don't be"

"I feel like I embarrassed my—"

He stuffed a tempura on my mouth to stop me from talking.

"I told you just eat"

I bit the tempura and ate it nonchalantly. "Okay, Sir," I said irritatingly and just concentrated on the food.

"Wow, they look like a good couple, darling" his Mother comments.

"You bet they do," his Father agrees.

Midorima raised his glasses, "Please stop it, she's not comfortable with the senseless things that you are discussing"

"Come on, don't be so shy, Shin-kun"

I smiled nervously, "H-He's right… I don't feel comfortable"

"Why? Shintaro is a responsible man"

"I-I'm sorry but we're just friends" _Gosh, I'm stuttering_. "T-truth to be told"

"That's a disappointment, darling"

"I know, dear"

I stared back at Midorima who only slightly smiled at me. It's good that he's backing me he's kinda poor at it.

* * *

I laid myself down on his bed, "Oi, get out of here, my mom already instructed you to sleep on the next room," he complained.

"Later…" I said lazily. I'm still trying to relax my ears from my Nii-san's complaints over the phone. I just asked my parents if I can stay in the Midorima's residence for the night. They agreed but Nii-san didn't, and he even complained about all the things that I can never imagine to do.

"Don't let me repeat what I just said, I told you leave my room already"

"What exactly is my punishment, Midorima? I've been waiting for ever since I got here"

He didn't reply, I only heard the pages of his notebook being flipped. "Hmm… maybe it was the embarrassment I felt earlier… that must be it"

"Don't talk about senseless things"

"I hate the smell of your room"

"What are you expecting, a feminine smelled room, idiot?"

"Hmph"

I spread my arms and looked up the ceiling quietly.

"Hey, don't ever think of sleeping, I won't carry you again," he warned.

"But I'm bored"

He irritatingly sighed, "Fine, you can talk to me"

I sat down surprised, "Eh? But won't your head hurt again if you talk to me and I annoy you too much?"

"It's alright, I'll bear with it"

I lay down again and shook my head. _Cancers have mood swings after all…_

"Hmm… what are you reading?'

"I'm studying in advance so I can still balance Basketball and Academics"

"Oh?"

"Don't 'oh' me just because you're smarter—" he stopped and continued flipping pages. I stood up and walked to him, I grabbed his notebook.

"Oi!" he tried to get it back but I hid it on my back.

"You're not studying," I pulled his glasses and out the notebook back on his desk. I looked down on him, he won't be able to see me even if he widen his eyes. I sighed, he doesn't look like Midorima without his glasses though. Or rather he looked more handsome without it.

"Hey, Midorima, what do you see without these?" I asked, bored. Instead of answering he grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me down his bed, getting on top of me.

"How did—"

"Not because I'm near sighted doesn't mean that I'll let you look down on me"

My heart paced while I look up to meet his eyes, which I doubt to be looking at me clearly. His hold on my wrist lightens and he lays his head on the top of my shoulder. His breath fanning my neck, I reddened. My heart paced so fast on my rib cage as if it was trying to get out.

"You're trembling," he said in a low voice.

"I-I'm n-not," I replied trying to sound like I didn't care. He lightly chuckled, _wait, he chuckled what?_

"So you know how to get scared, Azami"

"I-I'm j-just c-c-cornered, it's not like I'm scared"

"Stop acting pretty tough, you're a woman from the start"

"N-not b-b-because you're a g-guy d-doe—"

"Why are you stuttering and trembling if you're not scared?"

"T-This is a ploy, right?"

"Just admit it"

"Getting to my vulnerable side?"

"Hmph," he uttered with a slight smile on his face. "If you really have that side, that is…"

"I-I won't show it, not even to you"

"Amusing"

I held on his right shoulder, he glanced at me making my heartbeats faster, again and again. "S-stop it," I sighed, "Fine, I don't know what you're scheming that's why I'm scared"

"I'm harmless"

"Harmless, you say?"

"What? You don't believe me?"

I sighed and patted his shoulder. "This is sexual harassment"

"Push me then if that's what you want to do," that was not an order but a statement.

"Are you kidding me? You're heavy I won't waste my energy on you"

"Thought so"

"Don't feel so happy all of a sudden. Let's just say this is your lucky day"

"Oh? Your strength is back?" he mused. I slyly smiled, _is this really Midorima?_

"You're such a kid," I said in a low voice.

"Let's stay like this for awhile," he uttered.

"O-Okay"

The 'while' that he was asking for seems to take forever and my tension is rising everytime he breathes. I took a deep breath and force myself to look at him. He was sleeping already. _Oh, okay… great Midorima… you just destroyed my focus…_

With trembling hands, I slowly put him down and get off him. He groaned that I nearly grasped, luckily he didn't even open his eyes. I smiled nervously.

_Geez, Azami, it's not like he can see you clearly at this distance_

I sighed again and walked to him to fix his blanket. "G-Good n-night…" I uttered before walking stiffly and placing his glasses near the lamp. I silently crept out of his room and get to the room where I should be staying. I quickly locked the door.

_I feel so awkward…_ I thought touching my cheeks, it feels so hot. _He was uh… uhh… he had shown that vulnerable side also… that scene earlier_

I shook my head and throw myself on the bed. I remembered that scene again.

"Ugh, calm down, calm down"

_Just admit it… he's handsome either way_ a part of my head said teasingly.

"No, he's not! He's ugly! Ugly! Ug—" I covered my mouth. _You're overthinking it… since when did you overthink something, Azami?_

His 'handsome' face without those glasses resurfaced on my head. I buried my face on the pillow and screamed there so no one would hear. _Damn, is this his punishment? I'm sorry Midorima, it won't happen again!_

* * *

I yawned lazily, "Hey, Midorima, mind driving the bike and I'll be the passenger?"

"Are you making me laugh?" he asked sternly, pushing his glasses up.

"Uh… sorry I forgot, forgive me, Midorima-sama," I said nervously.

"_Sama_?" he glared at me. "Don't start the day by adding some weird tags to my family name"

I stared at him, he looks so composed as if nothing happened last night. I shrugged and patted the space on my back, "Okay, pardon these seat if it's not as grand as your rickshaw"

He sat there without saying anything. _Ugh… I envy him for being so calm and composed_

"Stop staring at me and drive you lazyhead"

That attitude again, I shook my head. "Hold on or you'll fall!" I warned getting my bike to move.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" I stopped the bike and faced him. "Azami, where the heck am I going to hold on to?" he stared at me awkwardly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hmm… the wheel?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut up, are you planning to damage my hands? Really, you—"

"My waist then"

"What the hell are you talking again?"

"Would you stop getting irritated all the time and just hold on to my waist?"

He shook his head, "Are you forgetting something, idiot?"

"Hmm… what are you scared of Nii-san?"

"No, but I don't want them to think of something ridiculous"

"Then, take care, don't fall," I made my bike move without warning. I acted as uncaring as ever, I didn't listen to his complaints and simply concentrated on driving. What a satisfying revenge…

I smiled stupidly and was about to celebrate when I suddenly felt his hands on my shoulder.

"Gyah! Let go!"

"Shut up! I'll fall!"

* * *

"Eh? Is that Miyaji-senpai's voice? What is he rambling about this early?" Takao asked. Nii-san was complaining about yesterday. He was threatening Midorima, as soon as we went in for class.

"He's always doing that, right?" I asked, annoyed of the situation.

"What happened?" Takao sat beside me while staring at the duo, amusement was written on his face.

"Don't act like you don't know," I hit his head lightly.

"Uh, Gomen," he said, acting again as if he was hurt.

"Nii-san! If you keep on talking like that, I'd ignore the fact that we're related by blood!" I announced enough for him to hear.

"Shut up, Azami. Want me to hit you too?"

"Go ahead! Just stop embarrassing me in front of my classmates! Geez, you're 18 already yet you're still a bird brain!"

He smiled eerily, "Even if you're my sister…" he walked to me and started his sermon. I ignored him and simply nodded at Midorima who walked away when our eyes met.

"Come on, Senpai… you're really embarrassing, stop that already" Takao said calmly to soothe Nii-san's anger.

"Thirty laps and push-ups for you later," Nii-san ordered sternly before leaving not letting Takao complain.

"This is bad, I'm going to die, Azami-chan. Help me!" Takao pleaded.

"I'm lazy to help you," I replied with an irritated sigh, "Besides thirty laps is helpful"

"NO WAY!"

"You brought this to yourself so don't complain"

"You're cruel!"

* * *

"I'm really glad that we've one week before the prelims commence again," I said out of the blue.

"That's right be happy about it because my head will properly work next week"

"Since when did you get here, Midorima!"

"Don't act too surprised"

"I'm surprised"

He raised his glasses and said nothing. I shrugged and just press an ice pack on his head. He flinched and looked up to me, irritated. "Don't do that without telling me!"

"But you said that it's not working properly"

"Stop acting innocent"

"Oi! Midorima! Get your ass back to practice!" Nii-san yelled.

"Just a minute, Nii-san. He's still recovering!" I reasoned out.

"No excuses!"

I pressed the ice pack harder on Midorima's head.

"Oi! Are you trying to kill me!" Midorima glared at me.

"No," I replied sarcastically. He grabbed the ice pack from me and placed it on his head, lightly pressing it.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?"

"You look like a volcano that's about to erupt. Is your head killing you?"

"Shut up"

"Then go back to practice, shoo~"

He ignored me and just concentrated on the ice pack. Is he overreacting this? Or maybe this was on purpose? I'm not really sure if I hit him properly since I closed my eyes that time but—

I removed the ice pack from his hand and lean down to check it. "Wait a minute, it's already okay"

"You're not the doctor to tell me it's alright"

"But it is"

He narrowed his eyes and stood up, getting back to practice. _What was that for? Really, this guy_

* * *

"Hmm… coke or soda?" I closed my eyes and simply pressed any button between the two choices. In the end, I picked the coke.

"Miyaji?" I turned to the person who called me. It was Kurosawa, who has a plastic bag on his right hand.

"Kurosawa," I greeted nonchalantly before sitting on the bench and opening the can.

"Kurosawa-senpai for you, Miyaji"

"Oh"

He sighed at the reaction he got from me, "What are you doing here, anway? Are you skipping duties?"

"Nah… I was just resting," I answered, drinking the coke lazily. "How about you, why are you scattering yourself?"

"I'm not in the team anymore"

"Huh? Why so?"

He sat beside me, "Remember the practice game between Kamenori and Shutoku?"

I nodded, eyeing him intently.

"The consequences for that are removing me from the team and being their lackey and a lot of unimaginable tasks"

I raised an eyebrow, "Just for a practice game? I didn't know that you're that shallow, _senpai_"

He stared at me taken aback.

"What?" I asked, getting annoyed by his stare.

"H-Huh? Sorry," he cleared his throat and continued, "I was pretty desperate"

"Yeah, to the point of doing something funny"

"I was serious about that"

"Don't make me laugh. I'll tell you this no matter how many times that you deny it. I don't have amnesia, okay?"

"Then why didn't you recognize me back then?"


	18. Tip Off

"O-Ouch," I was awaken by a hand that granted me a chop on the head.

"Azami, your job here is certainly not sleeping," Nii-san said an eerie smile marking his face. I looked around groggily, "Where am I?"

He threatened to hit me again but I just yawned. "Did we win?" I asked lazily.

"We did, Azami-chan !" Takao cheerfully put an arm around me, much to Nii-san's annoyance.

"Oh, good job"

"What's with the super lazy attitude today?"

I shook my head and removed his arm around me. I stood up and as usual, gave them their towels and bottles. I stopped near Midorima and exchanged glances with him.

"You're going first?" he asked, some sort of feeling registering on his eyes. It was quite vague that I didn't understand what he meant by it.

"Follow me?" I asked as an answer. He stood up and walked ahead. I shrugged and followed him only to blush when he entered the men's shower room. _Geez, Azami_

I breathed hard and decided to walk ahead to the locker room. I sat down and looked up the ceiling.

_"Stop running away, Miyaji. You might be lucky that you've forgotten but you'll remember again eventually"_

Five days had passed ever since I last talked to Kurosawa-senpai. His parting words are deeply etched on my head. "Geez, I feel so abnormal," I smiled but that smile quickly faded. _I don't get it…_

Someone covered my eyes disturbing my thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?"

I faked a smile and touched his hand on my eyes.

"If you're blind and you can have the chance for an operation, will you take it or will you choose to stay blind forever?"

"What are you talking about?" he removed his hand from my eyes and sat down on the opposite bench. I leaned on his back without saying anything. He didn't react and just let me be.

"You're smart, I know that you get what I mean" I said in a low voice.

He didn't reply so I just assumed that he said 'yes'. I frustratingly sighed, "Why does it have to be you?"

"What now?" he asked annoyed as well.

"I mean… this will be the second time that you'll be seeing my vulnerable side"

He didn't reply again. I chuckled lightly and put my feet up. I put my knees near my chest and embrace it. "Not like I'm going to cry though"

"Why don't you cry if that's what you feel like doing?" he comments.

"Are you a sadist?"

"I'm not going to laugh"

"Since when did you learn how to laugh?"

"Don't mock me"

I smiled and put my head down on my knees. "I only cry when I slice onions and a bit teary eyed when I'm yawning. There's no record in history that I've cried too much. You can ask my brother for confirmation"

"What kind of woman are you?"

"The twin of Iron Man"

He lightly chuckled again, which was pretty weird lately.

"You're talking stupidly again, I can't help it but I feel so annoyed"

"Hmph"

I closed my eyes again and drifted to a soundless sleep.

* * *

_"What the hell? You're telling me that she was ran over by a car!" I opened my eyes upon hearing a voice. I watched as a 17 year old guy wearing a Shutoku uniform ran outside of the house. He was cursing under his breath while talking at the caller._

_I followed after him curiously. _

_"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked while trying to follow his pace._

_"O-Oi, can't you hear me?!"_

_He abruptly stopped that I nearly bumped him. He said something which I was about to discern when—_

"Wake up, idiot," I opened my eyes in surprise and was about to kick the person that disturbed my reverie. But realizing that it was Midorima I didn't continue my plan.

"Geez, Midorima, would you please wake me up on the right time?"

He raised his glasses and looked down on me, particularly annoyed. "Right back at you, don't sleep on the wrong time and at the wrong place"

"But my dream was important, it's already on the climax already!"

"Shut up"

I pouted and looked around, we're still on the locker room. "Where are the others?"

"Because you refused to wake up despite their efforts to do it, they decided to leave us here"

"Hmm…sorry"

"When you're apologizing, be more sincere"

I shook my head and put my bag up. I stared back at him and silently grabbed his hand.

"W-What?"

"Let's go"

"Let go"

I shook my head and just pulled him. "This time, hold on the wheels, okay?"

"At least, show more concern to the person who was forced to stay behind because of you"

I just laughed and ran pulling him to the parking lot. I didn't listen to him and just casually jumped on my bike.

"Ride," I ordered while teasing him with a smile.

"You really didn't listen to me…" he sighed and quietly sat on the back. We were in the same position as the one earlier on the locker room. I smiled and made my bike move.

"Hey, Midorima, what do you know about me?"

"What are you bringing up now?"

"Nothing, just finding something to talk about, so pretty please?"

He pushed his glasses up, "Fine, let's get this done and over quickly"

"Oh? You're pretty obedient t—"

"Shut up or I'll take it back"

I shook my head and simply smiled. He took awhile before he finally talked again.

"Miyaji Azami, 178 cm, 69 kg. First year at Shutoku High School. Manager of the Basketball team, calls her school 'Prison High', her classmates 'Jail mates'. She's downright irritating, insensitive, uncaring and she have her own world"

"Thank you very much for praising me, you can stop now"

"I'm not praising you, idiot"

I lightly chuckled, "I shouldn't be telling you this but oh well…"

I sighed and focused on the road somehow I could feel his stare on me.

"You're my best friend after all," I said teasingly.

"Stop making fun of me"

I chuckled again, _I'm not taking this seriously._

"Well actually, um…"

"What?"

"I really can't believe that the great Midorima-sama is listening to me"

"I'm saving you the trouble of talking to yourself like an idiot"

"Okay, I'll get to the point, I talked to Kurosawa-senpai five days ago"

"And what did he tell you?"

_Oh, he seems calmer now_. I sighed, "I was a bit careless that I opened a subject that shouldn't be opened"

He didn't reply so I continued.

"Truth to be told, I was scared"

I stared back at him waiting for him to say something. He didn't speak again so I just shook my head.

"I'm not the kind of person who believes every made-up lie that someone will open up. Kurosawa-senpai said something about making me remember something. Even if I don't have amnesia… I still feel like I'm missing something really important. That's why I'm scared of what will happen if I know what that something was"

"Just believe on what you believe on. You don't have to pay attention to things that are irrelevant," he said calmly.

I glanced back at him then shrugged, "Thank you"

* * *

"What?" I asked lazily to the person who called.

"Hi, lazy princess how are you?"

"Shut up, Miaka" I put my phone beside me and just turned it to speaker mode. "You just disturbed my sleep. If only you weren't far away, I would've killed you tomorrow"

"Scary~! Scary~!"

"Just get to the point"

"Um… can you check on Ryouta-kun for me?"

"Huh? Why should I?"

"Because we have a disagreement…so…"

I sighed, "So you want me to knock some sense to that guy of yours?"

"D-don't resort into violence, Azacchan!"

"Fine, I'll just talk to him, end of the story," I ended the call. I'm too lazy to argue with her.

* * *

"Miyaji-san!"

I hit my head on my desk, "U-Uh, Sensei?"

"Don't 'sensei' me!" she placed a set of folders on my desk. "Take care of these in the detention room"

"B-But—"

"That's what you get for sleeping on my class!"

I sighed and carried the folders. "Good luck, Azami-chan," Takao said while controlling a laugh. I glared at him and went straight out.

_Why can't they let me sleep in peace?_ I opened the door to the detention room and find a table where I can work on. I started working on the documents. _Damn it, these documents are for yearend reports. Sensei do you love me that much?_

I shook my head and focused on my work. Next time, I would sleep on a proper place, promise. I scratched the back of my head and continued working.

"I'm amazed that you can work on that kind of paperworks," a familiar erase that… a voice I knew well said.

"Uh… yes, I got used to it since Maika-sensei always gives me these whenever she caught me sleeping on her class," I paused and looked up to that person. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"What else am I going to do in a detention room?"

"What? You slept on class too?!"

"Don't be noisy, idiot"

I nodded even covering my mouth to tell him that I'll shut up. He shook his head and sat down. "Hmm… how about you, what are you working on?"

He raised a notebook of financial records, courtesy of their class' treasurer. I nodded while my lips' twitched, this bastard is way too lucky. He started working, while I gritted my teeth on frustration.

_Hmph, I'll finish this!_ I went back to work and focused on it.

* * *

"I'm so glad, I'm finished!" I announced while stretching my arms.

"How about you Mi—"

His head was resting on his arms and he was sound asleep. I smiled while a silly prank enters my mind.

"Geez, he looks too defenseless," I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh while I looked at his table.

"Midorima~" I whispered and leaned down on his face level. For some reason, I froze there and my eyes just stared at him intently. I noticed his long eyelashes which looked pristine. His breathing was stable and he looks like he won't be able to break something.

I reddened in embarrassment, _I'm not praising him, I'll never praise him…_

_Liar, you did last time when you're both in his room!_

"You're too close, Azami" I stepped back in surprise. His eyes were closed but I'm aware that I just hear him say something.

He woke up and looked around, upon seeing me, he cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up.

"Uh, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not staring at you for long," I defended before he can fly accusation at me.

He pushed his glasses up again, "Can't you find any interesting things to work on, other than disturbing other people?"

I pouted, "You're no fun"

"Hmph"

I shrugged and picked up my folders. "I'm finished here, let's get going"

"Do what you want, you don't need to tell me"

_What's with the weird—no it's not weird, he's originally like this…. Maybe, I just got used with the former 'too' kind treatment._

I sighed and grabbed his notebook, gaining a pang of annoyance from him. "You're coming with me, pineapple"

"I still have work to do," I grabbed his hand and lead him out of the detention room. I e-mailed Takao while ignoring Midorima's complaints.

"Takao says that he'll wait for us on the canteen," I announced letting his hand go. He glared at me and walked ahead, I simply laughed.

* * *

"Azami, what are you doing here?" Yuzuku put her whistle down and stared at me surprised. I pocketed my hands, "You see, I've an errand to do so can you spare me Kise?"

"Kise? Why?"

"Miaka asked me to give her a message"

She eyed me suspiciously before finally giving in and calling for the blonde. He ran to us quickly.

"You were calling for me, Miyaji-san?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind we can talk out there"

"Uh, sure. I'll just ask for permission," he ran back and talked to the coach and to the captain. He returned and I motioned for him to follow. I dribbled the ball that I borrowed while we're walking to the nearby benches.

"So you can play basketball too, Miyaji-san"

"Yup, she didn't tell you?"

He didn't reply so I glanced at him checking his reaction. He averted his gaze quickly. I returned my focus to the ball and stopped by the bench. I passed the ball to him and he caught it by surprise. I sat down.

"You're spacing out"

"Uh, sorry about that"

"Sit down"

He obeyed and sat down, holding the ball on both hands.

"Well you see, I came here to tell you something about your situation with Miaka."

"You don't have to, Miyaji-san"

"Listen pl-ease"

He nodded, giving in and playing the ball. "I don't know the actual problem but from what I picked up you're giving her the cold treatment, right?"

He nodded again.

"Hmmm…" where should I start? I'm not a love doctor to begin with… I tried to rack my brains out but in the end, I sighed giving up.

"I don't have the proper words at the moment…"

He smiled, "It's fine really. It's not your problem so it's okay"

Looking at him now, he seem far from the usual cheerful Kise that his fan girls are looking at. He's really down.

"Hmm… Kise while I'm thinking about it can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it, Miyaji-san?"

"About Midorima…"

"Eh, are you interested in Midorimacchi?"

I reddened in embarrassment, "N-No, I just want to ask you if he's really kind and um…"

"Midorimacchi's kind, I guess but he's showing that on a weird way"

"Does he care a lot? You know the type when it's really reaching the limit?"

He stared at me, bewildered. "I don't know about that, Miyaji-san but… that's weird since Midorimacchi cares or the petty things that suit him."

"I see… I'm just wondering about it"

"Maybe Midorimacchi likes you"

I laughed, "No, he doesn't"

He smiled, "It's possible but I can't imagine that Midorimacchi will take interest on these kind of things"

"That's right," I paused and smiled. "I finally figured what I was about to say"

"Eh? That fast?"

"Kise, whatever problems fall to you, don't run away and solve it. Face the problem confidently, too"

He smiled, "I see, thank you, Miyaji-san"

"Don't sweat it, I'm not sure if I really helped"

He shook his head and smiled, "It's fine, I should really face my problem anyway"

I sighed in relief, "Anyway, Kise… What do you call the feeling where your heart suddenly beats fast? You stutter and you feel dumb and—"

"I think you're in love if you feel those kind of feelings, Miyaji-san"

_Love? As in love, really?_ "I see"

"Why do you ask? Are you in love with Midorimacchi?"

I hit his shoulder lightly, "Don't joke around like that. It's not funny"

He only laughed it off, "Then why are you blushing, Miyaji-chan?"

"I-I'm not in love with anybody!"

"Yeah, yeah, enough already," he smiled at me, "You're not the type to be honest about it, Miyaji-chan"

"Hmph…" I stood up and put my bag up. "Well, I'm done here please take care of your business properly"

He nodded, "Have a safe trip back"

"I will"


	19. Isolation

"Uh, I'm bored~ I'm bored~ I'm bored~"

"Seriously, Azami, stop that it's annoying," Nii-san said with a displeased expression on his face.

"But I'm bored se-riou-sly," I uttered while spinning the ball on the tip of my finger.

"Can't you wait for awhile? I'm trying to look for the others since you overslept," he complained.

"Nii-san, you're lame"

"I'm getting really pissed off right now, I'll hit you if you won't stop irritating me"

"Hmph…" I looked around and silently grabbed Nii-san. I lead him to the passageway until we entered one of the practice courts of the Winter Cup.

"Yo, jailmates!" I greeted making everyone turned to us.

"Miyaji, you're late," Coach remarked.

"Uh, Coach, this is all Azami's fault"

"Never mind just do some laps and warm up"

Nii-san obliged while I head to the bench, putting my bag down lazily. I tied my hair on a ponytail and sing on a low tone.

"Lock the door and keep the key~ eat the key~ kick the can~" I pouted. "I'm really bored"

I glanced at the other side of the bench only to notice a stuffed baby seal with a basketball on his head.

_Cute…_ I lift it up and nuzzled it. "Where did you come from, creature?" I whispered while smiling like an idiot. I'm pretty normal, I can lose screws in my head, at times. Someone cleared his throat to get my attention. I don't have to turn since it was pretty obvious who it was.

"Why pineapple, are you sick?" I teased. "I'll just give you lozenges later"

"That's not what I mean, let go of that seal now or you'll pay if I ran out of luck today"

"For awhile," I uttered still nuzzling on the seal, "At least share some luck to this unlucky bored teenager"

"No," he tried to pull it from me but I didn't let it go. I even embraced it, making it harder for him to get it.

"Awhile~please"

He frustratingly sighed and reached out from behind. He took the seal's tail to pull it away. "Let go already!"

Someone pushed me from behind that I bumped myself on Midorima's chest. He slightly stumbled, fortunately he still maintained his balance.

"Ugh," he stood up properly and glared at that perpetrator. "Stop pulling pranks like that, Takao!"

A vein popped on my head, I pushed the seal on Midorima's free hand and faced Takao.

"Was it you?" I made my knuckles sound, "Huh, Takao?!"

"Ah, Sorry, Azami-chan! Please spare me!" he smiled nervously when I finally stood in front of him. I grabbed him by the collar.

"Choose the right people to mess with, Takao. I'm not really an angel type, you see"

"Shin-chan, save me!"

"You brought this to yourself, so do something about it"

I took a deep breath and smiled eerily. "Takao, how does 100 sit-ups sound?"

"Eh? But I'll die before I can even play!"

"Want me to hit you then?"

"Any other options?"

I thought about it and grinned, "Let's play one on one," I let him go and picked a ball up.

"If I beat you, what will I get?" Takao asked with a teasing smile on his face. I dribbled the ball and sternly answered, "A strong shove to the cliff"

"Ah?"

"Just shut up and play!"

He quickly switched to defense. I quickly changed the direction of the dribble switching from left to right foot and darted past him.

"O-Oi!"

He tried to reach the hoop faster but I already shoot it before he can even have the chance to steal it.

"What's wrong with your Hawk Eye, dummy?" I asked passing the ball to him and raising an eyebrow.

"That was fast!" he complained then playfully smirked, "Just kidding"

He ran to his hoop and made a lay-up, the ball instantly went in because no one's guarding him. I shook my head and picked a ball up and throw it at him aiming for his head.

"How about that Aza—" he ducked to avoid the fast ball that rushed to him. "Are you trying to kill me? Honestly, that's not cute at all!"

"Who cares about that?!"

"Stop wasting time there, you two!" Coach Nakatani called out. We both turned to him and nodded obediently before turning to each other. He smiled at me and I replied with a slaughter sign.

* * *

"Where did that Midorima ran off to?" Otsubo-senpai asked, annoyed by the fact that the ace was nowhere to be found.

"He was saying something like he was 'summoned', Senpai," I answered, settling my bag down.

"Summoned by whom?"

"Don't worry, Otsubo-senpai~ Shin-chan just went out to meet some of his middle school buddies"

We all stared at Takao, "He's meeting up with the GoM?"

"Yup"

I stood up and grabbed my water bottle, "I'll go look for him"

"We'll reserve for your seats but be back quickly or you'll miss the first match," Coach Nakatani remarked.

"Yes, coach"

* * *

I walked silently on the hall, eyes without focus that I didn't notice that I was about to bump somebody.

"Uh, sorry," I uttered stepping back.

The person I was about to bump wore a dignified look on his face. His hair was bright red and his eyes were a peculiar pair of gold and scarlet. _Is this Akashi?_

"Please refrain from looking at me like that. Only the people who serve me can look at me that way"

I was taken aback by his voice. I shook my head and bowed down, swiftly done by instinct.

"I'm so sorry for spacing out, this won't happen again"

When I raised my head, he already walked past me. I sighed in relief before running along the halls. I caught sight of Midorima who was holding his scissors up, which was today's lucky item.

"Hey, Midorima!" I called out.

He turned to me, his eyes looking at me questionably.

Instead of answering, I grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's hurry to the stands, the first game will start soon!"

"I'll follow you so stop grabbing me," he said sternly.

I let go of his arm and walked ahead while he followed.

"Hey, Midorima~ how did your meeting go?"

"That's something private. You don't have know anything about it"

I pouted, "But I wanted to know something interesting"

"It's not interesting"

"It is~! The GoM suddenly met up for an impromptu meeting, how can something like that be uninteresting?"

"Because it's none of your business"

"You mean it's out of my boundaries? Tsk, how boring"

"Stop talking about senseless things and just walk faster. The game might've started already"

"Yes, Yes"

* * *

I looked around the huge gymnasium for the first court. Today's match was between Touo Academy and Seirin Private High.

"Eh? The GoM are here~" I uttered in a low voice.

Aside from Kuroko and Aomine who'll play against each other today, so with Midorima beside me. The other three is also around, Kise of Kaijo, Murasakibara of Yosen and Akashi of Rakuzan.

I smiled, _a reunion between the geniuses, huh? Then this game can be amazing…_

* * *

Minutes turns to second and those seconds are gradually ticking off. Both ace players from Seirin and Touo, namely Kagami and Aomine had entered Zone. A state where the players who gives 80% in a game can get the remaining 20% of his potential. Depending on the last minute of the game, to people from the outside will already turn their hands on Touo. But for me, I already put my mind set on Seirin's win. Just how I've seen it.

"Who'll win?" Midorima asked all of a sudden.

I smiled at him, "Why do you ask?"

"Depending on the situation, everyone will think that Touo will win despite of Seirin's fierce determination. "But knowing you, you'll say something foolish like Seirin will win"

"It's not foolish, pineapple. It's really Seirin's win"

He narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze on the court.

"You don't believe me, don't you?"

He didn't reply.

"Well, I'm used to that"

The ball fell from the hoop, signing the end of the game. I grinned, it's really Seirin's win.

"I told you it's not foolish"

"Don't get cocky just because you manage to get it right"

"Again," I smiled at his irritation. "Why do you doubt my ability too much?"

He looked at me straight in the eye. "Stop depending on it and just let the game unfold itself"

"Easy for you to say…" I leaned back. "Yes, I can control the other option of this ability… but I can never control the future that shows itself to me voluntarily"

"At least, do something about it"

I raised an eyebrow, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

* * *

"Ah~ I feel so relieved~" I said while stretching my arms, it was a Sunday and Shutoku had won most of their games. This day is just a rest day for us. After putting my clothes into laundry and surviving an hour of hanging them while fighting my laziness, I decided to go out. Not particularly choosing a place to go and just roaming around. Emi lives in Akita while Miaka moved to Kyoto. Yuzuku might be busy with chess activitied too.

_Might be_… I opened my phone and scrolled the e-mail addresses, particularly checking a person to bother. _Azami, when will you find something to fill in your boring life?_

"Are you listening?!" a loud gruff voice reached my ears. I turned, searching the area for the unusual noise. I spotted them on an alley way and since it's broad day light, their images are clear.

"Learn to answer when we're talking to you, bastard!" another man said. This man was holding a baseball bat which he flung up to threaten the man who was grabbed by the person with the gruff voice. The man who was grabbed didn't talk but just stared blankly at them, not feeling threatened at all.

_Juvenile delinquents are stupid, nowadays. They should think of hiding on a secluded area…_ my thoughts were disturbed by the sound of my ring tone which grabbed the attention of these men. The corner of my lips twitched while I check the mail. It was from who-knows-who, which contains something which is brought up for sale. _Kill commercial people today!_

"What are you doing here, Miss?" the guy who was holding the baseball bat asked while smiling wickedly at me. I side glanced and managed to see the person they're talking to. It was Kurosawa Yuuji once again. I put my hand on the baseball guy's shoulder.

"You've a nice bat here, dude"

"Look, Miss, do you know the situation you are in?" Gruffy Voice said, eyeing me with those small eyes of his. "Tsk, you don't have any shape at all"

I smiled threateningly, "Is that so? Sorry about that"

With all my strength, I pull the guy with the baseball bat down and grabbed hold of his bat.

"Oi! Give that back!"

I skipped and simply hit his gut. He falls back, losing consciousness quickly.

"Now it's time for," my voice trailed off, the Gruffy Voice guy was already taken care of by Kurosawa-senpai.

I sighed, "I didn't help you out, these guys just insulted me.

"I know," he replied, eyeing me from head to toes.

"What?" I asked while settling the bat down.

"You're bored today, aren't you?"

"Yeah and what is it to you?"

"I'm going to visit Taiyou today, want to come?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you scheming something again, senpai?"

He looked at me, amusement playing on his eyes. "Maybe"

"Hmph," I glared at him, "Fine, I'll prove to you this to you once again, I don't have amnesia, kay?"

He smiled, "Go ahead"

"Shut up and let's go"

* * *

Taiyou Middle School. A school filled with the latest sport's equipment sponsored by the rich kids in school. There buildings had the air of wealth surrounding it. Living up to its good title as the second best Middle School after Teiko.

I stared down, it's been a long time since I last came here. Ever since graduation, I've never visited school and that's five months already.

"Why are you visiting Taiyou, anyway?" I asked, looking up to him.

"Nothing in particular, the new Coach just called me to guide her with today's training"

"I see, so they're participating on a huge competition then"

"Yes"

I fell silent again. I don't know what to say since it's not like we're friends to start with.

"I should've brought Milk along"

"Milk?"

"She's a cat I picked up on the road. I always leave her on our house…" I paused. "Why am I talking casually with you?"

"Beats me"

I shrugged and walked ahead. We reached the first string basketball court. Today, the players are on basic training, particularly on the shooting phase.

The new coach was on her mid-twenties, she greeted Kurosawa-senpai with a tight hug.

"I'm glad that you made it, Yuuji-kun," she grinned and chattered with him, barely noticing me. I just watched them from afar.

"Huh? Who's this, your girlfriend?" she asked, finally noticing me.

"She's not my girlfriend, Jin-san," Kurosawa-senpai replied, his face looks really blank as if he was holding something back.

"Oh, I see…" she smiled at me. "By the way, I'm Jin Mariko the new coach, nice to meet you"

She extended her hand and I gladly shook it, "I'm Miyaji Azami, currently working as manager for the Shutoku Basketball team"

"You're a Manager? Cool~!"

I raised an eyebrow, _what a quirky behavior._

"You can roam around, Miyaji-san. I will borrow Yuuji for awhile"

"Keep him, not like I had something to do with that guy, anyway"

"How rude~"

_Very quirky_, I excused myself and walked around. The first string court is just like before except for the new equipment and faces though.

I entered our clubroom before, it's still carrying a dignified air on it. The clubroom has the trophies' cabinet on the center along with the framed certificates. My eyes caught a familiar framed picture in the middle of the certificates. I squinted to make sure that my eyes aren't tricking me.

Yet, it's real. It was a formal picture of both the boys' and the girls' basketball team with Miaka and Kurosawa-senpai in the middle.

So, Miaka knew Kurosawa-senpai back then. I checked the picture once again. When was this picture taken, anyway? I wasn't even around here/

I sighed and just averted my gaze to whatever there is to see on the clubroom.

"There's nothing interesting here—" I paused and looked down.

My eyes were focused on the box of basketball shoes hidden carefully under the cabinet. At first glance, it just looked like a simple block, but when examined it turns out to be a shoe box. I got on all fours and tried to grab it.

"What are you doing?" I heard Kurosawa-senpai's voice. I didn't look up to him, I just grabbed the box before facing him.

"I just get this, why?"

"Ah, that," he walked to me and kneeled.

"You know about this?" I asked while wiping the dust off from the box with a tissue paper.

He didn't reply, he just opened the box silently. It was indeed, a pair of basketball shoes.

"Oh, my size," I uttered while checking it properly. "It looks worn out already"

I stared at him, "How did you know about this?"

"You want me to answer?"

"Obviously"

He combed his hair up with his fingers and sighed. "That's your shoes. I gave them to you when you first joined but you returned it to me when you retired"

I frowned, "Still insisting on that?"

He sadly smiled, "You asked me to answer you and then you're going to accuse me? Learn some respect, kouhai"

"'Respect' had nothing to do with the situation, senpai"

He frustratingly sighed, "Fine, fine… I'm tired off this already," he stood up and quickly went out leaving me behind.

I shrugged, he's making a fool of himself and that's not funny anymore. I returned the shoes only to notice an envelope which turned yellow because of age, I reached for it.

_Don't! Don't do it! _

I drew back my hand and averted my gaze.

_Get it if you're curious, Azami _I told myself and reached for it again, ignoring the calls from my brain.

I opened the envelope only to be disappointed since it was empty. I put it back so with the box and stood up. I went out and get back to the court. Kurosawa-senpai was talking casually with the new coach.

I stared at him, he seems confident from afar. I shrugged even though I want to clarify what he's saying I still can't. What if he tell me something difficult-no- what he's telling every time we meet is already hard to comprehend.

I can't bear with it anymore.

I hate it when I always feel confused on something. Considering the fact that I feel some occasional headaches lately.

* * *

Some notes:

- Azami's memories are getting close to being revealed, I left some hints on some chapters already ^-^ Sorry for hanging you for a loooong time

Thank you for the favs and follows… and the reviews, of course! I hope you leave reviews again for motivation (:

* * *

**A/N: Next update for Chapters 20-22 will be on February 2, 2013. ^-^**


	20. Assist

**Well, since it's February 2 here in the Philippines, so I updated**

* * *

"Good job, everyone~!" I gave them each a bump with my fist and theirs before handing them their water bottles and towels.

"You seem pretty enthusiastic today, Azami-chan" Takao said with a wide grin on his face.

"Of course, we're heading to the Winter Cup quarter finals already. It's normal for me to feel excited," I replied matching his grin.

"Take care of this," Midorima said from behind, he handed me a bottle and walked ahead.

"Shin-chan! You're going to ignore Azami-chan just like that!" Takao scolded him but he only walked ahead without saying anything.

"Takao," I hit him on his arm. "What are you doing?"

"But it's such a disappointment"

"It's not, Midorima is a busy guy unlike you. He won't waste his time on senseless things"

"Aw, Azami-chan~ you're being too considerate on him. Usually the two of you would chat after games before he walks to the shower room. You'll argue about this and that, or you'll praise him, right?"

"Really?" I remarked in disbelief only to nod later on. "But that's before, we're near to the Quarter Finals already, and he have to concentrate on it"

He put an arm around me but I quickly removed it. "Geez, you stink, Takao"

He stretched and yawned, "Seems like I'm not doing my job properly"

"What job?"

"Nothing—off to shower!" he yelled and ran to his destination.

I raised an eyebrow, what was that suppose to mean?

* * *

"It's cold, may I borrow your gloves?" I said in a low voice, I was in front of the vending machine while waiting for the stupid machine to work.

"The machine seems to be facing trouble, please remove the coin and try again. Thank you"

I pulled the coin out, irritated.

"Okay," I pushed it in again and give the darn machine a swift kick. The coffee fell with a jolt.

"Finally, I'm so cool~"

"Miyaji-san"

"Wah!" I stepped back surprised to see Kuroko behind me. "Geez, why is your presence so low?"

"I don't know, it's been like this since I was little," he replied blankly.

I stooped low and grabbed the coffee. "Since when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time"

My grip on the can tightened, "You were watching me the whole time?"

"I was actually waiting for you to finish your business with the vending machine"

I reddened in embarrassment. _Geez, that was damn embarrassing_. He silently pushed the milk tea button.

"So, you're fond of that kind of drink also?"

"Quite so"

I opened my can and took a sip from it.

"I'm just loafing around here, you won't mind if ask you to hang around with me for awhile, right?"

"I don't mind"

"Follow me"

He obeyed and we settled on the benches.

"It's getting pretty cold lately. I wasn't even able to bring a pair of gloves with me"

"I'm sorry if I can't lend you anything"

"Nah, it's fine. Thanks for worrying"

_Thanks for what? Hey, Azami since when did you acknowledge anyone's concern towards you?_ A part of my mind asked. I ignored it and just drink from my can.

"You'll be going against Yosen on the Quarter Finals, right?"

"Yes"

"You seem to be practicing a lot"

"Is it too obvious?"

I chuckled, "No… you're so expressionless that I can't even tell. I was barely judging by attitude and trusting my intuition"

"I've been working on shooting lately with Aomine-kun"

"Shooting?" I paused. "Oh, right. You don't look like you're good at it"

"Aomine-kun told me that I was improving"

"Oh?" I can't believe that without seeing it. "Is it complete, already?"

"I'm not sure"

I drank the remaining coffee and put the can down.

"That's a pity, I want to see it for myself"

Before he could say anything, someone called him from behind.

"Oi, Tetsu! What are you doing here? I told you to meet me up on the court, right?"

We both turned to the speaker, which turns out to be Aomine Daiki, himself. He walks to us and glared at Kuroko.

"And who is this cross—"

"Crossdresser?! What the heck are you talking about?!" I grumbled, cutting him off.

"Huh? But you look like a guy," he reasoned out.

"Aomine-kun please don't be rude. This is Miyaji Azami, an acquaintance," Kuroko exclaimed impassively.

"You? Are you really a woman?" Aomine asked.

"Of course, I am!" _curse you, chest size_. "I'm a woman!"

"Tsch… small"

Here we go again, I sighed. "Why am I arguing with a complete stranger?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Tetsu, why does this guy look tad bit familiar?"

"I told you I'm a member of the female species, idiot!"

He ignored my remark and just turned to Kuroko, "Let's go, Tetsu. You're wasting your time, already"

Kuroko looked at me for permission.

"It's fine, accompany that idiot," I said irritatingly.

"I'm not an idiot," Aomine said with a scowl on his face.

"Just go away"

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Like hell, I was"

He raised his hand and before he could do anything, I ran off ignoring Aomine's call.

* * *

"You're off to the Quarter Finals, too?" I asked Miaka via phone call.

"Yeah, St. Michael's manage to get off~"

"I see"

"Geez, what's with that reaction?"

"What's wrong? I'm usually like this, right?"

She sighed, "You're not like Emi and Yuzuku who will surely congratulate me after hearing something like this"

"I know that it will happen, why would I find the need to be enthusiastic about it?"

"How rude~"

"What did I do?" I sighed, "Everyone's calling me rude, nowadays"

"That's really really really rude"

"Shut up, you owe me one with Kise, you know?" I defended while putting my phone on a safe distance. Silence was the reply on the next line. I sighed again.

"Don't tell me, you haven't made up with him yet"

"I'm not going to tell~" she said forcing a happy tone for me to not notice.

"It's obvious, do it yourself now"

"Yeah, right. I'm hanging up"

"Bye"

I put my phone on my pocket. It's been a long time since she moved to Kyoto. She was tasked to manage the St. Michael's Academy. It was an old king and all she have to do was to make it shine again. I was expecting that, that's why it doesn't really make sense for me to be happy about it. Besides, Miaka had been doing that since we were in Taiyou. She's pretty good in managing.

I put both hands on the back of my head while looking around. The sun had already sunk leaving its last red rays on the sky. The clouds were tainted with deep orange, yellow, pink, blue and other serene colors of sunset. I yawned again, maybe I just missed the people that I used to bother. The Winter Cup had a pretty hectic schedule after all.

I looked back at the sunset again with wavering interest. The last incident at Taiyou made my mind recall something which is pretty vague and upon recalling, headaches are attacking me.

It's like something was trying to trigger something inside. I looked at the sky blankly, do I really believe the past that I was defending myself with? What if Kurosawa-senpai was telling the truth?

What if—

"Damn, this is too complicated!" I complained at the sky. I'm losing confidence already that sooner or later, I might break down.

"What're you doing here?" I turned only to see Midorima in front of me.

"And why are you here?" I asked while looking at him with no particular interest.

He pushed his glasses up, "At least, answer my question first and don't randomly ask me anything just to get away with it"

I yawned, "Nothing, I was just loafing around, your turn"

He pushed his glasses up, "I'm looking for a scorpion with golden eyes"

"Huh? Why?"

"It's for tomorrow's lucky item"

"How did you know? The day hasn't ended yet!"

"Stop asking questions"

I scratch the back of my head, "Can I go with you? I've nothing to do"

"Why should I take you?"

"Um, you might need an extra hand?"

He pushed his glasses up, "Just don't give me extra trouble"

"Yes, sir~!"

* * *

"Scorpion with golden eyes? There's no such animal here!" the petshop owner yelled. He even pointed on an aquarium. The scorpion's eyes were red.

"Um… you don't have to yell, Sir… I was—"

"Teenagers these days have stupid wild imagination!"

The sides of my lips twitched, he was embarrassing me in public. I shook my head and just stepped out of the shop. Midorima was waiting outside, he was wearing the same stern expression from earlier.

"Their scorpion has red eyes," I said disappointed.

"Same on the other stores," he replied, equally disappointed as well.

"What place will Cancer take tomorrow, anyway?"

"6th place"

I groaned, "This sucks…"

I looked around until something caught my attention, "Follow me, Midorima"

"What?"

I simply pulled him until we stood in front of a ceramics store.

* * *

"We do have a porcelain design scorpion but as you can see the eyes are plain," the shop owner said apologetically.

"Will this do?" I asked Midorima while holding the porcelain creature on my hands.

"That will do, how much?"

"About 2000 yen, sir"

Midorima puts the bills on the shop owner's hands. The owner put it in a paper bag and handed it to him.

"Thank you for shopping"

I smiled at her before following Midorima outside. Night time already fell on Tokyo and the winter wind was pretty chilly.

"You seem too silent today," I observed.

"I'm not usually talkative," he replied pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, you're as boring as that"

"Shut up"

I smiled and laid my eyes on his back. He looks really sturdy and his uniform was still proper as if he ironed it again.

I'm really glad that he matured a bit… glad that he finally trusted his team mates.

My smile faded upon the attack of a head ache. I clutched my head with one hand and gritted my teeth.

"Azami, I'm going thi—"

I grabbed on to his uniform, cutting him off. He turned and looked at me questionably.

"M-My h-head h-h-hurts…" damn it, why now?

He removed my hand on his uniform and held my wrist.

"There's a nearby clinic here so hang on"

I nodded, too preoccupied with the headache that I can't even say a proper thing.

We walked to the clinic with moderate speed until we finally reached it. I sat down first and he sat down beside me.

"What's wrong, Miss?" the clinic doctor asked. I turned to Midorima and motioned for him to answer for me.

"She's experiencing a headache," he answered for me.

The doctor nodded and writes something on her clipboard.

"How about colds?"

I shook my head.

"Is this a case of migraine?"

My head throbbed terribly, I clenched my fists, my knuckles turning white.

"Oh, my bad," the clinic doctor stood up and handed me a tablet and a glass of water. "Alert her parents at once"

Midorima nodded reaching out to the pockets of my jacket to get my phone, "I'll call them"

With those words, he went outside to do what he was told.

The clinic doctor led me to the single bed staying on the corner, "Rest here, we'll take care of it eventually when you wake up"

I nodded, already feeling the effect of the tablet that he gave me. Weariness quickly drowns my consciousness.

* * *

Keiko and Yagure Miyaji arrived to the clinic with their son, Kiyoshi. They were all shaken by the sudden news from Midorima. Azami's parents went straight to the clinic doctor to ask for Azami's condition. Kiyoshi, on the other hand, confronts Midorima.

"What happened to her?" Kiyoshi asked nervously, but trying hard not to show it.

"It was a head ache… the doctor said that there's nothing to be worried about"

He sighed and his face saddened, "Looks like it was all returning back to her after all"

Midorima looked at his senpai blankly, he knew what those words meant. It won't take long before she will be able to recover her lost memories.

* * *

_"Don't worry, just think that you haven't lost anything and you'll feel assured," a person clad in white garb said assuringly to the girl who was looking blankly at her. Her fear was expressed by the tightening of her hold to the blanket that was assigned to her._

_The person in white continued talking about something while the girl stared at my direction. Fear was now painted both on her face and her eyes. _

_"Please wake up, you won't be able to handle this anymore"_

My eyes jolted open, my breathing was rugged.

"Are you alright?"

It was Midorima, whose face still looks the same. The same serious expression from how I've seen him earlier.

"Where are they?" I asked not answering his previous question.

"They're talking to the doctor outside," he replies, "They were worried"

"I see…" I sighed, my heartbeats were erratic for some reason. It's as if there's something gnawing inside of me.

"What's wrong?" I sat down and grabbed both of his hands. It was trembling that it can't even hold his properly.

"I'm scared, Midorima and I don't know why" _this is bad, bad, bad… calm down, calm down…_

"Was it the headache? The doctor said that there's nothing serious about it," he said flatly.

"There's something wrong," _calm down, Azami! Calm down!_

I released his hands and embraced myself. I'm going to break down…

"Wait here, I'll call for the doctor"

I grabbed his wrist before he can even take a step.

"Don't leave me alone, please…," I lost my grip and looked down, feeling the sick feeling gnawing inside me.

"You're panicking too much," he put my head to rest on his chest, his right knee on the chair so he could lower himself a bit. His hand stayed on the back of my head. "Calm down a bit, there's nothing to be worried about"

I closed my eyes and listened to the steady beating of his heart, until my heart calms down itself.

"Aren't you unusually kind again?"

"What're you expecting me to do, shake you until you decide to calm down, I'm sane for goodness' sake"

"Then this should be sane then," I wrapped my arms around him, he flinched.

"OI!"

"For awhile, please~"

* * *

"Ohayo!" I greeted Takao and Midorima who were both heading to school.

"Good morning, Azami-chan~!" Takao greeted while grinning widely.

"Good morning," Midorima greeted sternly.

I smiled and locked their arms with mine, "Off we go!"

"Hey, stop dragging us everytime you have the chance!" Midorima complained.

"It's okay, Shin-chan! I'm usually like this, too!" Takao dragged us even further.

We both laughed while Midorima was growling back at us.

Just like before, I try to bring the situation back to normal… to prevent me from breaking down.

* * *

"Kise?" I asked the blonde who was looking at the sight in front of him. The wind was quite chilly this afternoon.

"Miyaji-san," Kise smiled at me but I can tell how fake it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Winding up~ssu"

"Stop that, Kise. If you're down, don't act too cheerful"

Surprise registered itself on his eyes, "You noticed?"

"And the others don't?" I sighed, "Kise, you're a model not an actor"

I opened a sports' drink and handed it to him. He closed his eyes as if ready for what I might do to him.

"You don't like citrus?"

He opened his eyes in surprise, "You're not going to drench me, Miyaji-san?"

"Why should I? Did you do something bad to me?"

He slightly chuckled, "I was going to accept anything… Yuzukucchi even drenched me so I was waiting for you to do the same"

I bit the taiyaki that I also bought earlier.

"Is this about Miaka?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry if I didn't follow your suggestion I was—"

"It doesn't matter if the situation already changed"

"Eh? Really"

I sighed, "Tell me about your problem and let's see what we can do"

"Uh… okay," he joined his hands and looked away, "You see, Miakacchi confessed to me, only to take back what she said all of a sudden… it really stings"

"If I tell you that you're an idiot, will you feel offended?"

"Of course, I will"

I nodded, "Well, you've done everything that you can do, it's up to Miaka to fix herself and face the problem…"

He smiled, "Are you sure, Miyaji-san?"

"Who do you think is her friend on Taiyou?"

He drinks from the bottle, taking in the citrus sports' drink.

"Miyajicchi, do you have a problem?"

"Miyajicchi?"

"I always add 'cchi' to the person that I acknowledge"

"Huh?"

He smiled, "Whenever you talk to me, I feel reassured for some reason. It's weird, right?"

I frowned and just concentrated on the taiyaki. I also feel comfortable talking to Kise, maybe because he was really kind.

"So, is there a problem which I can help on?"

"My problem is…" I paused and smiled, "The birth and death rates in Japan"

"I can't help with that~!"

"Just kidding," I looked up. "Be honest with me, did Teiko and Taiyou have a practice game before?"

"Yes," he replied looking at me quizzically.

I stared at him, surprised. "Really?" my heart starts to beat fast.

"It was a practice game with Yuzukucchi and the others, Miakacchi wasn't around either"

I felt relief on my system which was weird. Yet a part of me wants to doubt what he said.

"Well, I better go. Kasamatsu-senpai might yell at me again," he said politely.

"Wait, Ki—"

He already walked away before I can even say a thing.

I blinked.

Then blinked again.

Just now, did Kise just avoid the topic?

* * *

A/N: Here's Chapter 20-22~!


	21. One-on-One

[A jump to the Semi Finals]

I stared at the Semi Finals ranking table. It was for our game tomorrow. Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku and Rakuzan is on the main spotlight as the 'Top Four.'

Our first match tomorrow will be against Rakuzan, the well known "Emperor of Creation." Which had been winning as the top on every Winter and Inter High Basketball Competitions.

I lay down my bed, _against Akashi, huh? Can I go against him? He can see the future too but unlike mine, his ability would be probably stronger than mine…_

* * *

"I'm late!" I yelled while trying not to fall down. I've been running for who knows how long. I reached the entrance and from running I switched to speed walking. I looked sideways, _where the hell are they again?_

I stopped dead on my tracks when I spotted a familiar red haired man with unusual pair of eyes, "Akashi…" I found myself muttering.

He gave me a meaningful glance before walking ahead. My mind went blank for awhile because of the intensity of his eyes meeting mine. I even forgot how to breathe for a second. I abruptly shook my head and resumed my journey to Shutoku's locker room.

I spotted it and I quickly pushed the door open.

"Sorry, I'm late!" I quickly bowed low apologetically.

"Huh? A Shutoku got lost here, what are we going to do about this?!" an energetic voice said loudly.

I raised my head in surprise. I entered the wrong locker room. The inhabitants were the starters of Rakuzan team.

"Not so loud, Kotarou," a black haired guy which I recognized as Mibuchi Reo, one of the Crownless Generals that was featured on the Basketball Monthly said. "It seems that she entered the room by mistake, what a pity"

"What are you doing here?" Nebuya Eikichi, which is also one of the Generals, asked while in the middle of chewing.

I looked at them then at Akashi who was also staring at me expressionlessly. From where I was standing, I can already tell how strong they were. Somehow, that knowledge sent shivers down my spine.

"U-Um, I-I'm s-sorry f-for barging i-in," I choked on my words, "T-this w-won't happen again," I bowed low before dashing out.

_They're definitely abnormal!_

* * *

I went straight to the bench and bowed low to everyone.

"I'm sorry for being late!"

"Settle down, Azami. The game is just about to begin," Coach Nakatani said. He doesn't sound angry at all, he was calmer than ever.

"Thank you," I sat down and assisted some of the players. I stared at them warily, they're all ready for a goo d game. I returned to my seat and smiled despite of the situation, only for that smile to fade when I met Akashi's cold gaze from the opposite bench. His lips turn up for a slight smile.

I swallowed hard, I wasn't ready for this…

"The Semi Finals game between Shutoku High School and Rakuzan is about to begin! All players are requested to come to the court for the line up!"

Both opposing team's players obeyed, now taking their steps to the half line.

I swallowed hard again and leaned back.

_Is this reality? _

My head pounds hard in pain.

_This is reality_

I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

_You've to face it, today and you can't escape anymore_

I clenched my fists.

_This is the end of your dream…_

* * *

_[flashback]_

_Azami was playing alone on the bench. Moving wooden pieces of both opposing teams on board._

_"Playing shogi alone is weirder than getting a ball in," she mumbled to herself._

_"I'll play with you," a voice said. She turned only to widen her eyes. In front of her was Akashi Seijurou, Teiko's captain. She stared at him, astonished._

_"B-But, s-seriously?"_

_He sat down instead of answering. "Fix the board so we can start playing," he said in his usual formal voice._

_She nodded and got her hands on the board to fix the pieces back in place._

_"You first…" she uttered, getting nervous all of a sudden. Who won't be? This was the guy who discovered the fact that a woman played in the practice game. She's glad that he didn't make a big deal out of it._

_"Your turn," she was brought back to her senses when he said that._

_She looked down the board and moved a foot soldier._

_"You're Miyaji Azami, correct?"_

_"Y-yes"_

_"My main objective is to talk to you that's why I'm here," he moved a general and looked up to her, meeting her eyes that depict how nervous she was. "I hope you don't mind"_

_"I-I d-don't m-mind a-at a-all"_

_"I didn't tell anyone that you're a woman that time," he paused while watching her next move. "Because at the same time I found out that you can also see the future"_

_"W-What a-about i-it?"_

_He put her foot soldier out of the board, "Why didn't you use it against us? It would've made the game interesting"_

_She stared at him sadly and smiled. She moved a foot soldier out of the board._

_"I was expelled because of this ability and I'm not really planning on using it against anybody"_

_"You would've stand a chance"_

_"It's alright… I'm more fragile than anyone, I need to depend on Miaka and the others to much"_

_"Who's Miaka?" he asked moving a piece._

_"S-She was the manager of Taiyou"_

_He remained impassive while she stooped low and moved a piece. They remained silent while their game progresses._

_"I think it's impossible for you to forget her. She's the reason why your team was pressured at the practice game," she said, breaking the silence between them. "I mean she's famous and—"_

_"No, that kind of person isn't meant to be looked up by anybody," he replied, "She didn't have a single chance for victory"_

_She looked down and removed a knight._

_"I know that she'll lose, I've seen it but…" she trails off._

_This guy in terms of ability had the greater power over Azami's lowly one. The fact that he can see and predict everything before it even happens turns everything to his advantage._

_"Everything that happened on that game was all according to my plan," he informs her._

_"I see…." She moved a lance to remove a bishop._

_"So you're that kind of person," he muses. She met his piercing red eyes. He averted his gaze and moved a powerful piece. "Back that up"_

_She swallowed hard and just let her head do the thinking. He didn't speak. He simply moved a piece. They played in silence until all of Akashi's pieces were promoted._

_"Checkmate," he announced after placing the last piece that locks the king on its place._

_She looked down, too absorbed to her loss that she can't speak. _

_"We've a good game, nonetheless. Thank you for trying," he said not for consolation but to let her know that she really can't stand up by herself._

_"A-Akashi-kun! I can't let it end this way!"_

_Akashi, who was about to leave turned. He was amused by the sudden revival of the girl's spirit._

_She put her hand up, "Five times, if I lose again after that, I'll become your slave!"_

* * *

I heaved a long sigh and put the can beside me. I've been half asleep because of the warmth that the jacket Shintaro left for me gave off. I stared blankly at the vending machine.

"Azami," a dignified voice of a person I knew too well said.

I turned and smiled, "Nice to see you again, it's been a long time," he said formerly.

"Yeah, a year is a long time… I missed your errands and your orders," I handed him a can , he accepted it and sat beside me.

"You're finally back to your senses"

"I apologize for everything"

"Though it was an accident, I know that you'll still remember everything eventually"

He opened the can and took a sip from it.

"I'm glad that you still meet me up, Akashi-kun"

"You're still my servant even with your memories erased. Besides, I made sure that you'll remember on the right time"

"You understand this well"

"It was impossible actually, since it was a year wipe out. But it still works and that's all that matters"

I leaned back, "You ordered the others to keep quiet about this, right?"

"That was part of my punishment"

I shook my head, well, as expected. I need punishment after all.

He finished the contents of his drink and stood up, "I've to end our small reunion, right now. I should head back with the others, quickly"

I nodded, "Thanks for your time, Akashi-kun"

He smiled, in his own aristocratic way. "See you again"

* * *

To sum it all up, the Shutoku team only has one feeling in their hearts: they're all _crushed_. The locker room was silent except for the occasional sound of their breathing.

The Coach had left them to spare them time before they leave for to return to their homes. Five minutes had passed and another minute and…

"Shin-chan," Takao said in a whisper to the green haired male sitting a few inches away from him. Midorima turned to him questionably.

"Isn't it weird that Azami-chan's not around?" he asked.

Midorima by instinct, turned around searching for any clues of the blue haired female. Unfortunately, she's really not around.

"What the heck are you two rambling about?!" Miyaji who was irritated by the sudden violation of silence exclaimed.

"Senpai, Azami-chan's not around," Takao announced, loudly for the others to hear him.

By then, it dawn them. Azami wasn't around ever since they settled on the locker room. Before anyone could say a thing, the door opened and their Coach entered.

"Did any of you see Azami around?" he asked.

The others replied with the mild shake of their heads. He sighed, "Then split up and search, we should be all going home before night comes"

"I'll take care of the groupings, Coach," Otsubo announced, the Coach gave him permission.

* * *

"Oi, Miyaji! You're ridiculously fast!" Kimura exclaimed to get the attention of Azami's older brother. Miyaji was trying to control urge to run and just leave his group mates behind.

"Let him be…" Otsubo said from behind. "It is his little sister that was missing after all"

Miyaji barely heard what his captain said. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts. He's feeling that kind of uncertainty and fright.

_Where the hell is Azami? The left road? The right road? Up? Down? Where? What if she's in current danger? Damn, her phone was turning down calls!_

"Miyaji, calm down!" Kimura grabbed the man by the shoulder. In the end, he wasn't able to leave his friend alone. He had known Miyaji for long and he understands what his friend feels more than anyone.

"Don't let all the blood get to your head! If we're going to search we can ask the others, right?"

Otsubo nodded at Kimura's remark, "Seems like we really have to watch out for you"

Miyaji irritatingly sighed, "Fine…"

* * *

"Thank you so much," Takao bowed low to the old man that he bothered to ask about Azami. Unfortunately, the old man didn't notice anybody that fits the description.

On the other hand, Midorima was calling anyone who might be able to talk to her before she disappeared.

"Huh? Where are the others?" Takao asked, approaching him.

"The second years searched on the opposite road," Midorima replied putting his phone in his pocket.

"Geez, why do Azami-chan have to wonder around this time? She should've at least informed you where she's going"

"You're—Oi!" Midorima glared at Takao who burst out laughing. He was teasing him again. "That woman never accepted the fact the people around her would worry, that's all to that so stop adding anything!"

Takao grinned, "How did you know, Shin-chan?"

"Can't you tell just by looking?"

"Eh-Oh? That's suspicious, Shin-chan! You're able to read Azami-chan's feelings?"

"What the heck are you rambling about?!"

Takao laughed and gave Midorima a slap on the shoulder, "Geez, Shin-chan when will you try to be more honest with what you think"

* * *

Miyaji rejoined his group, disappointment written all over his face.

"Any clues?" he asked the others.

"Sorry Miyaji but nobody caught even a glimpse of your sister," Ostubo apologized.

"She wasn't noticeable, huh?" Kimura remarked.

Miyaji pulled his hair out of frustration, "This is my fault again, isn't it?"

"Miyaji, this is nobody's fault. Don't blame yourself," Otsubo said reassuringly.

The teen sighed, "It's been an hour already and we've been searching for someone without any clue at all. I hate this, I really really hate this!" he released his pent up frustration which roots from the roots of their loss against Rakuzan and Azami's sudden disappearance.

Otsubo and kimura stared at each other, both racking their minds for the proper words to say.

"Let's go," Miyaji uttered, not letting his companions say a single word of comfort.

In the end, after another round they stopped by a bench to rest. It took the two time to convince Miyaji though. Miyaji grumbles in frustration before finally settling down. Kimura handed him a cold coke for compensation. He accepted it and quickly drank the cold liquid that spreads itself to his system. Silence befall them while their surroundings, the people on it just getting on with their lives. Time kept running without minding the situation at hand. So with the people they just passed them by barely taking notice of their problems. That's how cruel the world can be at times.

Miyaji sighed, "I'm sorry for being hotheaded," he said calming down.

"It's understandable, Miyaji. No need to apologize, just keep in mind that we're here to help," Kimura replied in all sincerity he can muster on his words. Miyaji smiled sadly.

"I'm glad that you understand… it was just because I never thought of myself as a good brother to her"

"Why so?" Otsubo asked, clearly taken aback by the sudden moodiness of Miyaji.

Miyaji drew a deep breath before continuing, "When she was younger, Azami likes to depend on others and that annoys me. She never wanted learn how to be independent and gradually I pushed her away. I concentrated on things that really need my attention, ignoring her attempts to ask me to accompany her to wherever she wants to go. I didn't care about her and what she's doing because it's really ticking me off," he paused and gathered his thoughts before continuing.

"Until one day, she was hit by a car… my parents are off to work, while I was home practicing my shooting. They alerted me and passed that horrible news. When I arrived at the hospital, I stared at her, wondering if there is still the 'sister' that I want to see. I was really afraid of what will happen when she wakes up, will she hate me? What happened was beyond my expectations though… when she woke up, she smiled at me and called me, 'Nii-san'" he smiles to himself. "That was when I promised to lead her along but on the contrary she was the one who's pushing me away now"

Kimura and Otsubo exchanged silent glances before one of them decided to talk.

"Well, maybe this is an opportunity for you to how much you regretted that. You're her brother, Miyaji. There are a lot of things which you know better than any of us"

Kimura wasn't exactly the smartest of the trio but his opinions are well respected mostly by the others. What he said brought a new light to Miyaji's troubled head. He grinned and patted his friend.

"Well, I better be going," he waves a hand before leaving his friends.

"You're great Kimura. You sound intelligent just then," Otsubo praised Kimura.

Kimura, in return, blushes in embarrassment. "Well, what are friends for, Captain"

* * *

"Ah, Shin-chan. Otsubo-senpai e-mailed me, it tells us to regroup on the bus stop," Takao announced.

Midorima, who was walking ahead, turned. "They found her already?"

"Miyaji-senpai will take care of it, says here" Takao replied.

"Let's go then," Midorima pushed his glasses up and turned front.

"Yes, yes"

* * *

Miyaji panthed while trying to keep his sight intact. He had stopped in front of a playground where there is a huge half turtle back shaped cave with windows. He sighed in relief before stepping towards it.

"Azami, are you in there?" he asked in a somewhat audible voice.

"Kiyoshi-nii?"

Relief rushed to his system as he entered. There his sister was, curled up like a ball. She was staring back at him, surprise evident on those pair of eyes which is similar to his. He heard the name which she uses before to address him. Not Nii-san but Kiyoshi-nii.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You're making the whole team worry, you uncaring runt!"

Instead of disappointment, Azami laughed.

* * *

"Oi, quit laughing!"

"S-Sorry, Kiyoshi-nii… it just feels new to me"

He sat down beside me, his gaze softening even after his crazy outburst.

"So you already remembered what happened before?"

I nodded and released a bored yawn, "Sorry for making the team worry, I was just thinking of a proper way to face everybody now that I finally remembered what happened"

"Everything?"

"Yup"

He produced a candy from his pocket and handed it to me.

"After this, we're going home"

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if I screwed up on Akashi's characterization and if you hate something about this chapter but I hope you read on.


	22. Travelling

Midorima pocketed his hands and keep walking. The wind wailed as it passed by. He knew that Azami was following from behind ever since he exited the convenience store. He breathes out, the air from him became visible. The two of them walked silently, their breaths are the only sounds that can be heard. He was aware that she already remembered the past that she was bothered about.

"Shintaro…" she called out, now walking beside him.

"Who gave you the permission to call me by my first name?" he asked sternly.

"Geez, Akashi-kun calls you by your first name" she replied. "Besides, we're friends for a long time already, right?"

"That's not enough reason for you to call me by my first name"

"But I want to so deal with it"

Midorima irritatingly sighed, he was wondering why he always have to deal with stubborn people who never let him have the right to object.

"Shintaro, you would listen to me right?"

"What are you up to now?"

* * *

I breathed out, "So, I'll start with my life story. Back on middle school, the former Azami was a weakling. She needs strong people to hold on so she'd be able to live properly. Just like a parasite, the former Azami, clung to Miaka for support. Because of Miaka, she managed to know a lot of good friends but that doesn't mean that the others didn't hate her for it…"

"I haven't agreed yet!" he complained.

"Nah, you're good at listening…" I smiled, "Then after that, fast forward to the end of the practice game between Taiyou and Teiko"

He frustratingly sighed in response.

I chuckled, "Okay, so after that practice game… Miaka was kidnapped, because of that the former Azami wants to take revenge for the people who hurt the person which she was clinging on to…."

* * *

_(flashback)_

_"What the hell, Yuuji-senpai?! I know you knew their plan!" Azami was seething in anger, she clenched her fist her knuckles turning white. Kurosawa Yuuji touched his burning cheek, which still stung because of the fist that hits it earlier. He was a bit dazed because of the impact of the girl's strong punch._

_"I-I don't know anything, Miyaji. Don't accuse me," he mumbled when he finally pieced everything together._

_"Don't lie to me! You know that the others were planning to kidnap her because they think that she was manipulating them to what she wan—"_

_"What is this all about?" a stern, dignified voice coming from a newcomer went to their ears._

_Kurosawa stood up, "Don't worry about it, Sensei"_

_"Explain the situation at hand, I don't need your cover up," the adviser of the Taiyou Middle School's Basketball team eyed the duo, like a police who caught the criminals at crime._

_Azami was flustered out of anger and embarrassment._

_"Talk," the adviser demanded._

_"Please, sensei let me handle this," Kurosawa pleaded._

_The adviser simply walked to the flustered girl, glaring at her. "I knew that from the start you will just bring problems again, Miyaji. I should've refused when they decided to take you in"_

_Azami clenched her fist harder, she kept her gaze low so not to meet the glare of the teacher standing in front of her._

_"Sensei, we still manage to win because of her, there's no need for rude words," Kurosawa said, he was desperately trying to talk it out._

_"I'm not talking to you, Kurosawa. You're not the problem here, it's this girl. If she really helps, why would she just stay on the bench?"_

_"We can't for—" Kurosawa tried once again but he was cut off by Azami._

_"Sensei, Miaka was nowhere to be found the others are—" _

_"Don't talk ill off the club when you haven't done anything properly," the adviser stressed out._

_Azami looked down, her hands were now gripping the sides of her skirt and she's already at her wits' end. If she's ridiculed for long, her mind will snap._

_Kurosawa stands in between the adviser and the girl. "Please overlook it this time, I promise to take responsibility"_

_His eyes showed sincerity, she was surprised by the feat of sacrifice but she didn't show it. The adviser merely raised his eyebrow, he remained unfazed._

_"Fine I'll leave her to you. But listen well, if she caused a ruckus again… I would talk to the board so she'll be expelled"_

_ "This is the last game before they can get to the Nationals…" Kurosawa uttered. "But this is not getting any better"_

_Beside him was Azami, who already knew that the Women's Basketball team is going to lose. She joined her hands tightly together. If they lose, what will happen to the career that Miaka left them? It will crush down to pieces for sure._

_She breathed hard and stood up._

_"Where are you going?" _

_Instead of answering Kurosawa's question, Azami walked to the table where the Coach can ask for a time out. Kurosawa followed after her, after realizing what she was after._

_He was the one who asked for the time out._

_"Taiyou Middle School, time out!"_

_The game was suspended for awhile, with both players of the opposing teams coming back to their benches._

_"You're all going to lose if you keep on passing without considering the chances of the ball going in," Azami remarked, dropping the formalities._

_"What are you babbling about? You're not the Coach here!" the Captain glared at her, "Coach!"_

_"Listen to her," Kurosawa ordered._

_Azami put the strategy board down and head out instructions to the team. She was talking in a dignified tone that conveys how serious she was. _

_"The time's out over! Please head back to the court"_

_The players walked back, silently but in their faces was the irritation from their underclassmen's authority. They could win this game with the information she handed out, but they still need to trust it so to execute it properly. _

_Still, the game ended with their victory._

_Minami Raya, the captain of the Women's Basketball team was a woman of pride. She never like people like Azami who was only using someone for identity. She looks down on people like that._

_"We still won, right?" her friend, Aini said with a smile so to persuade the captain to stop what she was planning to do. The whole team is aware that if the sub player got involve in a new argument again, the adviser will put her to expulsion._

_Azami wasn't handling herself well when Miaka disappeared. She's just listening to her head and she never decided to consult her heart. She was blinded by the belief that she wouldn't be what she should be if her strength wasn't around. She was caught up to different troubles outside the basketball team and the teachers are already complaining about it._

_"Bitch!" Minami stood up and walked to the sub player slapping the latter hard. Azami didn't look up, but she was stunned._

_"You parasite! Just because you're leaning on Miaka doesn't mean that we should follow you around! Who the hell do you think you are?! You're just a weak person who's trying to be strong, shame on yourself!"_

_Azami's heart stung deeply more than how it stung on her cheek. It was reality and she can never deny that. The locker room fell silent, all eyes glued to the skit in front of them._

_This was what the adviser was waiting for and what the others was waiting for us well, they just need a person to stand up and execute it. Kurosawa pulled the captain away from the sub player._

_"You don't have to put everything that way, you don't know how everything," he remarked._

_"Shut up, Kurosawa! I know that you believe what I just said!"_

_Kurosawa glared at Minami, he was the one responsible for Azami since he was the one who persuaded the latter to enter the club. Azami stood up getting everyone's attention, she bowed low before dashing out without a word._

_"Azami, what are you doing? Why did you let this happen?" Keiko didn't mean to raise her voice but what can she do, she was furious. Azami didn't look up._

_"I'm sorry"_

_"Sorry won't cut it, Azami!" Yagure put his hand on his wife's shoulder, "Stop it, Keiko… It's done already we can't do anything about it"_

_Keiko sighed and simply walked out to calm herself. Azami started crying silently she never looked up, still feeling guilty of everything._

_"I'm so sorry"_

_Yagure embraced his daughter, "Azami, promise me that you'll change okay?"_

_She nodded, sobbing._

"I was so conceited, right?" she asked intertwining her fingers and smiling to herself. "I kept on thinking that the world just hated me but in reality I was the one pushing it away"

"I agree," Midorima replied, raising his glasses. He was pretty honest himself.

She looked up to the night sky, "I even told Kise to stop running away from his problems but in reality I was the one running away from it…"

Midorima walked ahead, leaving her behind. She raised an eyebrow but still she followed after him.

"Hey, you're ignoring me just like that?"

"No, but it's not making any sense with me anymore"

"It makes sense with you!"

"I've done my part"

She held his hand pulling him back. "You're angry, aren't you?"

He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up. "I'm not"

"Liar," she held his hand tightly, "You're angry because I disappeared without a trace, right?"

He didn't utter a word.

"I didn't see the car coming that's why—"

He pulled her cutting her off, they entered the bus that stopped for them.

"Shintaro?"

He raised his glasses again, "Stop explaining yourself, what's done is done already. You can't repair the damage that you once caused"

She smiled at him, "I'm really glad that I remembered everything. I really owe Akashi-kun a lot"

He flinched when she said that name. He knew what is going to come after this.

He feels her fingers slipping away from his as she confesses something, "I really like Akashi-kun so much"

She smiles, "He was really great, right?"

He knew that these words are going to be said.

"I know…"

For the umpteenth time, Midorima lost to Akashi. Even when the Midorima already realized that he has feelings for Azami. He realized that but he never accepted it entirely. Not like, he was ready to accept it.

He looked away, remembering the time when he first met the girl sitting beside him.

* * *

A/N: Honestly you can bite my head right now, I sincerely apologize if I did something wrong here but I really appreciate it if you read till Chapter 22. TTATT Thanks a lot and I hope you leave a review for motivation. I still have four chapters left, so please hold on~

* * *

Insight chapter 23-

23= Midorima recalls the time when he meets Azami once again two years ago after the practice game.

* * *

**Next update will be on February 10, 2013~!**


	23. Fadeaway

**A/N: Holla~! This is the last update and I hope you read up to the end part~!**

* * *

**01:59: 00_**

"I surrender," Midorima announced, that was the last game of the day between him and Akashi. "Eventhough Cancer is number one today…"

Akashi stood up and stared outside the window, the sunset's rays had peered in the windows.

"Shintaro, you can't beat me with simples horoscopes"

"Hmph"

"Can you do me a favor, Shintaro?"

He looked straight at his captain, who was looking back at him with peculiar eyes. _This is just like what Oha-Asa had predicted! _He thought.

"What is it, Akashi?" he asked, ready for a new challenge.

"I would like you to monitor this person"

"Are you asking me to stalk somebody?"

"No," Akashi turned to the door, somebody entered.

"Um, Akashi-kun, sorry for barging in all of a sudden," Azami went in, hair disheveled, with folders in arms.

"What is it?" Akashi asked regaining his imperious tone.

Midorima looks at the newcomer, studying her.

"H-Here, today's errands…" she handed him the folders.

"Thank you," Akashi accepted them before silently walking away, eyes glued to the contents of the folder.

Midorima raised an eyebrow.

_So, I'll monitor this person? There's nothing special in her to take in_, he thought. Azami turned and was about to walk away but Midorima stopped her by holding her wrist. She immediately turned to him.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice wasn't shaky like earlier. She wasn't afraid of him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he asked sternly. It occurred to him, that the girl was wearing a Teiko uniform. There's something terribly wrong with the girl's appearance.

She produced a rubix cube from her pocket and handed it to him. He released her wrist and stared at the cube.

"You want me to solve this?" he asked, frowning.

She raised her hand, "Five minutes, if you succeed on that I'll let you know my name and my purpose"

He accepted the obvious challenge with a slight hint of amusement on his eyes. When he finished, he smiles pride fully.

"Here, done"

She checked her wrist watch, "Five and a half seconds. That's past my time limit. I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you anything"

"What are you trying to say?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No information to be leaked. Anyway, I'll let you call me on any name that you want to"

"Look here, I'm not used to calling names. Besides, call names are—"

"Decision final"

Midorima glared at her, green eyes studying golden ones. Yet, he still wasn't able to discern what she was thinking. In fact, those eyes seem to be empty while it stares back at him.

He looked around, looking for anything that might fit for a good sounding name. His eyes landed on the piano poster on the opposite side of the room.

"Sonata? Sounds great…" she comments, before he was even able to say what he was thinking.

He returned her gaze at her before raising his glasses, "Fine, Sonata then, in exchange I won't tell—"

"Midorima Shintaro, right? Sorry, but I've already read about you in the latest issue of Basketball Monthly"

_There's no way that this woman can outwit me, it's impossible!_ He grumbled in his head. She walked past him and looked around. The empty club room was well managed.

"Hey, Midorima-kun, what is this?" she asked pointing at the poster that he was looking on earlier. He checked on it and raised his glasses proudly.

"It's an opera with romantic music at its best"

She smiled, "You're one hell of a bore"

"What the heck?!"

**01: 35: 59_**

"Sonata, stop lying there and just head on your business," Midorima scolded Azami who was lying in the couch instead of leaving him alone.

"Akashi-kun didn't give me any work today. It's alright for me to idle around"

"Then don't bother me if you've nothing else better to do"

"I'm not bothering you"

"You are bothering me by displaying your laziness in front of me"

She scoffed, leaning over the table that Midorima have to move back to avoid their foreheads from touching.

"Your answer for number seven is wrong and your number eight used the wrong formula. No wonder you spend a long time with this, your bad in Math, hmm?" she said, openly criticizing him.

"Don't insult me"

She sighed, standing up and getting on the back of the couch he was seating on. He followed her with his eyes questionably. She leaned down and rested her chin on top of his head and put her arms down. She was slightly embracing him.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't reply, she just pressed on his head that he have to stoop lower until her eyes can read his paper.

"I'm going to help you since you're leading me easier to death"

"I don't need your help"

She ignored his remark and just held his left hand manipulating it to write the proper equation.

"There you go…"

"Let go"

She ignored his remark again and just manipulated his hand to do her bidding.

"Oi, Sonata! Listen to me!"

"No"

**01:29:00_**

"Midorimacchi, you're not going to eat bento with us today?" Kise asked on the phone.

"You're not eating bento, Kise. The others are," Midorima said nonchalantly while flipping the pages of his notebook.

"How blunt-ssu!"

"Is Akashi present?"

"Uh, he left earlier with Murasakicchi"

"Fine, I'm hanging up then"

"Eh? But Mi—"

Midorima ended the call and faced the girl on the couch. He walked to her and noticed that she hasn't touched her food yet.

"That's for your help yesterday, so help yourself and eat up"

She looked up to him, then back to the bento. She reached for the chopsticks and she opened the lid of the box.

"Thanks for the food"

Midorima sat down and continued eating his lunch.

_Today, Cancer ranks five and your lucky item is a carrot plushie! Other than that, Cancers have a special meeting with someone equally special. Make sure to treasure that meeting!_

Midorima plunged his mind into think when he recalled what Oha-Asa had predicted two days ago. It was just like today's forecast. Both bearing that message three times, it was confusing even for him.

The sound of the lunch box settling down cuts his line of thoughts.

"It's delicious, thank you so much," Azami or rather Sonata as he had known her says.

She was having a slight hint of a smile on her face. Her eyes depict appreciation for him.

"Don't 'it's delicious me' when you haven't finished eating yet!" Midorima cared about the unfinished food rather than recognizing that appreciation.

**00: 60: 59_**

"Midorima, at least share what you've got there!" Aomine tried to reach for the second bento of the green haired guy.

"This is not for you Aho-Aomine," Midorima said sternly.

"What? Are you eating too much, right now?"

"This is for somebody, idiot," Midorima held the second bento tightly so Aomine won't be able to get it from him quickly.

"Got yourself a chick, now? Oh, come on" Aomine grumbled, raising an eyebrow questionably.

Midorima pushed his glasses up.

"Aomine, 'chick' is not a proper term for women. Did you study your English?"

"Don't talk about subjects, Midorima. We're talking about your food"

"What are you talking about? You go to school to study not to idle around. And also Aomine would you stop sleeping and snoring at the same time while class is going on?"

Aomine narrowed his eyes, "Geh, you're boring. I'll just ask Tetsu to give me some," Aomine exited the room which is empty except for Midorima.

Azami entered silently.

"I'll just get the bento. Akashi-kun will scold me if I wander around carelessly"

"It's alright. I've asked for permission"

Somehow, Midorima got used with the observing duty which somehow turned to babysitting duty. Even if he has to put it in between studying and sports, he still managed. Besides, this girl was helping him in both areas. Though sometimes, she do it unconsciously.

During the past few weeks which draw to a month, the two of them managed to get use to each other. Somehow, they managed to build a relationship.

Azami made herself comfortable on a seat opposite him.

"Thanks for the food"

After that past few weeks, her usual blank eyes are giving out emotions still Midorima wasn't able to discern some of them leaving some of his questions unanswered. The Sonata he knew remained as a mystery to him.

**00:50:27_**

Azami put an 'X' mark on the third box of her list. Akashi's team mates didn't ehad home quickly. Instead, the group went to the convenience store and the arcade despite the examination days that was drawing near.

She watched them from afar taking every hiding place on advantage.

Since she can't follow everyone, she stayed on the spot on where Kuroko, Aomine and Murasakibara saved a distressed Momoi.

"They shouldn't stay here any longer. The sun is already setting," she muttered to herself.

These guys are too carefree… she sighed and just continued on following them without getting noticed by anyone.

**00: 41: 30_**

"I don't want to be scolded by Akashin either," Murasakibara said, agreeing to the plan of Momoi and Kise to get him to the afternoon's secret. The group had disobeyed Akashi's orders and if he knew about this, he'll surely punish them.

From a safe distance, Azami was watching the group. Feeling that twisted feeling that gives out pain. She feels tha pang of jealousy in her heart.

She was jealous of the group because they're friends. They have a strong bond that can counter no matter what befalls them.

She was jealous because she never has that kind of bond. In fact, she had shut herself in, preventing any hand from reaching out to her. She just filled her head with delusions that they might hate her.

Reality is still there no matter how hard she tries to cover it up. It will still be revealed eventually.

She turned to the opposite direction. She might be able to catch the next train for today.

**00:38:15_**

Midorima flinched, feeling the pain from his bruised cheek. Azami was stooping low, her hand was pressing an ice pack on it while looking at him with worry.

"Why did you do that, idiot?" she asked finally breaking the silence they shared earlier. "You don't have to ruin your face just because of me, Midorima. I don't want to owe you any—"

He removed the ice pack from her hand and replaced it with his, lightly pressing the ice on his cheek. "Who do you think is going to accept Akashi's punishment, huh?"

"But—"

"Sonata," he cuts her off and she only responded by drawing back her words.

This is the first time that he let anyone hit him. Being the prideful man that he it, it is also the first time that he naturally showed how he cared. It was all for his unsolved mystery- the girl who was staring at him with worried golden eyes.

She wandered aimlessly and got hit on by some guys. While Midorima happened to be on the area. He approached them and tried to talk it out but what did he get in response? A punch.

Akashi won't just scold him for this. His training regime will be tripled than the usual. Yet for some reason, he didn't find himself worrying about it. He was actually relieved that nobody was able to do anything that might harm her.

They've been together for a month and a half. He learned the meaning of some words like 'protect' and 'care'. But it's not like that was enough to break his protective shield.

"Midorima, here," she removed his hand from his cheek and checked it. She sighed in relief.

"Luckily, it didn't turn blue…" she put the ice pack back again. "Anyway, thank you…"

"It's nothing"

Azami, for the first time learned the meaning of the words, 'compromise', 'friendship' and 'importance'

She appreciated Midorima's efforts to understand her.

Truth to be told, she already add him to the list of her friends.

"Midorima, after this, let's play shogi okay?"

"Challenging me again?"

She simply smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'll let you win"

"Don't you dare"

**00:20:05_**

The sun had risen and set every day. The meeting that happened a few months ago is already coming to an end, but nobody was aware of it. Probably, it was just the red head captain who already knew that the end was drawing near. The time had been running from the start and it didn't mean that any one of them can stop that timer.

And every meeting ends in two ways: It's whether it might open up to a good relationship or just end up as a simple meeting.

"Midorima, you're going to join the Astrology Club, tomorrow?" Azami asked putting the book down from her face. She used it as a cover and started dozing off.

"I just went in and you already knew that it was me?" Midorima asked. She sat down and stretched, before uttering a muffled 'Yes'

Of course, she did. Weird as it seems, she recognized the sound of his shoes on the floor. So with his steady breathing, the sound of his glasses being raised, and the sound of his hand opening the door. She managed to differentiate both Akashi and Midorima by those factors.

Midorima sat down placing the pair of lunch box down the table.

"Akashi, informed me that you can roam around during the School festival"

"Yeah, I'll just buy food from the stalls. And thanks for the food, I was really famished," she opened the bento and started eating.

"Don't visit the Astrology Club's room," he told her, eyes wary for her reaction.

"I don't have any intention to," she replied, while eating nonchalantly. "Besides it's all made up divination, right?"

He pushed his glasses up, he needs to blurt out a good remark.

"I just need something there, it's not like I really want to accompany them"

"It's your lucky item, right?"

"Right, NO," he averted his gaze to avoid her from looking directly at him.

She giggled at his reaction much to his chagrin. He turned to her quizzically.

"Liar"

"I'm not lying!" he snapped quickly after.

**00:14:11_**

Azami was eating her taiyaki slowly while watching from afar. The students mostly couples were playing for the Stamp Rally Competition. The main prize was Lebron shoes but that was merely a cover. The truth is, after the game, a couple who won it will stay together forever.

The girl blushed, her thoughts filled with Akashi. She never thought that she would really fell for him. He gives of a superior air and sometimes his threats can be scary but she wasn't afraid to that. It only made her notice the boy even more. And maybe because, he was partially the same as her on terms of the futuristic ability. That she feels like he was the only one who recognizes her for that. But that was all her misinterpretation though.

She shook her head, she shouldn't daydream in the middle of the day. Then the thought of the green haired guy entered her head.

She appreciated him but she didn't feel any for the guy. Given that he was sometimes too obvious that she never thought of liking him too much. He was just in the friend zone.

"Come to think of it… I'll just take a peek," she stood up and threw her garbage before her feet leads her to her destination.

The room was only lighted from the glow of the constructed universe inside. Upon entering, she noticed the horde of stars.

_Artificial stars will never shine brighter than the real ones._

She noticed the stall from where Midorima was staying. She looked at him for a long time before turning and leaving.

Unaware, that after that the accident will happen.

**00:08:03_**

"Sorry, I'm late. I've a lot of thing to—"

"She's not around anymore, Shintaro," Akashi said, not looking up to him. The redhead's focus was only on the shogi board.

"Where is she?" Midorima asked walking to his captain.

"That girl…" Akashi moved a piece to put the king of the opposition in checkmate. "Escaped reality once again by getting herself in an accident"

"Accident what?"

Akashi didn't reply, he only stood up and motioned for his vice captain to fix the shogi board.

"Akashi, what are you talking about?"

"Shintaro, why are you worried? Aren't you happy that your burden lightens already?"

Midorima knew what that words implied, all he managed to do was to nod as a reply.

**00:05:17_**

"Azami, what the heck are you doing?!"

"Nii-san, you're so lame I can't bear to watch what you're doing anymore. IT's TOO painful to watch"

"You!"

Midorima turned to the owner of the loud voices as they passed by him. At first, he didn't notice it but when he did, he stood there frozen.

Beside the guy with the dirty blonde hair was a pale woman with dark blue hair and golden eyes.

That woman was— he shook his head. He never knew her name from the start.

He snapped out of his daze and simply continued walking, the sight of that girl fading from his vision.

**00:00:00**

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you received my PM's~!

Anyways, to Guest-san, the part about Azami holding Midorima's hand happened earlier when she followed after him and tell him that the situation means a lot to him. I hope that didn't evoke much confusion on your part. I thank you for spending the time to read this. o

* * *

I hope minna-san that you can give me reviews for the last chapters~ and I also hope that you don't miss one of it. Your reviews are stems of my courage to post this story (:


	24. Post Up

**_WOOPS~! Click the 'Prev' button first and read chapter 23 before heading to this one_**

**_You shouldn't miss it o _**

* * *

"Shintaro?"

Midorima snapped out of his reverie. He turned to Azami questionably. "What is it?"

"We're not going down? It's passed the road to your house already"

He propped himself up, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Sorry…Sorry… you look like, you know, pretty out of it. That's why I didn't tell you"

Midorima scowled. "How can you be so carefree about this?"

"Don't worry, the next bus stop is near"

He glared at her as a response. She responded with an uncaring smile which only annoyed him.

The bus eventually stopped, the two of them stepping out of it.

"Hmm… what a coincidence but Shintaro this is the road leading to my house"

He glared at her again, "Are you seriously doing this on purpose?"

"Don't accuse me like that!"

He scoffed and just walked ahead, "You only have yourself to blame"

"Then, I better inform your mother"

"I'll do that myself, I don't want you to drag me to another problem"

"How rude"

"Hmph"

They walked side by side while he was trying to calmly send an e-mail to his mother about him staying over another house.

He wasn't expecting his mother's reply though.

_Re: Mom_

_Oh, that's great, Shin-kun! You're finally making up to Azami-chan, huh?_

He glared at the screen, wishing that his insensitive mother will be able to get that he was annoyed by her reply. He sighed, and just fit his phone to his pocket.

"Shintaro, if you furrow your brows too much, you'll get wrinkles"

"Shut up. This is your fault in the first place, at least give me a favor and don't speak to me"

"Can you really stop me from speaking?"

Her tone was challenging enough to make him twitch in annoyance.

"I don't have time for your foolishness. We need to get to your house immediately"

"Whoa, seriously? You're not afraid of Kiyoshi-nii then?"

That thought entered his mind too late. He glared at her. "Who's fault was this to begin with?"

"Come on, stop pushing the blame on me. You make me feel really bad"

"This is annoying"

"I know but what's done is done already"

She walked ahead and he followed after her, sighing in annoyance.

* * *

The door was opened by Kiyoshi-nii, who quickly glared at Shintaro.

"Why did you bring him home? I told you that you just have to talk to him!" he scolded.

I raised my hands innocently. "It wasn't intentional, 'kay?"

"Liar!"

"Kiyoshi! At least show some respect to your visitors," my father scolded Kiyoshi-nii. The former smiled apologetically at Shintaro.

Shintaro bowed low in response. "I apologize for barging in," he said politely.

Kiyoshi-nii grumbled. My dad simply held him by the arm.

"You're welcome here, Midorima. Please do come in," he said while holding my complaining brother tightly.

"Thank you very much," Shintaro enters and walks alongside my dad and my brother. I watched their backs first before shrugging and closing the door behind me.

It was a tiring day. I sighed, eyes devoid of emotions as I entered the dining hall. My father already invited Shintaro to the table, the latter obliging to my father's request. My mother was also happy to chat with him.

I smiled despite of myself. In the family, of gold and dark blue, a strange green haired one joined in. I walk to the table and sat beside my brother who can't contain his annoyance.

"Anyway, Midorima-kun, you seem to be good friends with my daughter. Do you have any relationship or some sort?" my mother asked.

"Please don't bring up strange presumptions," Shintaro said sternly.

The corner of my lips twitched in annoyance. My family is embarrassing me right now and I can't even have the heart to stand up for myself.

"That's right, Mom. I won't accept that guy in this family," Kiyoshi-nii said in an equally annoyed manner.

"Kiyoshi, why are you talking about marriage already?"

"MARRIAGE?!"

I nearly choked- no I really choked. I coughed while punching my chest lightly.

Mom handed me a glass of water worriedly. "Come on boys, don't talk about that topic in this table, Azami is getting really conscious"

_You shouldn't have started it in the first place, MOM!_ I complained in my head. What kind of parents are— I stopped myself before I can think bad of them. They're my parents, they just want me to be happy. I sighed, parents can be a real handful when it comes to love though. But I'm glad that they are so open to me.

I glanced at Shintaro who was silent after the 'marriage' bomb was hit off.

He didn't oppose nor react to it like he always did. I shrugged, maybe he was too tired to even argue with anyone.

* * *

"Shintaro, want to come in again?" I asked motioning my room. He was about to head to the room assigned for him.

"No," he replied, walking past me.

"Shintaro"

"Just say it already, you're wasting your time by going around the bush"

"Well, I didn't leave you a proper goodbye"

"We're done with that already, stop bringing it up. It's annoying"

I smiled, "Everything is annoying to you, then"

He looks away, "What was that supposed to mean? You're the one who said that, what's done is done, right?"

I smiled at him and covered my eyes, "I asked you about this before right and you said something like don't worry about it"

"What about it?"

"It was a riddle…" I removed my hands from my eyes slowly. "But I was really glad that you were there to comfort me. So all I can say is 'thanks', right?"

"Stop talking about riddles, I told you get to the point."

"Shintaro, I've a lot of catching up to do. Yes, I was lying that I can remember some sort of past before. And I think I was being unfair… that's why," I bowed low.

"Thank you for everything up to now. Right now, I'll stand for myself already. No need to worry about me."

No response.

I raised my head, "But we're still friends, right?" I asked lending a hand.

He stared at it for a long time. He looks at me then turned, leaving me with my outstretched hand.

I stood there dumbfounded. "What was that supposed to mean? Hey!"

No response. Only the sound of the door being closed was heard.

I raised an eyebrow quizzically. _Shintaro what's wrong?_

* * *

Midorima was doing his stretches before he laid himself down, removing his glasses and placing it to his right. Fulfilling his conditions for tonight, he looks up at the ceiling blankly. He was planning to sleep but his body wasn't being obedient to him.

His thoughts were swimming on Azami's lines earlier. To him, it means like she already deemed him useless. He wasn't planning to be worried about it. But everything was already contradicting his decisions.

His life can't be a well-scheduled pattern for a long time. Now, that his feelings is involved.

He closed his eyes and imagined a herd of sheep which he counted on his head. But still, it was in vain. He was still awake.

He was bothered by the fact that she doesn't want to depend on him anymore. He doesn't want to be her friend. There is this desire in his heart that not even he can name. And that simple idea was coiling onto him like poison forcing to think of something that he should just disregard.

He sighed, and thought of doing breathing exercises to be able to sleep. That technique managed to make his consciousness fade until he finally fell asleep. With the troubled thoughts in his head still swimming on his head.

* * *

"Farewell party?"

"Yup, for the seniors"

Coach Nakatani eyed me, then he drew his attention back to his planner. "Fine, the funds are sufficient for us to hold one"

I bowed low, "Thank you, Coach"

"Azami, just make sure that this event will surely stick to their memory, okay?"

"Yes, Coach"

"Good"

I exited the club room and walked to the gym. The seniors are there, still playing Basketball with the others. Eyes still showing determination, despite of the crushing defeat that it experienced before.

Shutoku is no longer a king. But in the future, we're going to raise that pride again and regain our throne.

"Azami-chan!" Takao put his arm around me as a greeting.

"Hi"

"Oh? Whoa, who are you?" he asked removing his arm around me.

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm Azami Miyaji, right?"

"But, Azami-chan would never— hmmm, I suppose the two of you are going out, right?" he smiled then pointed at Shintaro who was shooting along on the opposite hoop. "For you to suddenly change like that is amazing"

"Huh? No. Shintaro and I are friends"

"You're calling him, Shintaro!"

"Takao, I'm going to butcher you if you don't stop putting silly ideas together!"

He simply smiled at me, "Then, why are you blushing, Azami-chan?"

"Huh?" I touched my cheeks, it was hot. "Eh?"

"Caught you!" he was about to tell Shintaro about it but I grabbed him by the collar.

"May I ask where you're going?"

"I'm just going to confirm it, of course!"

"Oh? Then in exchange of that, mop the whole court after dismissal"

"Eh? But—"

"Geez, Takao. There's nothing going on, okay?"

He grinned at me, not believing what I'm talking about. My hands twitched in annoyance. "Why don't you just help me with this?" I asked raising my clipboard.

"What's that? Your planned date with Shin-chan. Oh, sure I'll—"

I hit his head, "No freaking way! This is for the Christmas party, dumb ass!"

"You're so cruel, Azami-chan"

"So, are you going to help me or not?"

He sighed, "Fine, fine. What am I going to do?"

"Let's make this party exciting, of course"

* * *

"What kind of people will appreciate this?" Shintaro asked sternly after looking at Takao's idea list.

"But that's romantic, Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed.

"Romantic?" Shintaro shook his head. "This is a Farewell party. It's not Valentines"

"I think his ideas are okay," I said.

"Just OKAY? How cruel, Azami-chan!" Takao exclaimed once again.

"But I already said it's okay!" I reacted defensively.

"This is not okay, Azami. Nobody will appreciate such a thing"

"Don't be so stingy. We just need to revise his ideas a bit. Besides if it's too formal our seniors might not appreciate it"

"Parties are supposed to be formal"

"No, it's not that grand of a party anyway."

He glared at me, "Why are you asking me then if you're just going to stick to your original plan?"

"I really want to hear about your opinion even if it's so serious and sometimes rude"

Takao grinned, "What is this about? A wife asking for his husband's advice?"

"Stop kidding around, idiot," I sighed and turned to Midorima who was looking at me blankly. "What?"

He raised his glasses and cleared his throat. "I can't help you with this. The ideas are off"

I sighed, "That just mean that you don't have a heart, Shintaro"

He narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"If you really want somebody to feel what you want them to it's necessary to show them properly, right?"

* * *

_I wish that you can hear what you're saying_, Midorima thought.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Oh come on, am I going to explain all over again?"

He looked away and simply pulled the clipboard from her hands. He wrote a few things and crossed out some. Then, she returned it back to her. Feeling uncomfortable as Takao leaned over to look at the list.

"Some of the ideas are exaggerated. It's as if you're thinking of making them cry. But truth to be told, you won't be able to do that," he retorts.

"Eh?" Takao exclaimed in opposition.

"This is what I'm talking about. Let's work on this, Takao," she turned to leave before Takao can even complain.

Takao faced him with a smile, "Shin-chan, you two are pretty close now, huh?"

Midorima glared at him. "Stop misunderstanding things between us"

Takao smiles, "Didn't she just send you another message earlier?"

"TAKAO! Come here, already!" Azami called out.

"Well, I better go, good luck figuring on figuring that out, Shin-chan" Takao left him alone.

Midorima wiped the sweat from his forehead.

_What message was that?_ He asked himself.

* * *

_I hope to get some reviews from you, for inspiration purposes. (:_

_(I hope I'm not asking too much, I just want to know what you guys think)_


	25. Pick And Roll

**_WOOPS~! Click the 'Prev' button first and read chapter 24 before heading to this one_**

**_You shouldn't miss it o _**

* * *

"This is presentable already, right?" I asked Takao, showing him the possible designs that we can put around the gym.

"Aw, I didn't know that you're so feminine, Azami-chan," he teased.

I reddened in embarrassment. "What does it have to do with me being feminine? And FYI, I'm a woman"

"Aw, Shin-chan should see this!" he turned and called for Shintaro.

Shintaro dropped the ball instead of shooting it, "Why are you bothering me, Takao?!"

"Come here, Azami-chan have something to show you!"

Shintaro sighed, "Just talk about it yourselves, I don't want to be involved with it"

I shrugged, "It's not like I want to bother you either. Takao is just making things up…" I put my bag to my shoulder.

Shintaro didn't reply, he just resumed his shooting practice.

"Anyway, useless lackey. Take care of my duty first, 'kay? I've to go shopping," I told Takao, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Eh? But I'm supposed to be—"

I just gave him a back wave as a response.

I went out, the cold temperature made its presence visible to me. That I shivered while trying to warm myself up. I sighed as if that was the most natural thing for me to do.

_"Azami, you might deny this but that's the truth"_

"I know?" I asked myself, remembering what Akashi told me before leaving that day.

He told me that because of my denial I might just trouble Shintaro. I don't know why he said that. Because I don't know what I really feel for the guy.

I sighed again, reaching for my phone and sending an e-mail to Yuzuku. Asking her if she can accompany me today, my phone quickly got a reply.

_RE: YUZUKU_

_Great, I'll just meet you there._

I replied with a swift 'thanks' before dropping my phone inside my bag again. The afternoon is finally coming to an end, sending the night here in Tokyo.

My hands are already damp from the cold temperature. The snow will fall sooner or later, also. I shivered, wishing that I should've brought my gloves along. I left it again because of hurrying out here.

I made my way to the bus, finally getting a bit warm. My eyes looked outside, while my mind was wandering off.

I was still confused with the topic that Akashi left me. It looks impossible to solve and I don't know why I'm troubling myself with it. I like Akashi, but somehow that feeling looks like a simple crush to me. That if he ordered me to stop doing so, I might be able to do it quickly.

If my brother knew about how half-assed I'm treating every personal issue right now, he might skin me alive.

I sighed for the umpteenth time. The bus stopping ignored my attempts to think of any possibilities about the issue. I went out of the bus and made my way to the mall.

Only to be surprised that Yuzuku came with Kasamatsu-senpai and beside them was Kise and Miaka.

"What-What's going on?" I asked with a stutter.

"H-hello, M-miyaji," Kasamatsu-senpai stutters as he greets me.

"Hi, Azami-chan," Yuzuku greets too.

"Yo," Miaka said with a nod.

"Hi, Miyajicchi," Kise said with a smile.

"You, you, you, and you! What's going on here?" I asked while pointing frantically at them. "Don't tell me"

"It's as you think it is, Azacchan," Miaka grinned then clung to Kise who smiles at her.

"That's right. How about you? Why didn't you bring any one along?" Yuzuku asked.

"Who told you to bring your boyfriends here?" I asked, feeling envious of them.

My friends rolled their eyes, ignoring my outburst.

"Kise, is Midorima that slow?"

"I don't know, Miakacchi"

"Why are you bringing up Shintaro?"

Miaka and Yuzuku exchanged pleased grins before clinging to their boyfriends again.

"So, where are we heading, Azacchan?" Miaka asked.

I sighed, they are purposely making me think of something ridiculous.

"I need to go shopping for our Farewell party, so we're going to there first," I said pointing at the department store.

"Off we go then"

* * *

I watched as the pair do romantic things together. They helped me carry my things and we're all walking home already. I feel envious of them for some reason and I really don't know why.

I don't know why they're bringing up Shintaro either. It's not like he was interested at me- wait why am I thinking about it?

I sighed, blame the cold for letting me think of this weird things. I looked away, my eyes getting something weird.

"Ah, I'll walk this way," I informed them. They all turned to me questionably.

"Azami-chan, that's not the road to your house," Yuzuku said.

I only smiled then walked away, leaving them hanging. The bags that I was carrying were making strange sounds while bumping each other. I made a turn then entered a basketball store.

The one that caught my eye was Yuuji-senpai with Fumihiko.

"Yo, Yuuji-senpai," I greeted.

"Miyaji?" Yuuji-senpai speculated me as if it was the first time that he have seen me.

"Azami-neechan," Fumihiko gave me a wave.

"Hi" I waved back.

"What are you doing here with all those bags?" Yuuji-senpai asked.

"Uh… this is all for the Farewell party."

"And why are you calling me 'Yuuji' instead of 'Kurosawa'?"

I bowed low, "I'm sorry for denying everything about my past. I already remembered everything, thanks a lot for trying to make me remember, Yuuji-senpai"

Yuuji-senpai smiled, pleased.

"You stubborn girl," he utters.

"Ah, Aniki, you're blushing," Fumihiko said aloud.

"This is nothing, Fumihiko," Yuuji-senpai turns to me. "How about a cup of coffee, Miyaji?"

"Sure"

* * *

I walked with Yuuji-senpai we had a short chat at the café while talking about the past and everything that he wants to discuss about. I found myself acceptiong everything and learning to forgive.

Fumihiko fell asleep along the way that Senpai had to carry him on his back. We walked in silence, our breaths turning a small cloud in front of us. It started snowing this time that I had to put my hood up.

"How about Midorima, Miyaji? Did you talk to him?" Yuuji-senpai asked breaking the silence between us.

"I already talked to him… but that guy became as complex as ever. I don't know what he's thinking anymore"

"I see"

Awkward silence arose again. I cleared my throat and sighed.

"This is just my personal insight on that part," Yuuji-senpai started again. "Midorima seemed to be too overprotective that he didn't realize that there's another meaning to that"

I glanced at him quizzically. "What about it, Senpai?"

"As a member of the same specie group, I can tell that Midorima have some certain feelings towards you"

He said that in a serious tone and sincere eyes that I can't even ask him if he's kidding or not. It seems like I would just betray myself if I said that. My heart resounded in my chest, and somehow it felt heavy.

"Uh, Senpai. I really should run now. I'm past my curfew already," I said hoping that he will accept my excuse. My head is already swarming with questions.

"Miyaji, you're running away again…" he said with a sigh.

"N-No. I just need to go now," I stuttered but I still tried to hide within my mask by giving him a grin.

He shrugged, "Go ahead"

I stepped then turned again, "It's nice to talk to you again, Senpai," I smiled before finally leaving.

I managed to catch the last bus yet ended up having to stand up despite of my hands being too occupied.

I remained still and tried not to bump on anyone.

Somehow, I felt awkward. I was too dense to even disregard that. But I think Yuuji-senpai and Akashi-kun is right. Maybe there's this something that Shintaro felt towards me. My thoughts were interrupted when the bus jerked forward causing me to bump somebody.

"Uh, sorry," I apologized, standing properly.

"What are you doing around here this late?" I turned only to meet light green eyes, speculating me.

"S-Shintaro…" I blinked and rub my eyes making sure that it is really _him. _

"What are you doing?" he asked again, stern as ever.

"Shintaro, why are you late also?"

"Don't throw the question at me"

I sighed, I raised the plastic bags, "I went shopping, how 'bout you?"

He raised his glasses, "I went to the arcade that's why I'm late"

"Let me guess, it's for your lucky items again, right?"

"It's obvious."

I smiled, "Did you manage to win any?"

A flash of irritation highlighted his face. "I didn't succeed on getting anything that's why I feel really bad right now"

I shook my head, "What will you have to get for tomorrow?"

"Anything blue that is in the wallet size," he turned to me questionably. "What about it?"

I fished something in my bag and smiled to myself before setting it down again.

"It will be a surprise," I said with a smile, only to realize that he was holding me on the wrist. I stared at him questionably. He stood up and jerked me down the seat.

I reddened, and for some reason my heart vibrated loudly in my chest.

"You should've let me sit earlier," I said nonchalantly to hide my embarrassment.

He simply put his glasses up as a response before steadying himself on the hold. I put the plastic bags beneath my feet and leaned back.

"Shintaro"

"What?"

"Do you perhaps… um…"  
He turned to me that I've to look away in embarrassment. I smiles nervously.

"Um… never mind"

"What is it?"

"Never mind"

"Don't call my attention then if you don't have any good thing to say"

"Yes"

I looked down, sighing. The words were just on my tongue wanting to be said. But I don't know what it is. I just blurt it out all of a sudden. I joined my hands together.

"I feel awkward, Shintaro," I confessed, blushing unconsciously.

"Why are you feeling awkward?" he asked, pushing his glasses up again.

"I don't know, somehow… I felt like I should be conscious with myself when you're around. You know, like I've to say something really smart to impress you. Sometimes, my heart beats fast when you frown and glare at me and—"

"Stop," he said cutting me off. "At least be more sensitive to your surroundings. You're embarrassing me"

I cautiously sit erect, only to feel depressed.

"Wah, she's confessing to him!"

"Kids these days"

"Cute!"

"Don't do that inside a bus"

"How sweet!"

"Too bold!"

I sighed for the nth time. I did something wrong again. Since when did I become too stupid like this?

"Shintaro, I'm sorry," I apologized in embarrassment.

He blurted out an exasperated sigh. "Look, Azami. I think you're tired. Just rest for awhile, I'll just wake you up later"

_I'm not tired!_ I exclaimed in my mind but those words just hung in the air. I embraced myself.

"It's cold…" I said, instead.

As if to reply, he threw his varsity jacket at me. I blushed.

"Just return it tomorrow"

I clasped it near my chest. "What will I do without you?"

He didn't respond so I look up to him, he averted his gaze not wanting me to see any emotion from his eyes. I shrugged and fit the oversized jacket on my body.

"Warm…" I uttered to myself. Finally, the coldness that wrapped itself on me earlier was gone. His jacket washed it all away.

"There's still at it"

"Cute! I wish my boyfriend is like that!"

"These kids are big believers of PDA"

"They're too bold"

"DON'T FLIRT INSIDE THE BUS"

Oh, boy… I shrunk to my seat out of embarrassment.

* * *

"Thank you everybody," Otsubo-senpai said with a pleased smile. We were all eating after a short intermission from the first years. We get Takao to sing and he was pretty good at it. But he was off key after that we've to complain to him. We just laugh afterwards.

"This is all thanks to the first years that organized this," Coach Nakatani said turning to us. We were the last to eat because we've to prioritize them. I smiled sheepishly.

"Even Miyaji is crying," Kimura said jokingly.

"I'm not, don't make up things, Kimura!"

We laughed again.

These kind of moments all of them are worth to remember. This is just like a big 'Thank you' to the senpais who always protect the court for the others to be able to score a goal.

They make up the team's morale and strength. While we're all breaking down, they're here to tell us not to give up.

This is not really fare well. It's more like a 'Thank you' party for them. And I really hope that this day will be engraved deeply in their hearts.

"Azami-chan," Takao called me.

I turned to him quizzically, "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Shin-chan around?"

"Huh?"

I looked around, I just gave him the keychain with the blue penguin earlier. He just gave me a nod and looked away.

_Now, where is he?_ I thought.

"Are you looking for Midorima?" a second year senpai asked us.

Takao nods.

"He went out"

I didn't know what I was thinking that time but I put my plate down and head out. There's a voice that tell me that I should find him. I should talk to him, confront him about something.

My feet lead me away, until I was able to spot him walking in moderate speed.

"SHINTARO!"


	26. Turnaround

**_Woops~! Click the 'Prev' button first and read the first three chapters before heading to the last one~~~ You shouldn't miss it o_**

* * *

_He had always been revolving around her. Though at first he wasn't aware but when he was, he realized another fact._

_She was revolving around another guy. Which he think that he cannot replace. Not now or ever._

_He was just like the moon and she was the earth and the other guy powerful than him, namely Akashi was her sun._

_Without Akashi, he's nothing to her. The moon's only purpose was to reflect the sun's light to light the dark parts of earth while the sun's not around. That and nothing else. He gained appreciation but he didn't get too much attention._

_All the love and care was directed to the sun who didn't really care that much._

_The moon would be lying if he tells himself that he should stop doing caring for her. He already had feelings for her, he never wanted too at first but he failed on controlling it. Even with the knowledge that she will always chase after her sun._

_He wouldn't be able to chase her but like an idiot, he still did. Until now, he's still chasing after her even if that was the most senseless thing to do._

* * *

Midorima walked faster, conscious of the girl following after him. He was tired today that's why he left earlier than staying behind for the last number. He's done battling with himself already. If that's how he feel, then that's how it would be.

"Shintaro, wait up!"

"Leave me alone"

"The party's not over yet we still have to be on the ending number"

"I'm going home"

"Shintaro!"

_The moon revolves around the earth silently._

"Just leave me alone, Azami"

"Listen to me first, I'll let you go after"

_The earth revolves around the sun._

"I don't have time for that"

_The moon without its reflected light means nothing to the planet._

"Shintaro, please—at least, slow down"

He sighed and slowed down a bit, but he was still ahead.

_He wouldn't deny the fact, that he'll open the door of the clubroom only to find it empty. He even calls for her but nobody's around. He looks like an idiot every time he does that._

He hears her raspy breath but he didn't budge. He continued walking without turning around.

"Shin—" she caught up with her breath and continued speed running.

"Head back already. You're wasting your time by following me"

_He wouldn't deny the fact that he was surprised to see her on the bench. She was smiling goofily at him. He even got the chance to know her real name. It had a nice ring to it._

"Shintaro, we really need to talk," she called out again.

"What are we going to talk about? The ending number?" he asked sarcastically.

_He would never deny the fact that he can't accept that she had forgotten about him. Still, like an idiot, he protected her from those who's trying to make her remember. Putting up a strong grip to himself so he won't reveal anything and keeping up to Akashi's command of not making her remember._

"Shin—"

"I told you, just give it up. Let me be"

_He would never deny the fact that he felt jealousy in his heart unconsciously. Whenever she talks to another guy or whenever she lets Takao put an arm around her. He can't do that himself, that's why he can't help it. Even though, he really wanted to move closer to her._

"Akashi told me about it that you were—"

"You always follow Akashi and that matter had nothing to do with me."

"No, you're misunderstanding something"

"When it comes to you, I always misunderstand something"

He's an idiot for losing his grip now. He should just stay as that prideful man that he had always been. Not this idiot who's trying to push her away. Shouldn't he be happy that she was chasing after her? No, that wouldn't be enough.

"Don't belittle yourself too much, I was—"

"That's enough, Azami"

_The earth never did pay attention to the moon as much as she cared for the sun. She was simply depending on him to light the dark part of her while the sun is shining on the other side._

Azami embraced him by his back. She holds on to him tightly while catching up her breath.

"C-caught you," she whispered.

He froze right there. He's unable to neither speak nor move.

_He wasn't a heavenly body at the first place. If he desires it, he can't change the outlook of it because he can feel and she can feel too._

"Shintaro, would you listen to my selfish request again?"

"Azami…"

"I was dense, annoying, unlikeable, boyish, lazy, blunt and irresponsible. But you still managed to bear with me until now… and I'm sorry for saying this too late but… I'm going to correct what I said before," she paused, she smiled, pleased.

"Shintaro, I told you that I like Akashi but that was before… I realized right now that I was in love with you"

He swallowed hard, did she just confessed to him? Did he hear it right?

He let out a sigh, "I'm not interested in women which age is the same as mine"

* * *

I felt my arms weakening as I let it down. My heart feels like it was bearing something huge inside making it heavy. Tears are already warning to fall. Was it wrong to say this? Just when I finally realized what I really feel for him, he'll just shove me away.

"Ah, I'm sorry for blurting out something stupid…"

I turned and was about to step away again but—

"The Azami I knew never knows when to back down. Are you going to run away again to solve your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

I want to cry, but not in front of him. So what, if that's the Azami he knew. That was the Azami that was trying to ignore her past. I am the Azami who fell for him.

"I'm not interested in women at the same age and women that are younger than me. They're all making me crazy and always acts like the stereotype damsel in distress"

My eyes were turning glassy already. Will he just tell me straight ahead? I don't want to listen anymore. I want to get out of here. After this, I'll never do anything stupid again. I didn't have good grades for nothing.

"But you… you were trying to act tough. Always showing me your strong demeanor, that even if you annoy me a lot… I still cared."

"Are you finish? I think I should head back now"

"Weren't you apologizing for being dense?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Face me and I'll tell you"

I drew a deep breath before facing him, he was close. He had stooped low to my eye level. His breath was already touching my face, which somehow felt ticklish. I really felt like crying.

"You're not planning to cry, aren't you?"

"I was, because Shintaro was—"

His lips touched mine. My heart quickly beats fast while he cupped my face and tilted my head. I closed my eyes kissing back.

Tears still flowed even if I don't want them to. What is this kiss for? Was it for-?

_Azami, you're being dense again_, I told myself as he released me. I stared at him and he only looked away. _Could it be?_

"Let's head back," he said after a few moments of silence then he took my hand, pulling me back to my senses.

"Wait, what was that kiss for?"

He only squeezed my hand as a reply. I didn't speak, I just followed after him feeling disappointed.

We head back, but instead of going in to join the others, we stayed outside. Watching in silence as the snow fell from the sky.

"Shintaro"

"What is it?"

"Do you love me too?"

"I told you stop being dense"

"So you love me too"

He sighed, squeezing my hand. "I'll just say this for once. Don't you dare make me repeat it"

"Yeah?"

He turned locking his gaze on mine. "I love you"

I embraced him and smiled to myself.

"Don't hug me all of a sudden!"

"You're so stingy, Shintaro"

"Hmph"

* * *

Midorima looked down at her. Feeling satisfied, but scolding himself for walking away. Maybe he was expecting that he would follow after her. But that thought itself was embarrassing even to him.

He sighed. He would never tell anyone how he acted stupidly just to get Azami to tell him what he should do.

He would swore that to his grave.

*Snap*

The two of them released each other in surprise.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Miyaji said, smiling eerily at Midorima. Takao was beside the blonde while holding a camera.

"Miyaji-senpai, aren't you supposed to be happy, that they're finally together?" Takao asked.

"Hell no! This is ridiculous!"

Midorima sighed, another problem arise quickly.

"Kiyoshi-nii. I would hate you forever if you deny Shintaro again," Azami defended her.

"Oi, since when did you act this childish?! Argh, Midorima, I'll throw a dozen of pineapples at you!"

"I'm sorry, Miyaji-senpai, I know you're annoyed by this. But I'm not going to oblige to what you wantme to do"

"Ah, Shin-chan is so heroic"

"Shut up, Takao"

"Why don't you all head in and report the good news?" the captain of the Shuutoku team, Otsubo Taisuke called out to them. He purposely opened the door widely.

"NO WAY!" Miyaji objected but he was ignored because they already left him outside. Closing the door behind him for 'safety' purposes.

"LET ME IN!"

* * *

A/N: Wah! I nearly cried on the confession part! But anyways, I hope you click the 'Next' button to read the Acknowledgements~! I dedicated one for all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed this story.


	27. Acknowledgements

**_Acknowledgements_**

~First of all I spent a lot of sleepless nights for this so I thank you all for reading and leaving a review and for the continous support. o

~to those who inspired me to continue posting and to these people who managed to find the time and patience to read this.

Thanks a lot and I hope I can interact with you again.

All of you on special mention:

Aleiafae, Angedenuit, AngelHeartObsession, Artesmia, BlackWolfang, Cakelovestolie, Chuu112, Dinpol96, DokuroSkull23, Good For Nothing, HappyGoBoom, IlluminationGalaxy, Infinite Skye, JustanamelessGirl, Kitti-Chan13, Kiyoshi Kozue, Mikkola, Mirunique, Nanael107, Oluhasuu, PhoenixRage92, PinkSakuraFlower1, PurePrincess, Reiko Narukami, RinintaHaha,Saphire Castor, ScarletSky27, SwirlzSmile, WhiteCherryBlossom99, XshimyX, Xxdreamergirl95xX, YamiNoRei YellowDuckyUmbrella, ai-azurei, , animelover100percent,briddle.2012 , dominusalthus, ialest

Lunatarimoon, orange popicle stick, purplesheep101,raya11gaara, seijuro-san, via26, AngelHeartObsession, Anime1hime, IlluminationGalaxy, Kurokoru, Lumihiutale89, Plexi Pink, Rhythm15,

RinintaHaha, Snippets of the Dream Catcher, Soccerasian19, Suzune Lina, The Creator of Worlds, alessfansama, animelover100percent, animelover41195 , orange popicle stick, toxic science, ThisIS M-Girl, Guest, thecoldforest, Tesshi, TeeRoss90, Xion Knight, Enma Marius, haruhiandkyon

~Thanks for everyone again.

_Advertisements: If you don't mind_

_Paper Plane's Confession: K+ _

_Category: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort_

_Aomine received paper planes from Momoi's cousin who died a month ago. Momoi forced him to read it and he ended up hearing the words that were left unspoken by Momoi's cousin._

_Glean: (another Midorima/OC fanfic)_

_A/N: Okay… you maybe wondering why I would post another one and to answer your question. This is for the sake of writing a normal one. You see, 'Remembering to Forget' concentrates more on Basketball, Azami's memories and quite romance. I wanted to write something that just heads on to romance itself so I hope you don't mind. o_

_Insight: "I don't really like him, you see he was a Horoscope fanatic and he always blabber about fate here and there. That was really creepy that I don't want to interact with him," even if she said that, she still ended up taking it back after._

_Category: Friendship/Romance_


End file.
